Del color de los sueños
by Littlemacca
Summary: AU en la vida real. SOLANGELO. Nico di Angelo acaba de empezar a estudiar Bellas Artes y comparte casa con sus mejores amigos, Jason y Percy. No deja de pensar en el rostro de un chico con el que ha soñado, un rostro lleno de color que necesita pintar. No tardará en darse cuenta de que ese rostro es real y que quizás con pintarlo no le baste...
1. Gris azulado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Todo lo demás es fruto de mi mente traviesa.**

 **Dedicado a las maravillosas FromTheFuture y DianaDeLore.**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **Nico. Octubre de 2013.  
Gris azulado.**

—Y entonces le he dicho a Percy que estuviste colado por él durante todo el instituto… —terminó diciendo Jason.

Había llegado y se había sentado frente a él hacía unos diez minutos, una vez sus clases matutinas ya habían finalizado. Nico, en cambio, los días que más temprano empezaba era a las doce. Y sin embargo, en aquellas horas no era capaz de quedarse en la cama durmiendo, o permanecer tumbado en el sofá de su casa sin hacer nada. No cuando ni Percy ni Jason, sus compañeros y mejores amigos, se encontraban compartiendo espacio allí con él. Cuando ellos se marchaban dejaban un lugar demasiado vacío, demasiado desolado. A Nico le intranquilizaba. Por eso, solía refugiarse en la cafetería en sus ratos libres y solitarios.

Le gustaba practicar el dibujo allí. Sus técnicas favoritas no dependían de grandes infraestructuras ni de mucho material. Nico di Angelo era un artista, y su especialidad era el juego del blanco y el negro. Él solía decir que plasmaba la lucha constante entre ambos, y que sus obras mostraban el resultado de ésta. Ninguno ganaba, nadie perdía, pues no había imagen posible sin el blanco, y lo mismo sucedía si desaparecía el negro. Sus blocs estaban llenos de bocetos, dibujos a carboncillo, boli, tinta… todo blanco y negro. Negro y blanco. Como él mismo. Su piel, pálida por la falta de sol. Sus ojeras, ensombrecidas por la falta de sueño. Su ropa, sus cabellos, sus ojos… oscuridad. El brillo de sus ojos, sus dientes formando una sonrisa… claridad. Aunque ahora mismo no estuviera precisamente sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —bramó en respuesta, y por poco rompe la punta del lápiz con el que estaba dibujando—. Dime que no vas en serio… dímelo. Jason…

Jason se reajustó las gafas y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba hacer gruñir al gruñón de Nico, aquélla era una de sus aficiones favoritas.

—Era broma, era broma. Ya puedes bajar el arma —dijo, pues el otro chico le estaba apuntando con el lápiz, que empuñaba más que sostenía. No era cuestión de risa, tenía la punta bien afilada y Jason sabía por todos los entrenamientos que compartían que Nico sabía defenderse fieramente—. No me estabas haciendo caso, como de costumbre. Para tratar de llamar tu atención te he dicho que anoche me acosté con Reyna… pero en vista que ni eso te hacía reaccionar, he soltado lo de Percy. Así he podido comprobar que sigues saltando con la mención de ese tema…

—No estaba colado por él. Fue un simple _crush_. Un _crush_ momentáneo. Y te he dicho miles de veces que prefiero que no me lo recuerdes —Nico había bajado el lápiz, y ahora estaba terminando de dar sombra a su dibujo. Era experto en hablar mientras dibujaba, aunque era aún más experto en olvidarse de que le estaban hablando mientras dibujaba—. ¿No te acostaste con Reyna, cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —aclaró rápidamente su amigo.

—Y tampoco has considerado lo que te dije…

—No. Reyna y yo lo intentamos en su día. La cosa no funcionó. Ella acabó lastimada. Ahora que volvemos a ser igual de amigos que antes, no puedo volver a fastidiarla por un amor que podría fracasar de nuevo.

—Bueno, si estás tan convencido… —murmuró Nico, cambiando de lápiz. Frunció el ceño. El dibujo no le estaba saliendo como le hubiera gustado.

Cualquiera habría dicho que era bonito, que las proporciones del rostro eran las correctas, así como la técnica del coloreado. Pero Nico no había tratado de hacer un bello dibujo. Aquella era simplemente una consecuencia esperada, pues pretendía dibujar un bello rostro.

El problema era el color. Desde que su imagen había aparecido en su mente, había sabido que no podía usar solamente el blanco y el negro. Había demasiado color en él. Lo mismo sucedía cuando dibujaba a su hermana Hazel, o a Percy. También con el resto de sus amigos, pero con ellos especialmente. Eran personas que precisaban de color. Al igual que el chico desconocido. Pero los lápices acuarelables que había metido en su mochila resultaban insuficientes. Precisaba de una auténtica explosión de color.

—Lo estoy —respondió Jason, aunque Nico no recordaba lo que había dicho para que su amigo diera aquella respuesta. Estaba pensando en que debía proveerse de más materiales… óleos, quizás. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja dibujarle, crear una obra a la altura de su rostro—. Y cambiemos de tema ya porque Reyna acaba de entrar en la cafetería.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Nico, alzando la mirada por primera vez de su cuaderno de dibujo y mirando directamente a aquellos ojos azul cielo, enmarcados en unas finas gafas doradas.

—Quizás, podríamos hablar de lo que te estaba contando antes de que pasases olímpicamente de mí, como viene siendo costumbre…

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Reyna a modo de saludo. Dejó su mochila y su chaqueta en el asiento contiguo al de Nico. Tomó asiento, en cambio, al lado de Jason. Con un gesto rápido se volvió a colocar su larga trenza morena en el hombro derecho, y juntó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Un chico de nuestra clase de Historia de Roma está claramente interesado en Nico, me ha preguntado si podía darle su número —anunció, de manera orgullosa. Su tono de voz demostraba que él sabía que su amigo era el chico más interesante de todo el campus y estaba emocionado de que alguien le preguntase por él.

—¿No sería Octavian? —preguntó Reyna. Tanto ella como Jason estudiaban Historia, y se iban a especializar en la época clásica, en la que siempre habían estado interesados desde bien niños. De hecho, era aquello lo que les había convertido en mejores amigos en primaria—. Él también me preguntó el otro día por Nico…

—No estoy interesado —fue la rápida respuesta que dio el aludido, que siguió dibujando, a sabiendas de que sus amigos le estarían mirando fijamente en aquellos mismos momentos.

—Si no sabes ni cómo es —discutió rápidamente Jason—. Y por probar, no hay nada malo…

—No estoy interesado en estar con nadie ahora mismo —prosiguió Nico—. Es mi primer año de universidad y ya tengo bastante con todos los proyectos que voy a tener que entregar…

Nico era un año menor que ellos, y a pesar de la diferencia de curso nada más llegar a su escuela en secundaria se habían hecho grandes amigos. Primero de Jason, y más tarde de Reyna. Y, por ende, también de Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo… Cuando todos ellos se graduaron del instituto, se quedó en un sorprendentemente aburrido y silencioso Campamento Mestizo (así se llamaba el centro) solamente en compañía de Hazel, su hermana. Ahora, sin embargo, los dos estaban separados. A ella le iba muy bien estudiando diseño de moda de Boston, ciudad en la que también se encontraba la universidad de su novio, Frank Zhang.

Jason empezó a murmurar que qué harían con aquel chico, que siempre era tan negativo, que así no llegaría a ningún lado, que nunca podría ser el padrino de su boda si no espabilaba… Reyna, en cambio, le sugirió:

—Quizás es que ya esté interesado en alguien. El chico de ese dibujo, por ejemplo…

Ante aquella mención, Nico cerró rápidamente el bloc. Al hacerlo, seguramente habría estropeado el dibujo. Le daba igual, ya había decidido que no valía la pena. No le estaba haciendo justicia al modelo. Y sus lápices acuarelables no tenían el color y la potencia necesarios para captar el rubio dorado de su cabello, el azul brillante de sus ojos y la calidez que desprendía su piel.

—Es simplemente alguien con quien he soñado últimamente. Ninguna persona real.

—Podría ser real. Quizás hayas almacenado su imagen en tu subconsciente. Estoy seguro de que si Pipes estuviera aquí te diría que debe ser alguien a quien ves habitualmente sin haberte fijado nunca… —la chica de la que hablaba era Piper McLean, su exnovia. Aunque él prefería ahorrarse aquella palabra, ante todo seguía siendo su amiga. Aquel curso estaba estudiando fuera (hacía la carrera de Psicología) en una universidad europea, junto a su ahora novia Annabeth Chase, que era al mismo tiempo la exnovia de su otro mejor amigo, Percy Jackson. Dicho de este modo y desde el exterior podía sonar raro, pero a ninguno de ellos les resultaba una situación extraña, y seguían siendo tan amigos como antes.

—O quizás sólo sea un sueño —concluyó Nico—. Tengo que irme. Toca clase de dibujo al natural y tengo que estar temprano antes de quedarme sin uno de los mejores caballetes. Que os vaya bien.

Dicho esto, se levantó y recogió todos sus bártulos, echó el bloc y la caja de lápices dentro de su cartera. Regaló una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos a modo de despedida, y justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta, volvió a colocar los auriculares en sus oídos y se caló la capucha de su sudadera. En aquel gesto, chocó con alguien, pero ni se fijó en quién era. Con la vista puesta en el frente, se encaminó a su clase.

Pero en realidad, hizo una parada previa a su centro de estudios. Entró en la tienda de material de bellas artes que se encontraba a medio camino y compró varios lienzos grandes, una caja de óleos y unos tubos extra en distintos tonos de amarillo y azul. Esa misma noche, se encerraría en su habitación y pasaría de Jason y Percy, que insistirían en que se uniera a su noche de pizza y series. Además de pizza y series aquel tipo de noches implicaba ir en calzoncillos por la casa y beber el asqueroso ponche azul de Percy (que nadie se atrevía a preguntar qué llevaba). A pesar de las numerosas veces que tocaron a su puerta, Nico no abrió. Como un auténtico maníaco, pintó, pintó y pintó, hasta que el resultado le dejó satisfecho.

Fue cuando terminó su obra, cuando los rayos de sol ya entraban por su ventana e iluminaban el ya de por sí luminoso cuadro, que tuvo que darles la razón a Jason y Reyna. Aquel chico debía existir en realidad.

* * *

 _Éste es mi primer Solangelo. Prácticamente no he leído ningún fic de la pareja, pero puedo decir orgullosa que son mi OTP desde casi antes que fuesen OTP, y desde entonces que quería hacer un fic de ellos. Por favor, tened piedad de mi alma. Es más que posible que todos los personajes estén un poco OoC._

 _Si alguien tiene headcanons hermosos, requests que puedan incluirse en este AU o simples ideas de cómo se podrían encontrar estas hermosas florecillas, no seáis tímidos y contádmelas. Es posible que se hagan realidad. Si os habéis fijado, en el capítulo además del nombre de Nico y la fecha, hay un color. Como en esta historia Nico es un artista, he pensado en que cada capítulo tenga una tonalidad. Así que también aceptaré encantada que me propongáis colores y escenas que os gustaría que tuvieran esa tonalidad. No sé si se ha entendido..._

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Especialmente a Cris y a Diana._

 _*fin de la conexión Iris*_


	2. Rojo grana

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **Octubre de 2013.  
Rojo grana.**

Habitualmente, Nico di Angelo se despertaba por los ruidos que hacían sus estruendosos amigos, ruidos que indicaban que se habían despertado y que se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas clases. Ni Jason ni Percy entendían el concepto de hacer algo en silencio, y mucho menos el hecho de despertarse y ponerse en funcionamiento antes de las ocho de la mañana. Aquel día, sin embargo, Nico se despertó por la razón opuesta. Su cuerpo no estaba habituado a tal quietud a aquellas horas en un día laborable. Un vistazo al reloj de pared le reveló que eran ya las nueve de la mañana. Era miércoles. Tanto Jason como Percy tenían clase de ocho a once. Confundido, se levantó. Se restregó la mano por la cara, olvidando que se había dormido prácticamente con los colores pastel en la mano, prácticamente a medio dibujo, razón por la cual las tenía sucias. Seguramente ahora su cara luciría un borrón de amarillo y azul, sus colores predilectos del momento.

Cuando salió de su habitación, después de dejar la puerta perfectamente cerrada como siempre, se encontró que la de Percy, situada justo frente a la suya, estaba abierta. El interior era puro desastre como siempre, esta vez sin Percy dentro. Al final del pasillo vio que lo mismo sucedía con la de Jason, a diferencia de la anterior ésta se encontraba ordenada. Así que bajó las escaleras, en busca de los chicos.

Se los encontró en el sofá, durmiendo uno encima del otro. Cabe remarcar que estaban, además, en ropa interior. Sin nada más. Sus expresiones faciales bajo el efecto de Hipnos eran tranquilas y alegres. Nico enarcó una ceja. A veces se preguntaba si algún día ese par acabarían saliendo juntos, o si cuando encontraran pareja aquellos comportamientos que estaban arraigándose de un modo peligroso, cesarían. Al paso que iban, lo dudaba.

—Arriba, holgazanes. Arriba… —dijo, estirando el brazo de Percy, que estaba encima de Jason. Lo zarandeó.

—Cinco minutos más… —murmuró Percy con voz soñolienta, enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Jason.

El rubio, en cambio, abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que se retorcía bajo su amigo.

—Joder, Perce, has vuelto a babearme… maldito baboso —se lo quitó de encima sin esfuerzo, y se levantó del sofá. El moreno, en cambio, se quedó acurrucado—. Buenos días, Nico. Creo que tienes pintura en la cara.

—No es pintura. Son colores pastel —puntualizó. Nico no estaba de humor casi nunca, mucho menos por las mañanas—. Y yo creo que vosotros no llegáis a clase… ¿alguna razón?

Jason sonrió mientras rebuscaba en la mesilla de café, llena de porquerías azules de Percy, sus gafas.

—Mi profesora está en un congreso en la UCLA. No tengo clase.

—Pero Percy…

—Percy es Percy —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya intenté cambiarle el año pasado, ya lo intentó Annabeth también, pero es imposible. Es un absentista experto en las súplicas y los coqueteos tontos y siempre acaba aprobando por los pelos. No tienes que preocuparte por él.

—Os estoy escuchando… —murmuró el aludido, molesto.

—No estamos diciendo ninguna mentira —arguyó Jason.

—Si no es eso. Me da igual si decís verdad o mentira, la cuestión es que os oigo y quiero dormir.

—Nada de dormir. Vamos a aprovechar que no tenemos clase ninguno de los tres y vamos a ir a tomar un buen desayuno todos juntos. Os invito yo.

Nico volvió a subir las escaleras, entró en su cuarto y comenzó a ordenar los colores y los papeles que había dejado desperdigados en su éxtasis artístico de la noche anterior. Mientras tanto, podía escuchar cómo Jason trataba de despertar a Percy y acababa levantándolo él mismo, cargándolo hasta el piso de arriba y metiéndolo en la ducha a la fuerza.

Cuando entró en el baño para lavarse la cara, Percy seguía bajo el agua (al principio renegaba, pero luego siempre se pasaba horas y horas bajo la ducha) y Jason estaba lavándose los dientes, ya vestido. Era una estampa "familiar" de lo más habitual en ellos.

—Ayer hablamos por Skype con Annie y Pipes —comentó Jason al verle, justo antes de volver a meterse el cepillo en la boca.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo están?

—Asquerosamente bien —comentó Percy, aunque sin malicia—. La semana que viene pillarán un tren súper barato y visitarán a Italia. Quieren que les des algunos consejos y frases típicas en italiano…

—Cuando quieran —dijo Nico, que ya se estaba restregando la cara con agua—. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que estabais hablando con ellas? Querría haberles saludado…

—Lao hizzzemozzz —fue la ininteligible respuesta de Jason, antes de escupir en la pila—. Pero tú estabas encerrado, otra vez, en el rincón del artista…

Nico enarcó una ceja antes de coger una goma y hacerse una pequeña coleta en su pelo. Justo cuando terminaba de hacerlo el grifo de la ducha se cerró y Percy volvió a hablar.

—Les dijimos que ahora tenemos que compartirte con un chico imaginario que te tiene sorbido el seso —Abrió la cortinilla de la ducha de golpe, salió sin ningún pudor desnudo en toda su gloria y pasó por delante de ellos—. Voy a vestirme. Dadme cinco minutos, amores míos.

* * *

—El trío calavera acaba de hacer su entrada —comentó Katie, comentario al que al principio Will no le encontró el sentido—. ¿Querrás servirles los platos tú?

—¿Por qué tendría que…? —comenzó a preguntar Will, que habitualmente se ocupaba de la caja y cantar los pedidos, no iba a servir ni a recoger las mesas. Pero mientras lo preguntaba, había alzado la vista de lo que tenía entre manos y sus ojos dieron de lleno con el trío calavera en cuestión—. Oh.

Allí estaban, otra vez. Entraron con su soltura habitual, como si se trataran en realidad de tres reyes, soberanos y ajenos a las miradas que despertaban. Porque era inevitable hacerlo, contemplarlos, y más aún si pasabas tantas aburridas horas trabajando en aquel local. Tres chicos jóvenes increíblemente atractivos, cada uno de una manera completamente distinta. Todos ellos con la capacidad de encandilar a cualquiera por separado y más aún, en aquel curioso conjunto.

Estaba el más alto de los tres, también el más atlético y a juzgar por los bíceps que dejaban ver sus camisetas, el más fuerte, con su sempiterna expresión calmada, sus ojos azul eléctrico y sus cabellos rubios cortos (aunque se los estaba dejando cada vez más largos, como ya había notado su compañera de trabajo Drew. Era su preferido de los tres). Porque por descontado, él murmuraba con sus compañeras sobre ellos. Katie apostaba por que el rubio y el de los ojos verdes tenían algo, Drew descartaba la idea, decía que el rubio estaba por la hermosa puertorriqueña que muchas veces le acompañaba. A Will, en cambio, no le interesaba la vida amorosa de ninguno de los dos, sino de la del tercero en discordia…

Al lado del rubio, iba el que tenía un aspecto de creador de problemas, con cabellos color de ébano desordenados, unos profundos ojos verde mar y una sonrisilla siempre traviesa asomando a sus labios. Vestía de forma descuidada, como si hubiera tomado prestada la ropa del hermano de la chica con la que se había levantado aquella mañana. Siempre estaba flirteando con las camareras, e incluso con Will, aunque parecía no darse cuenta. Era el que atraía la atención de Katie, que decía que cuando él le guiñaba el ojo al servirle los pedidos, sentía cómo una ola del Atlántico la atrapaba y la engullía hasta el fondo del océano.

Y en último lugar, se encontraba el más rezagado de los tres. Estaba claro que Will también había mirado a los otros, uno no estaba ciego, y menos ante aquellos chicos, pero la atención que pudiera prestarles no se podía comparar con la atención que ponía en aquel chico. Era el que pasaba más horas allí, muchas veces en soledad, con los auriculares en las orejas y las manos trabajando en sus dibujos. Era un artista. Katie había visto alguna vez, fugazmente, algo de lo que dibujaba, pero Will, desde su puesto en la barra, nunca había tenido tal placer. Aun así, estaba seguro de que debía ser muy bueno. Lo veía en su dedicación y su gesto concentrado, en sus ensimismamientos momentáneos, en la intensidad que desprendía cuando sostenía un lápiz en la mano.  
Por el aspecto que lucía su pelo siempre parecía que acababa de salir de la cama, lo que era increíblemente sexy y encendía una llama de deseo en la boca del estómago de Will. A él también le había estado creciendo el pelo, y hoy se lo había recogido en pequeña coleta que le quedaba adorable, y además, permitía que viera mejor su cara, así como su oreja derecha, en la que lucía un par de pendientes. Su tez era olivácea, o al menos era así cuando había llegado al café por primera vez, pues parecía que desde que el verano había llegado a su fin el sol no había tenido el placer de volverle a tocar y cada vez estaba más y más pálido. Era el más delgado de los tres, casi de la misma estatura del de los ojos verde mar, con una apariencia más estilizada y delicada. Solía llevar ropas oscuras, tenía preferencia por los estampados de calaveras, y muchas capas encima. Hoy, sin embargo, el clima le sonreía. Al quitarse su desgastada chaqueta de aviador había dado paso a una camiseta negra, mucho más ceñida de lo habitual y que dejaba ver sus brazos delgados y de una blancura casi impoluta. En sus manos, además, había múltiples pulseras, algunas de cuero, y sorprendentemente, podía verse que poseía una con cuentas de vivos colores. El pantalón que había decidido ponerse aquel día, negro desgastado, como siempre, era de una talla más adecuada a su constitución, y Will se relamió internamente al poder comprobar algo que ya suponía: poseía un trasero perfecto.

—Doy por hecho que sí, ¿no? A ver si así se da cuenta de ti…

Era cierto. Si bien el chico era el cliente más habitual de los tres, y no había día en que no le pidiera algo, nunca le prestaba la más mínima atención. Hablaba mirando a la caja registradora, pagaba dejando el dinero en el platito indicado para tal acción. No ponía la mano para que le entregara el cambio, esperaba a que lo dejara en el dichoso platito. Will siempre le decía, con una sonrisa agradable: _que lo disfrutes_ , o _que tengas un buen día_ , y a veces incluso, _¿qué tal, quieres lo de siempre?_ Pero el chico simplemente le decía su pedido y lo pagaba. Nada más. Muchas veces llevaba los auriculares puestos, y Will escuchaba que la música seguía sonando mientras le hablaba. Otras veces miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil al tiempo que lo hacía. Si alguna vez le había dirigido una mirada, lo había disimulado muy bien.

—Yo sólo digo que después de que hagan su pedido, me tomaré un descanso de diez minutos —comentó Katie, sonriéndole. Ella le había insistido en que si le gustaba tanto como parecía, hablara con él. Le había preguntado en más de una ocasión que a santo de qué le venía aquella timidez y aquella inseguridad con aquel chico, si él nunca había tenido problemas en aquel aspecto. Pero Will había estudiado tantas veces el lenguaje corporal del otro chico que sabía… que no reaccionaría bien. Que sería muy difícil, si no imposible. Que así como estaba seguro que al de los ojos verdes también le gustaban los chicos (si es que también las chicas, cosa que a veces dudaba), no lo tenía nada claro con Nico—. Es hora de intentarlo, Solace. Y si resulta que no, olvídate ya de él. Así de simple.

—Así de simple… —murmuró Will, torciendo el gesto. Pero en seguida lo recompuso. Tenía que poner buena cara, un cliente se acercaba a pedir. Y precisamente, era uno de los del trío calavera. El rubio.

x.x.x

Cuando Jason alzó la vista del papelito donde había anotado qué sería lo que pedirían (Jason siempre hacía listas hasta para la cosa más ridícula), se quedó mudo al ver quién se encontraba sonriéndole tras la caja registradora.

Antes de aquel momento le había visto muchas veces, le había saludado y habían hablado mínimamente. Pero por primera vez lo vio… de verdad. E inconscientemente, dirigió una mirada a su mesa, como para tratar de comprobar algo. En aquellos momentos Percy estaba revolviéndole el pelo a Nico. Nico… sí, no había duda. Aunque no permitía que nadie entrara en su habitación, Percy no se había podido reprimir y la tarde anterior, mientras Nico seguía en clase, había abierto la puerta para ver junto a Jason los cuadros que había estado pintando su amigo durante aquellos últimos días. No había duda… el chico de los cuadros de Nico era aquel camarero sonriente.

—Buenos días, ¿qué querías? —preguntó el chico, sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa radiante.

—Estooo… perdona… se me ha olvidado una cosa. Vengo en un instante.

Caminó de nuevo hasta la mesa, donde se encontró a Percy, que le estaba haciendo una trencita a Nico en la nuca.

—Perce, te necesito —le estiró del brazo.

—Espera, espera, que estoy terminando…

—Percy Jackson —dijo Jason, con una seriedad que captó toda la atención del aludido.

—Vaaaale, voy. Pero una vez que Nico acepta… con lo que le gusta hacerse el difícil.

—Es importante —repitió el rubio, llevándoselo casi a rastras del brazo.

Ahora había una chica delante de ellos, pidiendo. Tenía el pelo de un rojo vibrante, y sus ropas (seguramente personalizadas por ella misma) dejaban claro que debía pertenecer a la facultad de Nico. Sin razón aparente, estaba haciendo su pedido con un cepillo del pelo en la mano.

—Mira al chico de la caja —murmuró Jason en su oído—. Mírale bien.

Pero antes de mirarle, Percy giró el rostro y le miró a él, mostrando una sonrisilla.

—¿Es que te gusta? —la pregunta iba acompañada por un incitante alzamiento de cejas.

—¿Tú quieres hacerme caso y mirarle, sesos de alga?

La sonrisilla de Percy se quedó atascada. Aquél era un apodo de Annabeth, de sus años de coqueteo y posteriormente de novios… era extraño que empleara aquel apelativo Jason. Sin saber qué pensar de ello, le hizo caso. Desvió la mirada.

—Por Poseidón —exclamó. Era su exclamación favorita—. ¿Es él, no?

—¿El chico de los cuadros de Nico? ¿Sí, verdad?

—La verdad es que es tan guapo como nuestro Rey de los fantasmas lo dibuja, ¿eh?

Fue ahora Jason quien le miró alzando las cejas.

—A ver si al que le gusta es a ti.

—Ja, ja, ja. No es mi tipo. Ya te gustaría librarte así de fácil de mí, Grace. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Se lo decimos a Nico?

—¡No! Tú estate calladito. Si Nico se entera de que hemos entrado en su habitación para echar un vistazo a sus cuadros, nos mata. O peor, nos convierte en estatuas de piedra. Lo que tenemos que hacer es que se acerque a la mesa y hable con Nico…

—Me gusta cómo piensas —dijo Percy, asintiendo.

—Chicos, ¿ahora sí que tenéis el pedido? —Les preguntó el chico de los cuadros de Nico, que por cierto y a falta de nombre, su amigo lo había llamado "El Sol"—. Aunque si lo que queréis es un lugar privado, os puedo dejar entrar en el cuarto del personal —añadió, centrando la vista en la mano de Jason, que seguía agarrada al brazo de Percy.

Jason apartó su mano de inmediato, pero justo antes de pedir, susurró al oído de su amigo:

—Sarcástico y descarado, perfecto para Nico —Ante el comentario, el otro chico asintió.

x.x.x

Percy le había preguntado qué tenía que hacer para poder posar como modelo en la facultad de Bellas Artes, y Nico se lo estaba explicando, disuadiéndole al mismo tiempo con gran insistencia. Le decía que había que estar quieto durante mucho tiempo, cosa que Percy no sería capaz de hacer en la vida, que no era tan simple, había que saber crear muchas poses distintas, y que Percy resultaría pésimo porque en las fotos siempre salía con dos caras diferentes: con una sonrisilla traviesa o sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pues anda que tú, que sólo sabes salir de una forma: con cara de agonía —replicó Percy, tras lo cual trató de imitar la cara de su amigo.

Jason se rió, antes de añadir:

—Además, supongo que no sería muy conveniente que se te empinase en mitad de una pose… y tú… Percy…

El aludido se sonrojó de un modo en que pocas veces lo hacía, pero de pronto, cambió su expresión pegó un fuerte codazo a Jason.

—Lo decía en broma, pero si te has sonrojado así, por algo se… —Jason se calló al recibir un nuevo codazo, y al parecer esta vez interpretó bien por qué se lo habían dado, ya que se interrumpió.

Nico les miró frunciendo el ceño. No entendía qué pasaba. Justo cuando les iba a preguntar por qué no paraban de pegarse pataditas bajo la mesa (cosa que no veía, pero notaba), su teléfono sonó, así que descolgó y dijo:

—¿Hola? Ey, Hazel… —añadió, sonriendo. Siempre era un placer hablar con su hermana. Ella empezó a hablarle de algo que había hecho Leo el día anterior cuando Frank y ella habían ido a visitarle (Leo había conseguido entrar en Harvard, y aunque estaba a menos de quince minutos de ellos, siempre estaba tan ocupado que nunca iba a verles, por lo que tenían que acabar haciéndolo ellos), y de algo relacionado con una chica con la que compartí algunas clases que sabía ingeniar máquinas tan bien como él, cuando el camarero comenzó a servirles los platos. Entonces Jason y Percy empezaron a hacerle señales más que evidentes con los ojos, que indicaban hacia la derecha. Con cara de incomprensión, Nico siguió hablando con Hazel, y viendo que sus amigos seguían, se levantó para hablar aparte. Una vez hubo terminado y se estaba guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo les dijo—. Es posible que Leo pronto tenga novia.

La réplica de Percy le sorprendió:

—Claro que sí. Estoy seguro de que la tendrá antes que tú, con lo desastre que eres para esto…

—¿Ey? No tengo intención en tener novia…

—Eso lo sabemos, di Angelo —comentó en esta ocasión Grace—. Lo sabemos bien. En fin, desayunemos. Está claro que no podemos hacer nada contigo.

Tanto Percy como Jason a partir de ese momento estuvieron muy raros, y comieron rápido y acabaron marchándose, alegando que iban a aprovechar para ir al gimnasio, que el anterior día se lo habían saltado. Nico se encogió de hombros, sin comprender, y se despidió de ellos. Todavía le faltaba acabarse el café… y cuando ya se habían marchado, alargó la mano al plato de Jason, que se había dejado el sobre de azúcar, como siempre, y echó todo el contenido en su taza. Adoraba el dulce, aunque nunca lo admitía. Pegó un largo trago de su ahora apetecible bebida y sacó su cuaderno de bocetos. Estaba a punto de terminarlo, y quería hojearlo para ver qué ideas valdría la pena desarrollar en su nuevo proyecto.

—Tus amigos me han dicho que querías otra tortita —dijo una voz, que Nico tardó en descubrir que iba dirigida a él. De hecho, tenía al camarero plantado ante su mesa.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Nico, mirando a su alrededor. No entendía. ¿No se habían ido ya Percy y Jason?

—Me han dicho que te gustan mucho las tortitas con mucho sirope —explicó el chico.

—Pero si yo no… —comenzó a responder, y al tiempo que lo hacía, fue alzando la vista. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al notar el increíble cuerpo del chico que tenía delante. Aquella cintura que invitaba a ser abrazada, la mano, firme en el plato con la tortita, aquellos brazos fuertes y bronceados, sus clavículas sobresalientes, el cuello largo y masculino… y entonces llegó a su cara, y su mirada se instaló inmediatamente en sus ojos. Es posible que un gemido se escapara de su garganta, al tiempo que se quedaba sin respiración.

Simplemente, no podía creerlo.

 _Eres real_ , pensó, al tiempo que se recreaba en su rostro, en cada detalle, cada glorioso detalle. Hechizado por su belleza, y al mismo tiempo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Sus ojos eran mucho, mucho más increíbles que los de sus cuadros. El tono que le había dado a sus cabellos era erróneo, su piel desprendía más calidez que la de sus lienzos… y su sonrisa, el chico estaba sonriéndole, y él nunca había dibujado aquellos delicados hoyuelos que se le habían formado.

La respuesta física fue instantánea. Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente. Necesitaba un lápiz, un boli, la misma salsa de kétchup, lo que fuera… tenía la necesidad imperiosa de dibujarle. Al mismo tiempo notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Sus mejillas, en concreto, parecían en llamas. En su mente, dibujó un rápido boceto. Él, sentado en la silla de la cafetería, como si se encontrara en un banco de una iglesia, todo claroscuros, salvo su corazón y sus mejillas, en rojo grana intenso. Y ante él, aquel chico, aquella pura aparición divina… con un halo de luz y electricidad a su alrededor…

—¿Soy real? —preguntó el chico, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Lo he dicho en voz alta. Soy un auténtico gilipollas._ Rápidamente, cogió su chaqueta, su mochila, y casi tropezando con él, casi cayéndose al mismo suelo, comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta de salida.

No escuchó cómo el otro chico le llamaba, le decía que esperara, que se había dejado su cuaderno… daba igual. Porque no pensaba volver. Y era una auténtica desgracia. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes, de que él, El Sol, era el chico de la cafetería. Podría haberlo dibujado a escondidas, haberse asomado a su perfecto rostro cada día, un poquito cada vez, hasta haber logrado capturarlo en sus obras. Pero ahora en cambio, con la vergüenza que lo corroía, lo tenía claro. No volvería a verlo más. Porque no podía. Simplemente no podía.

* * *

 _Juro por la laguna Estigia que en al escribir esto no había pretendido hacer tantas insinuaciones de Jason y Percy. Lo juro. ¡Pero han sido ellos, que se han puesto a hacerlo solitos bajo mis teclas!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado. No sé si está saliendo demasiado... azucarado todo. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión._


	3. Azul sobre marrón, marrón sobre azul

**Capítulo III. Noviembre de 2013.**

 **Azul sobre marrón, marrón sobre azul.**

—Dioses del Olimpo, Jackson… Argh… ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? Me duele —Jason exclamó agónicamente. No era la primera vez que lo hacía aquella tarde.

—A ver, vamos a probar con esto. Así… ¿qué tal? ¿mejor?

—Oh, sí. Sí. Esto es estupendo… ¿por qué no habías probado a hacerlo antes?

Mientras tanto, el tercer habitante de aquella casa, esto es, Nico di Angelo estaba terminando de prepararse un batido de frutas en la cocina. Con la puerta abierta, podía escuchar perfectamente el trajinar de sus amigos.

—Maldito quejica… —se quejó en voz alta.

—¡Ey, te he oído! —exclamó Jason.

—¿En serio estáis haciendo lo que se suponía que ibais a hacer? —preguntó Nico, mientras pasaba un dedo por la tapa de la batidora y se lo llevaba a la lengua para probar si estaba listo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Repites la pregunta? No he entendido… —dijo Percy, en esta ocasión.

Al comprobar que estaba justo como él quería, Nico vertió el contenido de la batidora en un vaso alto.

—¿O acaso estáis montándooslo en el sofá?

—Ugh —dijo Percy, o Jason, o los dos a la vez—. No.

—Menos mal —Como si hubiese estado esperando una afirmación, Nico salió de la cocina. Unos pocos pasos después ya se encontraba frente al sofá en el que se encontraban sus amigos—. Porque si llego a ver eso, seguramente me habría echado a vomitar en el acto.

Percy enarcó una ceja. No obstante, no dijo nada al respecto y en cambio, comentó:

—Podrías haberme hecho un batido para mí también.

Tras dar un pequeño trago, Nico respondió:

—¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Si hago uno para ti, no te lo terminas. Si me lo hago para mí, me lo acabas robando y tomándotelo tú —era un hecho comprobado y demostrado por años de convivencia.

—Ay por favor, qué gustito… —murmuró Jason, ajeno a la conversación. Estaba presionando un hielo contra su pezón derecho.

La semana anterior, Percy había conseguido llevarse a sus amigos a hacerse _piercings_ en el pezón. "Si pasamos por este sufrimiento unidos, nuestra amistad será eterna", resultó ser su lema. En realidad, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo a título individual. Cuando Annabeth y él habían roto, una decisión de mutuo acuerdo, Jackson escribió una lista de todas las cosas que había querido hacer hasta el momento y en cierto modo ella le había prohibido. Con Annabeth muchas veces no había negaciones explícitas, la mayoría del tiempo eran pequeños detalles que apuntaban a que no aceptaba ciertas conductas, o predicciones de futuros reproches.

Así que ahora, Percy estaba tratando de llevar a cabo todos aquellos deseos hasta entonces prohibidos. Su lista incluía perforarse la oreja (ése había sido el primer objetivo en completar, lo había hecho hacía meses junto a Nico, que para entonces ya contaba con un par de pendientes), otro en el pezón, un tatuaje de un tridente, hacerse una rasta, tirarse en paracaídas y probar una larga lista de deportes de riesgo y aventuras, así como volver a practicar el surf e ir en _skate_. También estaban las fantasías de hacer un trío (tanto con dos mujeres como con un hombre y una mujer) y trabajar como stripper para costearse la universidad, entre otras.

Por lo que respectaba al _piercing_ en el pezón, Jason había resultado ser el más quejica, ya que nunca antes se había sometido a una perforación. Alegaba que tenía pezones sensibles, o como Percy ahora los llamaba "pezoncitos de fresa".

—¿Te has desinfectado el tuyo? —le preguntó Percy a Nico.

—Hoy… todavía no —dijo, volviendo a beber de su vaso para distraer su atención. A él también le estaba doliendo, aunque por cuestión de orgullo no lo admitía.

—Puedo ayudarte yo. Al fin y al cabo —añadió, pensativo—, ya te vimos sin camiseta cuando te hicieron el _piercing_.

—Bueno, y también está aquella vez en la que logramos que se metiese en la playa… —Jason había dejado el resto del hielo en un vaso vacío y ya volvía a prestar atención a la conversación.

—Oh, sí, _aquella_ vez.

—Basta ya. No empecéis a decir que soy un pudoroso.

—Es que lo eres —respondieron los dos a la vez.

Nico prosiguió, obviando aquel comentario.

—Lo que pasa es que no soy un exhibicionista como vosotros. Me habéis visto decenas de veces sin camiseta, además. En los vestuarios del gimnasio…

—Poquísimas veces, y nunca jamás desnudo del todo —Percy puntualizó—. Siempre te metes a la ducha antes, o dices que tienes que correr cinco kilómetros más para ducharte después que nosotros.

—¿En serio os fijáis tanto? —Ante aquellas acusaciones, Nico puso mala cara—. Sois unos malditos pervertidos.

Sin embargo, le habían picado. Para probar su punto, depositó el vaso de su batido apenas bebido sobre la mesa y se quitó la camiseta, lanzándola sobre el sofá. Acabó en el regazo de Jason, precisamente.

—Oh… sí… Nico… eres tan sexy —murmuró Percy, con una mirada complacida y una sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Dámelo todo, papi…

Sin decir nada más, y haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios perturbadores de Percy, Nico se sentó al lado de Jason, que de manera eficiente comenzó a desinfectarle el pendiente.

En vistas de que pasaban de él Percy se levantó, seguramente para robarle el batido a Nico, cuando el timbre sonó.

—Vaya, qué rápidos los de la pizzería. Voy a abrir yo.

—¿Pizza? ¿Por la tarde?

—Di Angelo, mira que siempre te tienes que quejar por todo… —replicó Percy, justo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta—. Además, deberías saber que nunca es mal momento para la pizza.

* * *

Will Solace se había preguntado en más de una ocasión por qué Nico acudía siempre a la cafetería en la que él trabajaba. Sí, Nico. Ahora _su_ chico misterioso ya tenía un nombre… A Will le había resultado imposible no fijarse en él durante todas las semanas en las que había acudido a la cafetería, pero era simplemente eso, alguien lo suficientemente atractivo e interesante como para poder pasar sus ratos libres dedicándole miradas furtivas… En cambio, desde que Nico le había observado realmente por primera vez y le había dicho aquel "eres real" y Will había visto sus dibujos, había conocido al fin su nombre… desde entonces ya no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Y todo eso a pesar de que ahora ya no le veía. El chico no había vuelto a aparecer por el café… ni él ni ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera la atractiva chica morena de la trenza bonita que a veces les acompañaba. Tras desaparecer del local a toda prisa, Will se había quedado con su cuaderno de dibujo en la mano, y había esperado a poder devolvérselo. Lo había llevado consigo todos los días, a la espera de que apareciese el chico y se lo pidiera. La primera semana había aguantado y no lo había abierto, sabía que los artistas solían ser muy celosos de la privacidad de sus trabajos aún sin terminar, así que se contuvo. Al ver que no acudía, se decidió a abrirlo. A estas alturas, ya conocía prácticamente el contenido de todas sus páginas. En la primera de ellas había un autorretrato en blanco y negro. Bajo éste, ponía en una enrevesadamente artística caligrafía: _en caso de extravío, devolver a Nico di Angelo._ Además, incluía su dirección y su número de teléfono.

No había sido para nada una desgracia que hubiese desaparecido y en su carrera se hubiese dejado el cuaderno, al fin y al cabo.

La sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo en cierto grado la comprensión de por qué acudía a _su_ cafetería, vino al darse cuenta de que ambos vivían en la misma calle. Era por eso, porque aunque la facultad de Bellas Artes no estuviese especialmente cerca, la cafetería sí que estaba próxima de su casa. Por esta razón (entre otras, si es que las hubiera) acudía allí.

Una vez hubo pasado una segunda semana de ausencia, puso una fecha límite. Si Nico di Angelo no se dignaba a aparecer durante la tercera semana, él aparecería en su casa aquel mismo sábado.

 _Esto no es una cita. No es nada, en realidad._ , se repitió a sí mismo, por enésima vez. Ya lo había hecho frente al espejo, mientras se había estado aseando sus cabellos en el perfecto desorden que siempre él mismo armaba de forma premeditada. Ahora lo hacía ante su puerta, tomando aire antes de decidirse a tocar al timbre.

Will no solía encapricharse, mucho menos de aquel modo. Él no era un artista como Nico, pero tenía un gran aprecio por la belleza, así como unos ojos potencialmente inquietos. Le era inevitable no fijarse en una cara bonita cuando la encontraba entre la multitud. Esas cosas no solían ir a más. El problema era que, en temas del corazón, era fácilmente influenciable. Así que, si ya había tenido suficiente con sus compañeras de trabajo, Katie y Drew, insistiéndole día tras día que le invitara a salir (y de éste modo habían hecho que se fijara todavía más en él), ahora debía añadir a la ecuación que la entrometida de su compañera de piso y de carrera, Diana, había husmeado en el cuaderno de Nico y había visto que lo había estado dibujando. Porque aquello era innegable, el chico de la mayoría de los dibujos de la mitad del cuaderno hacia el final, era él. Y desde entonces tanto ella como Cristina, su otra compañera, habían insistido en que aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Así que aquel día, pretendía obtener respuestas. Soluciones al lío de pensamientos en el que se había convertido su cabeza.

* * *

Había supuesto que los tres inseparables amigos compartirían casa. Al imaginarse quién le abriría la puerta, supuso que sería el moreno de ojos verdes. No había errado.

—Tú no eres el repartidor —comentó, a modo de saludo, una vez le había dado un buen repaso de arriba abajo. Parecía decepcionado. En cambio, a continuación añadió, con una sonrisilla perversa—: pero te conozco. ¿Has venido a ver a Nico?

Will asintió lentamente.

—¿Está en casa?

Entonces fue el turno de asentir de Percy. Abrió todavía más la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

—Pasa… ¡Di Angelo, tienes visita!

—No hace falta que grites tanto, Jackson, la casa es pequeña… —Aquella se trataba, indudablemente, de la voz gruñona de Nico.

En efecto, la casa no era muy grande, pues nada más torcer a la derecha, Will se encontró justo frente a él.

Por unos largos segundos, se miraron el uno al otro. Primero, de arriba abajo. Luego, simplemente a los ojos.

Nico se había quedado helado al verle, congelado en medio de la pose en la que había sido interceptado. En aquel justo momento estaba presionando un hielo contra su pezón izquierdo, y Will supuso que al igual que su otro amigo, se habría hecho un _piercing_ muy recientemente.

Se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Quería empaparse de cada detalle de aquel misterioso chico, pues sentía que podía esfumarse en cualquier momento como si de un sueño se tratara. En esta ocasión, Nico llevaba el pelo suelto, revelando que algunas puntas ya le llegaban a rozar ligeramente los hombros. Toda la piel de su torso estaba pálida, muestra de que prácticamente nunca era rozada por el sol, pero al mismo tiempo ésta poseía un toque oliváceo. Otro aspecto que sorprendía y que no podía detectarse con sus vestimentas habituales era que, a pesar de su delgadez y aparente fragilidad, estaba en forma. Sus abdominales trazaban una línea marcada que bajaba al ombligo, y ésta seguía en una fina línea de vello que desaparecía bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones...  
Will tragó saliva con fuerza, y obligó a su mirada a centrarse en los ojos chocolate de Nico, que tampoco dejaban de escrutarle. Azul y marrón se entrelazaron en una danza hipnótica que parecía que iba acercándoles, aunque no de forma física, cada vez más y más…

El silencio y la quietud se vieron interrumpidos de golpe. El chico rubio, en cuya presencia Will no había reparado hasta el momento, murmuró:

—Perce, vamos arriba… —con un claro gesto de fastidio, el aludido le hizo caso. Desaparecieron de la escena como si de una obra de teatro se tratara.

Al mismo tiempo, Nico se giró, tiró el hielo que había tenido entre los dedos y en un instante ya se había metido la camiseta por la cabeza. El resto de su torso desapareció bajo la tela negra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

—Yo he venido a… —Will se interrumpió, al ver cómo Nico le estaba señalando con un dedo enérgicamente el otro lado de la sala, pero no comprendía por qué lo hacía—. ¿Cómo?

—Ven conmigo —sin mirarle, se giró y caminó hacia donde había señalado, y al seguirle Will descubrió que había una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, donde descubrió un pequeño jardín. Previa a la zona de césped, había una parte con losetas en el suelo. Sobre éstas había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas alrededor, y apartado de ésta un gran caballete en el que reposaba un enorme lienzo que estaba por el momento vacío—. Aquí no nos oirán, los muy entrometidos —Nico había hablado tras un considerable silencio, y al principio Will no sabía ni a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Te dejaste tu cuaderno de dibujo —comenzó a explicar Will, mientras abría su cartera y lo sacaba—. Pensaba que volverías a por él y te lo he estado guardando todo este tiempo…

—Ah, sí —Nico lo cogió con rapidez—. Gracias, supongo.

De nuevo, giró la espalda, y lo depositó en la caja al lado del caballete que le servía como mesilla, donde había varios botes de aerosol y otros distintos útiles de dibujo.

—¿Por qué no has vuelto?

—¿Volver? ¿Adónde? —era evidente que Nico estaba haciendo cualquier cosa por no mirarle, y ahora se estaba sacando una goma de su muñeca para luego comenzar a hacerse una coleta.

—A la cafetería. No has vuelto desde que… — _desde que me dijiste que soy real_ —. Ya sabes.

—No estoy interesado en ti —replicó Nico, una vez había concluido con su coleta. En esta ocasión, sí que le miró a los ojos, aunque sólo fugazmente—. No sé si Percy o Jason te habrán dicho algo…

Entonces fue cuando Will soltó una risita que desconcertó a Nico. Pero era demasiado testarudo como para preguntar por la razón de su risa.

—Ninguno de los dos me ha dicho nada de eso.

Si Nico fuese más expresivo, seguramente habría suspirado, aliviado.

—Me sorprende gratamente eso… y me alegro. Pensaba que habrías pensado algo raro…

—Corta el rollo, di Angelo —le interrumpió Will. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al emplear el apellido, cosa que no hacía con nadie—. No hace falta que me lo digan ellos, está claro que estás interesado en mí… y yo en ti, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

La cara de Nico fue un poema. Tras unos segundos de estupor, replicó:

—Eres un auténtico creído.

—¿Creído? ¡No soy yo quien ha estado dibujándote todos los días que has venido a la cafetería!

—¿Dibujarte? ¡Yo no te he estado dibujando a ti! Y ya veo que además de creído, eres un cotilla…

Will se cruzó de brazos antes de tratar de explicar, con calma:

—Estuve una semana entera llevando tu cuaderno conmigo, a la espera de que vinieras a recogerlo, sin abrirlo. En vistas de que no aparecías, lo acabé abriendo para ver si había alguna manera de localizarte…

—Y lo ojeaste de principio a fin, ¡por lo que parece! —Nico estaba furioso, y muestra de ello era que sus mejillas habían comenzado a enrojecer.

—No es mi culpa. Si hubieses venido antes a por él… Además —añadió, con el comienzo de una sonrisa en sus labios—, si realmente no fuera yo el tema constante de tus dibujos, ¿por qué te importaría tanto?

—Me importa… ¡y punto! Además de que no eres un tema constante, dibujo muchas otras cosas. Muchísimas otras. Y ya lo he dicho antes, no te estaba dibujando a ti —terminó diciendo, esta vez en un tono más calmo. Suspiró con fuerza, como si realmente fuese una labor muy complicada hablar con Will.

—¿Me permites el cuaderno, de nuevo? Y un espejo. Porque en mi casa ambos parecíamos tan similares…

—Ni siquiera te miré mientras los dibujaba. Dibujé a alguien con quien sueño, simplemente. El parecido es meramente casual…

Esta vez, Will no replicó, simplemente sonrió. Su sonrisa se iba ensanchando más y más, al parecer era infinita, y Nico cada vez tenía más ganas de reventarle la cabeza.

—Deja de sonreír así —gruñó Nico.

—Pero es que…

—Calla.

—Acabas de decir que…

—Que te calles.

—Has soñado conmigo —dijo finalmente, y la enorme sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara—. Varias veces, por lo que parece…

—No es del tipo de sueños que te imaginas… —respondió Nico, entre dientes. Volvía a estar furioso.

—No estoy imaginando ningún tipo de sueños… aunque cuando me intentaste dibujar sin camiseta, no lo hiciste bien. Si quieres puedo…

Ya estaba colocando las puntas de sus dedos bajo el dobladillo de su suéter, cuando Nico volvió a cortarle:

—Ni se te ocurra. Te vas fuera ahora mismo.

Justo después de aquel comentario, la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo la siguiente ronda de impertinencias. Tras ésta se encontraba Percy:

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—Sí —Para sorpresa de Will, fue Nico quien lo dijo, y le gruñó también a su supuesto amigo.

—Pues lo siento, pero tengo un problema. Acaba de venir el repartidor de pizza… —al decirlo, no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a Will, a quien guiñó el ojo—. Y quiero ponerle una queja, pero mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería y no encuentro el cargador.

—¿Qué queja? —preguntó Nico, al mismo tiempo que Will decía:

—¿No puedes usar ningún cargador de tus amigos?

—No me los quieren dar. Dicen que los rompo.

—Porque lo haces —replicó Nico—. O los pierdes para siempre, no sé qué es peor. ¿Qué le pasa a tu pizza?

—Venid a ver. Nunca me había encontrado con algo así…

Lo siguieron al interior de la casa. En la mesa del comedor, la caja de pizza yacía abierta. A Will le entró la risa nada más ver el contenido y descubrir la anomalía. Miró a Nico, mientras preguntaba:

—¿En serio?

—En serio —repitió Nico, después de rodar los ojos—. Percy, has abierto la caja por el lado que no toca.

Al ver que el aludido iba a preguntarle qué era lo que le quería decir, Nico cerró la caja de pizza, le dio la vuelta y la volvió a abrir eficientemente. Ahora la pizza estaba bocarriba, como correspondía.

—Oh, vaya… —murmuró Percy—. Gracias. Podéis seguir con lo vuestro.

Sin perder ni un segundo, alargó el brazo y se sirvió una porción. Caminó de vuelta al sofá, tranquilamente, como si no acabase de protagonizar una escena vergonzosa.

—Yo creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos —comentó Nico—. Gracias por el cuaderno.

Will sabía que estaba siendo premeditadamente amable (aunque se le diera fatal) para poder deshacerse de él cuanto antes. Decidió dejarse guiar de nuevo hasta la puerta, y ya a punto de salir le preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No estoy interesado en ti.

—Me refería a que por qué no vienes más a la cafetería. Antes venías siempre…

—Estaba liado con unos trabajos —respondió rápidamente.

Will le sostuvo la mirada.

—Ya. Claro. Entonces, ¿volverás?

—Cuando no esté tan liado, claro. ¿Por qué no?

El chico se encogió de hombros. Tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de la infantil actitud de Nico.

—Por cierto, me llamo Will Solace. Y mis flores favoritas son los narcisos.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

Will salió de la casa, para después girarse de nuevo:

—Porque en vista de tus malos modales, seguramente cuando me pidas salir lo harás entre gritos y gruñidos, y con las flores lograrás suavizar un poco la situación.

Una vez dicho esto, volvió a darle la espalda y caminó hacia adelante. Sólo interrumpió sus pasos cuando Nico le dijo:

—¿Narcisos? Realmente te pegan, porque eres un creído…

—Ya me estaba yendo y al parecer no quieres hacer que me marche… creía que esperarías al menos hasta mañana para demostrar que estás loquito por mí. Por otro lado, me alegra que sepas algo de mitología. Es un tema que me encanta… apúntatelo y así podremos llenar los silencios incómodos de nuestra primera cita.

Nico le miró con una ceja enarcada. Aun en la distancia, parecía que sus ojos no se podían despegar. Finalmente, espetó:

—Lárgate ya, anda.

Y sin darle oportunidad de réplica, cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

 _Vuelvo a no saber si estoy forzando las personalidades de los personajes… y no sé si ha habido sobrecarga diálogo. Tampoco sé muy bien por dónde debería continuar esto... en fin, lo único que sé es que soy demasiado nueva en esto del Solangelo y no sé si me está saliendo bien. Acepto sugerencias, tomates, de todo..._

 **Mizpah**


	4. Neón

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Nico. Noviembre de 2013.  
Neón.

Dos semanas después de su despedida, Nico volvió a soñar con Will. Aunque le había asegurado que volvería a la cafetería, lo cierto era que no lo había hecho. Seguía teniendo amenazados a Percy y a Jason para que no fueran tampoco, aunque siempre que sacaban el tema les aseguraba que irían de nuevo. Pero cuando él estuviese preparado.

Aquel sueño demostraba que no lo estaba.

— _¿Di Angelo, puedes dejar de ser un crío? —preguntó Will, sus palabras medio ahogadas por las carcajadas._

— _Te he dicho que tengo frío —repitió Nico con el ceño fruncido—. Y en lugar de dejarme entrar en casa a ponerme algo de abrigo, has empezado a… a… comportarte como un crío. Tú eres el crío aquí._

 _Lo que había hecho, aquello que Nico no se atrevía a formular en palabras, era abrazarlo por detrás y pegarlo a su cuerpo firmemente, como si él mismo se tratara de su chaqueta personal._

— _¿Puedes decirme por qué eres tan…?_

— _¿Atractivo? ¿Encantador? —trató de completar la pregunta el rubio._

— _Cargante, más bien —respondió mientras se deshacía de su abrazo._

— _No puedes negarlo, te encanta mi forma de ser. Oye, Nico, espera —terminó diciendo, al ver que el moreno se alejaba de su lado._

— _¿Qué? —tan pronto como Nico se giró para mirarle, se encontró con que los labios de Will le estaban besando. Intensa y apasionadamente. De una manera que le impidió pensar en ninguna otra cosa más._

 _Aunque segundos después, Will separó sus labios y llevó la lengua a su mejilla y comenzó a lamerle de una forma que rápidamente pasó de la sensualidad a la repugnancia… en lugar de sólo la puntita le estaba restregando toda la lengua, dejándole babas por doquier. Era una sensación tan real, que terminó haciéndole despertar._

Entonces descubrió el origen del sueño. O al menos, del final de éste.

Y ese no era otro que sus compañeros de piso, como ya venía siendo costumbre. Algo que no le sorprendía en absoluto. Era Jason quien le estaba lamiendo en el cuello, concretamente. Le sorprendió, pues le parecía un gesto más propio de Percy. Cuando miró hacia el frente, vio que el susodicho estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas y el teléfono móvil en la mano. Seguramente le estaría sacando una foto.

—Al fin despiertas, dormilón —comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nico —dijo Jason, una vez hubo separado la lengua de su cuello.

Con aquel despertar húmedo se le había pasado pensar en la fecha. Él no pertenecía al tipo de personas que le daba gran importancia a aquel acontecimiento, pero sus amigos ya se habían encargado de recordárselo y felicitarle la noche anterior, antes de acostarse, pues habían hecho una videollamada con Annabeth y Piper y para ellas en Italia ya era su cumple.

—¿Ya has hecho suficientes fotos, no crees? —preguntó a Percy, que seguía apuntándole con el objetivo de la cámara.

—No, es que es un vídeo —le contestó resueltamente–. Es nuestro primer cumpleaños compartiendo casa, hay que grabarlo.

—Genial. Francamente genial. ¿Qué hora es, a todo esto? —Al realizar la pregunta, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un profundo bostezo. Se habían acostado tarde el día anterior hablando con las chicas.

—Las seis y media —respondieron ambos al unísono, de aquella manera tan sumamente sincronizada que a veces daba miedo.

—Qué hijos de puta, si de normal nunca os levantáis hasta las siete, como mínimo… —se quejó Nico, a la vez que trataba de girarse, pero seguía teniendo a Percy encima, así que se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

—Queda grabado. Nico nos maltrata —fue la réplica de Percy.

Jason fue más zalamero:

—Hemos desperdiciado ya seis horas y media de tu cumple, Nick-Nick. No queríamos perder ni un minuto más…

—No me llames Nick-Nick —le recordó, en su habitual tono gruñón—. ¿Entonces las clases…?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Percy, que al parecer ya había dejado el vídeo por concluido. Más tarde descubriría que lo había enviado al grupo que tenían todos los amigos en común.

—Creo que ha dicho que le dejemos ducharse tranquilo, y que después se dejará invitar por nosotros al desayuno que prefiera.

—Sí, a mí también me ha parecido escuchar eso.

Percy se levantó de encima de él y junto a Jason le obligó a ponerse en movimiento y asearse. No les discutió y por una vez, se dejó mimar. Una vez en el coche de Jason, cuando le preguntaron dónde quería ir a desayunar aquel día, su respuesta les dejó a ambos de piedra.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa que escondía cierto orgullo propio. Sus amigos se creían que lo tenían calado, que él era sumamente predecible para ellos. En realidad, lo que él hacía era dejarles tener aquella impresión y reservarse para aquellos momentos en los que se anotaba tantos.

* * *

—Ah, echaba de menos este sitio —dijo Percy, nada más entrar en el local. Sostuvo la puerta que acababa de abrir para que pasaran sus dos amigos, que realizaron su entrada inmediatamente después.

Como es obvio, ninguno de los tres no tardó ni un segundo en comprobar quién se encontraba al otro lado de la barra del local. Por desgracia, no había ni rastro del joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se había convertido en la musa de Nico. A sabiendas de que sus amigos no perderían ni un detalle de su reacción, el moreno se esforzó al máximo en poner su mejor cara de indiferencia.

Tomaron asiento en su mesa predilecta, dejaron las chaquetas (estaban a finales de noviembre y el frío no dejaba de aumentar) y las tablas de skate de Percy y Nico en el asiento vacío. Percy le había sugerido que después de desayunar fueran a patinar, que hacía mucho que no practicaban skate juntos para recordar "viejos" tiempos. Y es que cuando Nico había llegado a la escuela el Campamento Mestizo, tantos años atrás, lo había hecho con su capucha calada a la altura de los ojos y sus auriculares llenando siempre de músicas estridentes sus oídos. Rechazaba entablar relación con nadie, incluida Hazel (la hermana a la que acababa de conocer), y su única actividad al aire libre era realizar cabriolas con el monopatín y en consecuencia llenarse el cuerpo de costras. Por aquel entonces Percy trataba de aprender a manejarlo, y cuando vio los impresionantes movimientos de Nico, fue detrás de él de un modo realmente acosador hasta que consiguió que le enseñara su técnica. _Por ser un auténtico grano en el culo_ , como solía decir Nico, habían acabado siendo amigos.

—¿Qué os apetece tomar? —preguntó Nico, mientras se levantaba del asiento que acababa de tomar.

—¿Vas a ir a pedir tú? —Jason parecía perplejo. Cuando estaba con amigos, Nico siempre conseguía que fuera cualquier otra persona a pedir que no fuera él.

—Pero si no está… —Percy no terminó su frase, pues había sonado lo que seguramente sería una patada bajo la mesa propinada por Jason.

—Anda, no hagáis que me arrepienta de mi decisión, que tenía pensado invitaros.

Percy y Jason le dijeron lo que querían, al igual que pidiera algo para Reyna, que estaba al caer. En la barra Nico se enfrentó a una chica con melena castaña ondulada y enormes ojos verdes, y su sonrisa comedida no conseguía esconder cierta picardía. Nico estaba seguro de que ella también lo sabía. La cosa era… ¿el qué? ¿qué había que saber o dejar de saber, si realmente no había pasado nada?

Fue cuando ya había llevado dos bandejas a la mesa y sólo le faltaba recoger una tercera, que escuchó una voz tras él que decía:

—Gracias por cubrirme, Katie. Menudo desastre se ha montado en casa en cuestión de minutos… —Era Will Solace. Lo sabía sin haber tenido que girarse a comprobarlo siquiera. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que caía sobre él la certeza de que reconocería aquella voz que apenas había escuchado nunca hasta el último de sus días.

—¿Al final había reventado una tubería? —preguntó la camarera, Katie.

—Sí, pero por suerte lo hemos detectado a tiempo y el fontanero ha venido rápidamente y lo ha podido parar en seguida. Pero vaya, todo el baño, el pasillo y parte de la habitación de Jon… todo un desastre —pegó un largo resoplido—. Menuda manera de empezar el… oh. OH.

En aquellos instantes Nico había tratado de sacar a su ninja interior para poder volver a su mesa pasando desapercibido, pero al parecer había fracasado estrepitosamente.

—Di Angelo —dijo Will, y aunque Nico se obligó a no mirarle, le miró. Y sí, estaba sonriéndole con esa estúpida sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja.

—Solace —Nico respondió, y al instante se arrepintió de ello. Al parecer, que recordase su apellido le hacía aún más feliz a Will.

—Hay que ver cómo en cuestión de segundos ha mejorado el día… ¿a qué debemos el placer? —Will se le había acercado más, y ahora sólo la bandeja que sostenía Nico los separaba. El moreno se obligó a no echarse hacia atrás, pues sabía que supondría una victoria para el rubio—. ¿Tienes que llenar algún lienzo y vienes en busca de inspiración?

Nico enarcó una ceja. Will, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo observado por él, desenredó la bufanda amarilla que hasta entonces le envolvía el cuello y la parka azul marino y las depositó en el taburete que se encontraba a su lado. De este modo reveló que debajo llevaba una camiseta colorida de una de las marcas de surf que a veces llevaba Percy. Trató de obviar lo bien que le quedaba para responder:

—He venido a desayunar con mis amigos. Y ya tengo la fuente de inspiración para el lienzo en el que estoy trabajando actualmente.

—¿Y esa es…? —ahora era Will quien enarcaba una ceja.

—Es un trabajo en proceso, Solace —terminó diciendo, y tras esto se dirigió a la mesa con su bandeja.

Cuando acababa de sentarse, alguien le abrazó con cariño por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Por su olor a jazmín y a puesta de sol (o al menos así Jason había descrito una vez su aroma) supo que era Reyna, por lo que aceptó de buen grado sus afectos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nico! —exclamó al separarse de él, mirándole con una sonrisa no sólo en los labios, sino también en el resto del rostro. Reyna era una persona cabal, no como sus compañeros, que le habían chillado directamente en el tímpano. Después, se sentó al lado de Jason, que mientras ellos se saludaban él había acercado otra silla para así reemplazar la que estaba ocupada por todas sus pertenencias.

Todos los que acudían a la cafetería les miraban sorprendidos, o eso habrían hecho si no estuvieran tan dormidos. A las 7 y media de la mañana, los estudiantes que acudían al local no era para otra cosa que tomar su primera (o ya segunda) dosis de cafeína para tratar así de comenzar el día, y no se detenían a nada más. Ellos, en cambio, charlaban distendidamente y reían.

Al poco de terminar el contenido de sus platos, Jason y Reyna se excusaron aludiendo un trabajo en grupo que tenían que comenzar a organizar. A Nico le resultó más que sospechoso, pues sus amigos habían dejado más que claro que aquel día lo habían reservado exclusivamente para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero no dijo nada. Sólo rezó para que la sorpresa que le estuvieran preparando fuese agradable o mínimamente soportable.

Percy y él se quedaron un rato más, y finalmente se levantaron para ir juntos a probar las nuevas pistas de skate que se encontraban cerca del campus, pero en un último momento le dijo que necesitaba ir al aseo. Nico decidió esperarle apoyado en uno de los taburetes altos de la barra, con las chaquetas y los monopatines en la mano.

Fue entonces cuando Will se le acercó y le dijo:

—¿A qué venía tanto jolgorio a unas horas tan tempranas del día? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Nico giró el rostro para mirarle. Podría haberle dicho en respuesta cualquier grosería, pero en cambio respondió:

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Los labios de Will formaron una pequeña "o" de sorpresa.

—Oh vaya, pues felici… —comenzó a decir, pero fue cortado por el moreno.

—Esta noche iremos al Nueva Roma.

No añadió nada más, ya que ni él mismo sabía muy bien por qué se lo había dicho, y lo que hizo a continuación fue bajar del taburete y caminar hasta la puerta, para esperar a Percy en el exterior.

* * *

Lo cierto era que había echado de menos el skate. Y también, aunque nunca lo reconocería, patinar con Percy. Además, con la soledad que les proporcionaba estar a aquellas horas y la calidad de aquellas pistas era una auténtica gozada pasar el rato. Parecían los dueños no sólo del parque, sino del mundo.

—No ha estado mal, Jackson —comentó, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Pero no mejor que lo que voy a hacer yo…

Y dicho esto, bajó por la rampa a la que se había estado subiendo. No lo hizo con la precisión y destreza típicas de sus mejores tiempos, pero la bajada resultó limpia. Su sonrisa orgullosa le delató, y al verla Percy sonrió. Las sonrisas, sin embargo, desaparecieron al escuchar una voz de alguien que se les acercaba:

—¿Otra vez jugando a partiros la cabeza?

Dejaron de sonreír porque aquellas palabras habían sonado recriminadoras, y porque a la persona a la que pertenecían le habían prometido que no volverían a patinar nunca más hacía un par de años, pero al instante sus sonrisas volvieron, al tiempo que exclamaban:

—¡Hazel!

En efecto, la pequeña Hazel se estaba acercando a ellos, así como el grandullón de su novio, Frank Zhang. Resultaban adorables, ambos con sus pintorescos gorros y bufandas con colores que combinaban entre sí, y que seguramente habría tejido la misma Hazel, futura gurú de la moda. A poca distancia Reyna y Jason iban acompañados de Leo Valdez, que lucía su aspecto de genio loco de costumbre, con sus ropas con múltiples bolsillos y sus cabellos alocados, así como cierta suciedad en la cara que parecía que nunca le desaparecía. Cada vez que veías a Leo, podías creer que acababa de salir de su taller-laboratorio justo después de que algún extraño compuesto hubiera explotado en su cara. La mayoría de las veces, aquella suposición era cierta.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Nico, y al ver que Percy no estaba sorprendido por la presencia de los recién llegados, comprendió que todos los pequeños detalles extraños de aquella mañana habían formado parte de aquella conspiración en la que participaban todos a excepción de él.

—No podíamos perdernos tu diecinueve cumpleaños, Nico —explicó Hazel, que ya había llegado a su altura.

—Pero… ¿y las clases? —volvió a preguntar, aunque conocía sobradamente la respuesta.

—Por perder un día no pasa nada… además, reunirnos todos juntos no supone pérdida alguna —fue la réplica de Frank, que fue aprobada silenciosamente por su novia y sonoramente, como no podía ser de otro modo, por Leo Valdez:

—¡Bien dicho, grandullón!

Hazel y Nico se abrazaron, mientras que Percy saludaba a los otros recién llegados. Después, fueron a la casa de Percy, Jason y Nico, donde charlaron y rieron durante horas, y la única nota triste (si es que se podía considerar como tal), era la falta de Piper y Annabeth.

—Creía que no nos veríamos hasta navidades —confesó Nico, ya en el sofá, rodeado por todos sus amigos. En verano ya habían estado planeando pasar una semana juntos, antes de que cada uno volviera a sus respectivas casas para las celebraciones familiares. Incluso McLean y Chase volarían y podrían reunirse con ellos.

—Stamford y Boston no están tan lejos —dijo Hazel—. Lo que pasa es que somos todos una auténtica panda de vagos.

—Lo siento pero sexy Leo no es un vago, chocolatito. Sexy Leo siempre está con algo entre manos —comentó, y como para demostrarlo en aquel momento terminó de hacer el tirachinas que había estado construyendo con varios productos domésticos que habían reposado olvidados hasta el momento en la mesilla de café.

—No la vuelvas a llamar chocolatito, Valdez —le recordó Frank, en un tono de cariñosa advertencia.

Leo, en cambio, atinó una bolita de papel en la mejilla derecha de Percy con su nueva invención.

Después de la comida, que les había preparado y llevado muy graciosamente Sally Jackson (Percy era el que más en contacto estaba con sus padres, no había semana que no les visitara o no recibiera una visita), vino el turno de la tarta, que resultó ser un obsequio de Jason y Reyna. El pastel era de merengue italiano, y estaba decorado con los nombres de todos sus amigos (incluidas Piper y Annabeth), y en el interior había una mezcla de chocolate dulce y amargo, con una fina capa de crema pastelera entre las capas de bizcocho que lo equilibraba todo. A sabiendas de que todos sus amigos eran unos golosos, Jason y Reyna habían pedido un pastel pensado para muchas más personas de las que eran, y a pesar de eso, el pastel acabó cayendo entero en una sola sentada. No contentos con eso, al poco Percy pidió varias pizzas familiares (esta vez se aseguró de abrirlas por el lado que tocaba), y pasaron las horas hasta ir al club Nueva Roma apoltronados en los sofás, tratando de recuperarse de tal empacho.

Los regalos vinieron entre medias. A Nico las sorpresas le ponían nervioso, mucho más si se trataban de sorpresas que venían de Percy, de Jason o de los dos juntos. Pero se habían comportado con él tan bien durante todo el día que decidió darles un voto de confianza.

Hazel pidió ser la primera en darle su regalo, que consistía en una bufanda tejida por ella (era oscura, como a él le gustaba, pero con algunos hilos de plata que la hacían más bonita y elegante) y una antigua chaqueta de aviador, del estilo de la de Nico, que había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano y había remendado ella, y que a partir de entonces se convirtió en la favorita de su hermano.

—Éste es de parte de los dos, y la idea se le ocurrió a Frank —dijo ella, antes de darle un pequeño paquete que contenía unos guantes sin dedos que resultaron ser muy cálidos.

—Para cuando te pongas a dibujar al aire libre, ahora que se acerca el invierno, y así no te hieles tanto las manos —comentó el canadiense.

Nico no se llevaba mal con Frank, pero pocas veces le mostraba el cariño que sentía por él, así como lo feliz que le hacía que estuviera con su hermana. En aquella ocasión, le dio un gran abrazo (o más bien, se dejó abrazar por él).

Jason y Reyna le habían comprado el regalo juntos, y al principio Nico se negó a abrirlo pues ya les debía haber costado mucho dinero la tarta, pero acabó aceptándolo y descubrió que le habían regalado un lote de productos artísticos que él había estado dudando durante mucho tiempo en si debía darse el capricho de comprárselos o no.

Tuvo que reprimirse el grito de emoción al descubrirlos, al igual que un gemido de placer cuando probó su calidad.

—¿Lo sugirió Reyna, cierto? —preguntó, lleno de seguridad. Sabía que Jason le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba de arte, pero también sabía que sólo Reyna era capaz de acordarse de aquellas cosas.

—Pero son los que querías, ¿no? —preguntó la chica, toqueteándose la trenza, como siempre que estaba insegura.

—Claro. Me encantan —aseguró, y justo entonces pensó que con aquellos colores debía hacer un retrato para ella, como muestra de agradecimiento.

—¿Mi turno? —preguntó Leo, que sostenía una bolsa, y mientras hablaba, sacó el contenido de ésta—. Bienvenido al club de "amamos a Leo", Nico.

Su obsequio no era otro más que una camiseta que ponía: "Team Leo" y debajo, una foto del susodicho.

—Puedes usarla para cuando estás trabajando con arcilla y tienes que llevar camisetas que no te importa ensuciar… —sugiró Percy.

—De ninguna manera. No llevaré esto nunca —se negó en redondo.

—Bueno, en ese caso te tendré que dar mi verdadero regalo. ¿Me ayudas, Jason?

Juntos volvieron con una silla que al parecer había fabricado el mismo Leo.

—Está hecha para que puedas sentarte durante largas horas mientras estás frente a la mesa inclinada de dibujo, una mesa normal o un caballete de cualquier altura. Yo uso una igual para mientras estoy trabajando en mis cosas y te puedo decir que la espalda te lo agradecerá.

Lo dijo de un modo tan sincero que hasta Leo se ganó un abrazo por parte de Nico aquel día.

—Bueno, yo… —comenzó a decir Percy.

—Habías dicho que nos pagabas a todos la entrada al Nueva Roma —le recordó Nico.

—Sí, claro. Pero esto es sólo una pequeña cosita, muy útil, como todo lo que te han dado hasta ahora…

Le ofreció un pequeño paquete que, una vez desenvuelto resultó ser una caja de preservativos.

—No sé por qué no me lo había visto venir… —fue la reacción de Nico—. Tenías que hacer algo así, Jackson… Tú siempre necesitas ser la guinda del pastel.

—¿Pero yo qué he hecho de malo? —preguntó inocentemente el aludido—. Además, luego seguro que me lo agradeces…

—¿Y cómo decías que se llamaba esa chica con la que compartes trabajo de investigación, Leo? —fue la pregunta con la que Reyna, la maravillosa Reyna a la que algún día Nico construiría un templo en agradecimiento, le salvó de la vergüenza—. ¿Calypso?

* * *

"Con esas pintas no vas a ir al Nueva Roma", le había dicho Percy, y en cuanto le miró, Jason se unió a su opinión. Desentrañaron su armario por completo, y tras descartar todas sus sudaderas y vaqueros holgados al final le habían obligado a ponerse unos pantalones negros que nunca se había puesto, ni cuando Hazel se los había regalado (según Percy le hacían muy buen culo) y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Partieron todos los chicos en el coche de Jason, y cuando iban a ponerse a la cola de entrada, descubrieron que Reyna y Hazel ya les esperaban más adelante.

Hazel estaba preciosa en un vestido dorado que había modificado ella misma, con sus rizos formando un bonito recogido que seguramente habría sido obra de Reyna y sus magníficas habilidades en cuestiones de belleza (la chica se avergonzaba un poco de ellas, aunque habían sido fruto de haber ayudado durante toda su vida en el negocio familiar, una cadena de spas de lujo). Por su parte, Reyna estaba despampanante. Nico siempre la había visto guapa, pero para él nunca había lucido tan arrebatadora como aquel día, con aquel vestido rojo que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su tonificada figura sin dejar de resultar elegante como ella era; con la melena que solía atar completamente suelta, y con aquellas sandalias de tacón doradas. Nico se fijó en la reacción de Jason al verla, vio cómo él la encontró muy sexy y vio cómo ella notaba que él la veía sexy.

Ya en el interior del local se dirigieron a la mesa que Percy había reservado previamente para ellos. A pesar de no contar ninguno con veintiún años, también había conseguido que les sirvieran algunos cócteles. Nico no pensaba beber mucho, pero aceptó de buen grado el primero, más que nada para no tener que discutir con sus amigos que querían que intentara de dejar de ser un muermo.

Leo sacó a bailar a Reyna en cuanto se acabaron el contenido de sus vasos, y Jason siguió la visión de su espalda desnuda por el local con mirada soñadora.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo vas a pedirle salir? —le preguntó Percy, enunciando en voz alta el pensamiento de todos.

Jason pegó otro trago del vaso de tubo que seguía en su mano.

—O si no tienes ninguna intención con ella… bueno, me disculparás pero yo hoy me la tiro —sentenció, ante lo que Jason casi se ahoga en su bebida.

Mientras Hazel le pegaba golpecitos en la espalda, en cuanto recuperó el aliento le replicó de forma amenazadora:

—Ni se te ocurra, Perce.

Él sonrió en respuesta.

—Tranquilo, por raro que parezca sé que no soy su tipo… le van más los chicos aburridos y de honor con pezones sensibles.

—¿Cómo sabes qué…? —preguntó Hazel, confundida.

—Mejor que no lo sepas, Hazel, créeme —replicó Nico.

—Salgamos a bailar, entonces —dijo Frank, levantándose como por impulso.

Verles bailar era un espectáculo muy tierno. Hazel, a pesar de su corta estatura no solía llevar tacones, por lo que sus cuerpos quedaban realmente descompensados. A pesar de este inconveniente, conseguían bailar de forma armoniosa, con un estilo diferente al de los demás.

Jason y Percy obligaron a que Nico saliera a bailar con ellos bajo las luces de neón, y aunque al principio se resistió un poco, acabó pasando un buen rato. Era divertida la mezcla de los disparatados movimientos de Percy, junto a los gestos rígidos más propios de un robot de Jason. "No tienes flexibilidad alguna, Grace, a saber lo manta que eres en la cama", comentó Percy en más de una ocasión. Nico llegó a pensar que a Percy lo poco que había bebido se le había subido demasiado a la cabeza cuando dejó de lado a Jason para bailar muy pegado a él, con los codos en sus hombros y los antebrazos detrás de su cabeza, pero su amigo simplemente sonreía y el tiempo había conseguido que Nico ya no se sintiera incómodo cuando Percy le tocaba, así que también se dejó llevar. Jason, para sorpresa de ambos se mostró un poco celoso, así que decidió rodearle la cintura por detrás, y de este modo Nico acabó convirtiéndose en la mezcla de aquel raro sándwich. Estuvieron haciendo durante largo rato el tonto, hasta que vieron cerca de ellos a Reyna que ya había dejado de bailar con Leo y al parecer tenía detrás de ella a un chico. Entonces Percy y Nico empujaron a Jason para que salvara del apuro a una amiga que sabía perfectamente salir del apuro sola, y Percy le preguntó si no le importaría que él se fuera a bailar con una chica a la que había echado el ojo a la entrada del local. Nico le aseguró que no, y sus dos amigos desaparecieron por una pista de baile cada vez más concurrida.

Nico se desplazó hasta una pared, que se encontraba en una zona poco iluminada y en la que apoyó la espalda. A solas, Nico empezó a reír, y se planteó si la bebida habría llevado algo más que un chorrito de vodka mezclado con zumo de frutas. Pero sabía que no, que aquella reacción no era fruto sino de la desinhibición y de dejarse llevar por la alegría de sus amigos. Todavía sonreía cuando alguien susurró en su oído:

—Di Angelo.

No era otro sino Will Solace.

Nico ya no recordaba el hecho de haberle dicho dónde iba a ir aquella la noche, de hecho no había pensado ni por un segundo que el rubio pudiese acabar acudiendo allí. ¿Sería casualidad o habría ido allí por él? Sin saber qué hacer giró el rostro hacia él, de modo que sus ojos se encontraron. En aquella semioscuridad, por primera vez Nico tuvo una imagen de lo que posteriormente sería su primer retrato de Will a blanco y negro.

—Solace, ¿qué haces aquí?

En respuesta recibió una risita de Will.

—Te recuerdo que tú me habías invitado, Nico.

—Já. Ni en tus mejores sueños —respondió con mayor brusquedad de la que habitualmente empleaba.

La sonrisa de Will se esfumó un segundo de sus labios, pero estaban tan cerca que Nico se dio cuenta. Al instante, sintió que había hecho mal al ser tan duro con él.

—¿Por qué te haces tanto el difícil? ¿O es que disfrutas burlándote de mí?

De nuevo, la expresión dolida sólo permaneció un instante en su rostro, pero Nico la vio. Y también vio otra cosa, vio que Will había trabajado desde bien temprano aquella mañana, que seguramente habría tenido clase durante toda la tarde pero que había acudido aquella noche a verle a _él_ , que tenía el pelo todavía mojado porque se había duchado de forma apresurada, y que la camisa que llevaba (de unos colores casi tan fosforescentes como las propias danzarinas luces de neón del local) era la única que había encontrado bien planchada, y que si quizás no le convencía tanto ni combinaba como debería con el resto de su atuendo era porque no había tenido más tiempo de prepararse, porque se había dado prisa para asegurarse de que en algún momento de la noche se acabaría encontrando con _él_ , y que al haberlo encontrado al fin y él haberlo rechazado con aquella crueldad de nuevo, el alma se le había caído a los pies. Y sin embargo allí estaba, con la expresión mudada, dispuesto a una segunda ronda de ataques verbales.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué decidía herirle si a él no le producía ningún placer, más bien todo lo contrario? "La cuestión es dejarte llevar, Nico. Hoy celebramos tu cumpleaños. Prueba a dejarte llevar por un día, pruébalo y no hace falta que me digas después qué es lo que sientes al hacerlo, pero pruébalo por un día", le había susurrado al oído Percy cuando habían bailado chocando sus caderas.

Sin pensar, Nico le agarró de la muñeca y le dijo:

—Ven a bailar conmigo.

Al mirarle, pudo ver cómo los ojos de Will estaban llenos de incredulidad.

—Solace, no esperes a que te lo diga dos veces, porque eso no sucederá —añadió, y con esto pareció convencer a Will, que le siguió.

Al principio simplemente bailaron el uno delante del otro, moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con los brazos. Pero en la siguiente canción a Will lo empujaron hacia delante de modo que impactó con Nico, que superó su reacción inicial de apartarle o echarse hacia atrás y en su lugar llevó las manos a sus costados con firmeza para hacerle recuperar el equilibrio. Una vez recuperado, en cambio, siguió con las manos en aquella posición, y notó la consistencia del cuerpo de Will, y estando más cerca de él notó que olía a melocotón y sintió ganas de olerle de más cerca, aunque se comedió, y entonces notó las manos de Will posadas en su vientre que lentamente, completamente al descompás de la música, subieron por su cuerpo, hasta llegarle al cuello, y al hacerlo acabaron completamente pegados. Cada vez parecía que hubiera más gente a su alrededor, hacía más calor y la música aumentaba de ritmo. Nico levantó la vista que había mantenido alejada durante todo el rato y se encontró con los ojos de Will, con su cara bañada por una fina capa de sudor y coloreada por haces de luz brillantes en diferentes tonos del arcoíris. La mano de Will subió un poco por su nuca al tiempo que su boca le preguntó algo que no fue capaz de escuchar, pero sus labios, sus labios tan pronto rosas, azules o amarillos parecieron preguntarle un "¿Puedo?", Nico no sabía a qué se refería, pero asintió. Acto seguido sintió cómo Will enterraba las manos en sus cabellos, y entonces supo que lo que había hecho era deshacerle la coleta, y ahora le mesaba el cuero cabelludo, y Nico no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Le encantaba que le tocaran el pelo, le hacía ronronear como un gatito, y por eso mismo nunca dejaba que se lo hicieran. Pero aquel día era distinto, él se iba a dejar llevar, quería probar lo que era aquello… Alguien debió impactar de nuevo con ellos, y Nico echó la cabeza hacia delante, esta vez hasta pegar su frente a la de Will. Cerró los ojos y notó cómo compartían el aire que exhalaban. Las manos de Will dejaron su nuca para pasar al rostro, y la derecha acarició su mejilla y acabó en su labio, que Nico entreabrió en respuesta para atraparlo con cuidado entre sus dientes. Después, inclinó la cabeza para que sus rostros estuvieran más próximos sin que sus narices chocaran y justo cuando Will retiró el dedo de su boca, en el instante inmediatamente después, sus labios se encontraron. Y se besaron.

* * *

 _Como persona que evita ir a locales nocturnos para así no tener que bailar por ahí, no sé si la escena del baile habrá quedado real. Espero que sí. Quiero darles las gracias como siempre a mis chicas, primero a FromTheFuture por sus reviews de apoyo que son el combustible de esta historia (al Jon mencionado no le falta ninguna h en el nombre e.e), a Lia por el chispazo que inició el capítulo del fic, a Diana por atosigarme a que lo continuara y a Michelle por sus descripciones de pasteles, así como a todas por sugerirme olores y aguantarme cuando hablo de mis historias._

 _Al resto de lectores, gracias por estar ahí y nos leemos en el próximo. **Pax.**_


	5. Contraluz

**CAPÍTULO V**

 **Nico y Will. Noviembre de 2013.  
Contraluz.**

Fue Will quien rompió el beso. En respuesta, Nico se apartó de él y le miró a la cara. Parecía que alguien le acababa de contar un chiste muy bueno, al tiempo que se mordía el labio y negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nico, todo brusquedad.

—Di Angelo, así no. Así no… —el rubio seguía negando.

—¿Así no qué?

—Pues que no puedes besar con el ceño fruncido. Es algo que se nota y el beso resulta amargo —dicho esto, le llevó un dedo al entrecejo, lo presionó e intentó masajear la zona.

Con el ceño aún más fruncido Nico se echó para atrás para alejarse de él, y de este modo chocó con una confusa pareja de baile. Tras apartarse rápidamente de ellos, se escurrió como pudo entre la gente, que estaba por todas partes. Entonces recordó por qué odiaba tanto ir al Nueva Roma. Siempre había tanta gente, tantos estudiantes de su edad, todos pululando como abejas tontas en un enjambre… Tan rápido como pudo, salió del local.

Una vez fuera, apoyó la espalda contra el muro y recuperó el aliento. Estaba planteándose en si llamar a un taxi o volverse a casa caminando, cuando alguien le agarró de la muñeca.

Evidentemente, se trataba de Will. Estaba claro que un tipo como él no podría darse por vencido así como así.

Le estiró para que acabara frente a su cuerpo, para volver a besarle, esta vez con fuerza, y acabar haciéndole impactar en la pared, atrapándole allí mientras duraba el beso, mucho más apasionado y frenético que el anterior. El frío del exterior contrastaba con el calor que desprendía de sus cuerpos. De nuevo fue Will quien truncó el beso, aunque sólo ligeramente, y sonrió al sentir que Nico buscaba sus labios a tientas.

—¿Ves como al no est…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero el otro dijo hizo que se guardase sus palabras al reemprender el beso y girar su cuerpo, de modo que fuera la espalda del rubio la que se encontrase contra la pared y el moreno quien estuviese al mando.

El beso bien pudo haber durado hasta el vigésimo cumpleaños de Nico. Pero casi estaban en diciembre, y ellos no iban abrigados, sobretodo Nico, con su camiseta sin mangas, cuando él acostumbraba a llevar capas sobre capas.

—Tienes frío —murmuró Will contra sus labios—. Hace mucho frío. Ven, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento de aquí al lado…

Se escurrió de la prisión de sus brazos y emprendió el camino. Sin embargo, Nico no hizo ademán de seguirle.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te fías de mí? —preguntó Will al girarse hacia él.

—¿Debería? Apenas sé nada de ti…

—Bueno, sabes que trabajo en una cafetería y durante meses no he envenenado a nadie… Si quieres jugar al 20 preguntas para así estar más tranquilo, podríamos hacerlo al amparo de la calefacción de mi Camaro o en mi casa…

Nico siguió sin moverse, pero Will sí que lo hizo, y al final, escuchó que los rápidos pasos de Nico se le unían para acabar caminando a su lado.

—Ni siquiera tienen buenos bolsillos, menudo asco de pantalones —protestó al comprobar que no podía meterse las manos en éstos, pero Will le oyo, y como Will era Will, replicó:

—Pues son lo mejor que te he visto llevar nunca. Te hacen el buen culo que me imaginaba que tendrías.

—¿Tú te imagi…? ¿Crees que yo…? —finalmente, Nico cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de que estaba sonando muy patético. Muy Percy a cuando empezó a salir con Annabeth, y él se había burlado tanto por aquel entonces…

—Sí, cada vez que te veía con esos pantalones anchos que pretendían caerse de tu cintura pero por desgracia nunca lo hacían, me imaginaba cómo sería lo de debajo. Y sí, creo que tienes un culo bonito. Aunque no lo he visto, claro. Pero no es lo más bonito que tienes, en mi humilde opinión —permaneció callado por un momento, mientras se metía las manos en los pantalones y rebuscaba, hasta que extrajo unas llaves—. Mi coche, te había dicho que estaba cerca.

Nico no prestaba especial atención al tema automovilístico; de hecho, debía ser el único joven de todo Estados Unidos con diecinueve años que no tuviese el carné. A pesar de eso, el coche de Will le sorprendió. Era uno de aquellos coches antiguos que debía costar una fortuna mantener en buenas condiciones. Tenía una presencia imponente. Naranja o rojo, bajo aquella luz no podía determinarse, pero sí que el largo capó era surcado por dos grandes franjas blancas. Nico tardó en abrir la puerta del copiloto y entrar, y se maldijo por ello.

En el interior, Will estaba tocando los botones que controlaban el flujo del aire acondicionado.

—Va a salir frío al principio, pero si me pongo en marcha se calentará más rápido —dicho esto, y una vez se aseguró de que Nico se hubiese puesto el cinturón de seguridad Will arrancó con presteza, giró el volante y comenzó con el juego del cambio de marchas. A diferencia de él, todos sus amigos conducían coches automáticos, y en cambio el rubio parecía manejarlo con mejor soltura y mayor seguridad que todos ellos.

Nico era un artista a pesar de todo, y como artista siempre prestaba atención a los detalles, en este caso, a cómo conducían los demás. Jason siempre estaba pendiente del tráfico, de las normas de la circulación, de que no le pusieran una multa y de no rayar su coche, aunque éste fuese un modelo modesto como el suyo (aún conservaba el que hubiera desechado su hermana mayor, Thalia, años atrás). Percy era descuidado, le gustaba dar inesperados acelerones porque si no los trayectos le resultaban aburridos, miraba más por las ventanillas y menos por los espejos retrovisores. Reyna, como en todo, era eficiente, llegaba a los lugares en el mínimo tiempo posible, estaba concentrada en la circulación y puede que siempre fuera a 10 km/h más rápido de lo permitido, pero nunca se notaba. Frank iba lento como una tortuga y no dejaba que pusieran música en la radio ni que hablaran porque tenía que concentrarse. Hazel tenía el carné pero nunca conducía, quizás porque no llegaba bien a los pedales. Y con Leo… con Leo había tenido el suficiente juicio como para no haberse subido nunca. Will, en cambio, parecía conducir como si realmente disfrutara la actividad, y con la soltura suficiente que parecía que el volante formase parte de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dibujarme conduciendo? —preguntó, con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

Nico le lanzó una mirada hosca, que el rubio no interceptó.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir que eres mi puta musa, Solace?

—Ey, ey. Shhhh —Retiró la mano derecha del volante para estirarla y llevar el índice encima de los labios de Nico, sin dejar de mirar la carretera—. Modera tu lenguaje cuando estés con mi bebé.

—¿Tu be…? ¿El coche? ¿El jodido coche? —preguntó, una vez se deshizo de la mano de Will, con el ceño fruncido.

Will detuvo el coche en medio de la calle. No pasaba nadie más pero aun así…

—Sal ahora mismo, contempla la hermosura de mi Chevrolet Camaro del 73, míralo bien y retira lo dicho si quieres volver a subir. Y nunca más te atrevas a decir nada feo de él —terminó diciendo, tras haberse cruzado de brazos.

Nico alzó las cejas con incredulidad, si de verdad pensaba que iba a seguir sus estúpidos designios en una noche tan fría como aquélla, Solace estaba más loco de lo que él había apreciado anteriormente. Le miró, para tratar de dilucidar si iba en serio o no. Y entonces, captó una imagen que hizo que en su cabeza comenzara a formarse un nuevo dibujo.

Se habían detenido a pocos metros de una farola encendida que iluminaba el perfil de Will, enmarcándolo en luz, que contrastaba con las sombras del coche que lo engullían. Nico se vio sacando el gastado carboncillo de su caja metálica y comenzando a trazar con la mayor premura todos los rasgos del chico, que en aquel extraño juego de luces parecían más angulosos que nunca.

Will se aclaró la garganta y dijo, con un tono manchado por algunas gotas que parecían ser de vergüenza:

—Y entonces me miras así, y yo no puedo hacerme el duro. Así no llegaremos nunca a ningún lado —pareció que decía más para sí que para nadie, y al principio Nico pensaba que hablaba del trayecto que les quedaba en coche, pues acababa de encender de nuevo el motor, pero luego se imaginó que quizás hablase de otra cosa.

Permanecieron durante un rato en silencio, rodeados por el ruido del motor que no dejaba de trabajar. Fue Will quien volvió a hablar:

—Entonces, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?

—Era —remarcó Nico, al ver que en el reloj del salpicadero ya pasaban de las doce.

—¿Cuántos cumplías? ¿17?

—¿17? —Nico preguntó con una exclamación de sorpresa—. Pero si voy a la universidad…

—¿Ah, de veras? Creía que venías al café a saltarte las clases del instituto.

Nico no pensaba responderle a aquello. Cuando giró la cabeza, vio que el otro chico hacía grandes esfuerzos por contenerse la risa.

—Jo, es tan fácil hacerte rabiar que es inevitable no hacerlo… —después de esto cambió de tono, para tratar de calmar el enfado de Nico—. ¿Entonces, estudias Bellas Artes, cierto?

Nico asintió. Pero Will estaba conduciendo y no le miraba, así que dijo en voz alta:

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—¿Me tomas por un estudiante? ¿No crees que pueda ser un simple camarero?

—Trabajas a media jornada —le explicó, como si fuera evidente—. Aunque no entiendo por qué, porque tu coche parece muy caro, aunque sea tan viejo.

—Clásico, si no te importa —puntualizó—. Y tienes razón, lo del trabajo… es una prueba de mi padre.

Nico no preguntó, aunque tenía curiosidad, y Will decidió explicárselo:

—Es una especie de penitencia. Hice una pequeña trastada que le molestó… y mi padre decidió obligarme a trabajar durante todo el curso para mostrarme lo que es el "trabajo duro". Bah, como si él realmente supiera lo que es eso. Estudio Medicina, por cierto. Estoy en tercero.

—¿Qué tipo de trastada?

Al principio le pilló desprevenido el hecho de que se mostrara abiertamente interesado por algo suyo, luego respondió:

—El verano pasado, él se pensaba que estaría en Hawái haciendo surf, pero me vine algo antes y sin avisar monté una fiestecilla en casa que se nos fue algo de las manos —explicó, restándole importancia al asunto—. Lo que a él le fastidió fue que cuando llegó a casa, con el propósito de montar él su propia fiesta, no podía porque había jóvenes borrachos por la terraza, la piscina y su apreciado jacuzzi. Eso y… que cuando llegó a mi habitación me encontró montándomelo con un chico.

—Él no sabía que tú eras… —comenzó a decir Nico, pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

—Bi. Soy bisexual —completó, con naturalidad—. Y no, no lo sabía, por eso se mosqueó más. Pero no por lo que tú piensas —añadió rápidamente—. Mi padre querría que se lo hubiese dicho antes y que no se lo hubiese "ocultado"… porque él también lo es.

—Oh —musitó Nico—. No, no me esperaba eso.

—¿Tu familia sabe lo tuyo?

De normal Nico se habría sentido molesto por la insolencia de preguntarle algo tan personal, cohibido porque si no se le daba bien hablar de él, mucho menos de esa parte de su ser. Pero por una vez, la conversación con aquel medio desconocido (a quien había besado, debía recordar) iba fluida, y no se lo había preguntado con la intención de burlarse, ni para restregarle el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de que era gay de antemano; simplemente se lo decía amigablemente, como para saber más de él y ponerse de su lado, porque le importaba. O quizás no tanto. Sí, seguramente se estaba envalentonando demasiado.

—Hazel… que es mi hermana. Mi padre pasa de mí, creo que ni sabe lo que estudio, él simplemente firma el cheque de la universidad. Y mi madre igual… está demasiado ocupada con su nueva perfecta familia, con su perfecto marido y con el cuidado de su hija perfecta Bianca (no me malinterpretes, quiero mucho a mi hermana pequeña, ella no ha hecho nada malo para acabar en una familia así).

Estuvo en silencio por unos instantes, pero finalmente admitió:

—Aunque la madre de Percy sí lo sabe… y ella es más mi madre que ninguna otra persona en el planeta.

—Cada familia, un mundo —concluyó Will, tras haber girado y recorrido unos metros en silencio—. ¿Y qué, estás de rollo con alguien?

De haber estado comiendo, Nico se habría atragantado.

—Pero… ¿cómo crees que yo estaría con…?

—Chico, no eres tan feo. Al menos, cuando no pones esa cara de ogro y empiezas a gruñir…

—Eres un idiota, Solace —dijo, pretendiendo zanjar el tema. No obstante, las siguientes palabras se le escaparon de los labios—. Y no estoy con nadie.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sientes que no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ti? —preguntó el rubio, esta vez con verdadero interés, sin ningún atisbo de broma en su voz. Con Will, empezaba a darse cuenta Nico, siempre había una alternancia entre la seriedad y la broma.

—No, no es eso —respondió rápidamente—. Simplemente… no quiero estar con nadie.

—¿Nunca?

—Pues claro que no digo que nunca, Solace —negó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aun cuando ni él mismo lo tenía claro—. Pero por el momento, no.

—¿Por qué no?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Nico miró fugazmente a Will, como había hecho durante toda la conversación. La única diferencia era que en esta ocasión el rubio le estaba mirando atentamente, esperando a oír su respuesta.

—Pues, porque las relaciones son… complicadas. Y yo ya tengo una vida bastante complicada ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué dices que tu vida es complicada?

—Estoy en primero y tengo que apuntarme a muchísimos proyectos y esforzarme al máximo en ellos para tratar de destacar y poder participar en las exposiciones porque sólo así podré no depender de unos padres que prefieren ignorarme y poder vivir en un futuro de lo que a mí me gusta haciendo lo que me apasiona siendo yo mismo.

Una vez dicho aquello, expulsó todo el aire que se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Era algo que no le había dicho ni siquiera a Jason, a quien solía confiarle sus cosas, ni a Reyna, con quien hablaba de lo que realmente le preocupaba. Era lo que había sentido desde el mismo instante en que había pisado por primera vez el aula de Dibujo 101. Una presión que llevaba a todos lados.

—¿Y crees que una relación amorosa te la complicaría todavía más? — En lugar de mostrarse compasivo, Will se le encaró. Le miró a los ojos, pero Nico no respondió, aunque con su mirada se lo decía todo—. Di Angelo, ¿qué clase de idea tienes de las relaciones? Porque son… son… ¡justo lo contrario!

Will sonaba exasperado, y en respuesta Nico rodó los ojos, cansado.

—Ilústrame entonces, gurú del amor.

—Una pareja es alguien con quien compartes tus preocupaciones y te ayuda a que éstas disminuyan, o lo intenta, y hace que todo sea más llevadero. Así es como funciona el amor.

Nico giró el rostro y miró a través de la ventanilla. Se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido, aunque no sabía cuándo había sido eso.

—Te has equivocado. Estás en la calle que toca, pero mi casa está un poco más adelante, y a ese otro lado.

—¿De verdad te has dado cuenta ahora? Llevamos parados un rato. Y, sé que ésta no es tu casa. Porque es la mía.

Nico abrió mucho los ojos y miró de nuevo a la casa, y luego el punto donde debía estar la suya, a escasos números de ésta.

—No puede ser… ¿bromeas?

—En absoluto —negó él también con la cabeza—. Pero bueno, como veo que la velada no va a ir por donde yo quería, voy a llevarte hasta tu puerta.

De este modo, arrancó el coche de nuevo. Nico se preguntó cómo no había podido darse cuenta de que el ruido del motor había dejado de sonar.

—Entonces, dime una cosa —dijo Will—. Si no te va lo de tener un rollo, como has querido dar a entender antes, y si no quieres iniciar ninguna relación por el momento… ¿por qué me has besado?

Las casas estaban tan próximas que, cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, ya pudo apagar de nuevo el motor y girarse para volver a mirar a Nico, en espera de una respuesta que el moreno no sabía darle.

—Percy me había dicho que me dejara llevar por una noche… para ver qué tal. Pero ha sido un error. Me gustaría hacer como si no hubiera pasado —no habló con malicia, en esta ocasión. Simplemente era lo que él quería… pero al ver a Will, la percibió de nuevo. Su vulnerabilidad. Aunque después sonrió y habló jocosamente, aquello le había dolido.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo justo antes de responderle:

—¿Así que he sido tu pequeño experimento, no? ¿Lo habías planeado cuando me habías dicho esta mañana que estarías en el Nueva Roma?

—No… yo… no. No sabía que ibas a venir. Ha sido un impulso tonto… Lo siento.

—Ya, bueno —comentó Will, con la vista fija en la pantalla—. Al parecer, eso de hacer como si no hubiera pasado… no va a ser posible.

Antes de que Nico le preguntara el porqué, Will giró la muñeca para que él pudiera observar su pantalla. En ella había una foto de ellos dos, en el mismo momento en que se habían besado.

—Está tan bien hecha que se puede apreciar que me besabas con el ceño fruncido como yo te había dicho… ¿lo ves?

Nico esquivó su comentario, y dijo, en cambio:

—¿Quién la ha hecho? ¿Quién te la ha enviado?

—Una amiga mía que me había acompañado al Nueva Roma… cuando la ha hecho estaba bailando con Percy… tu Percy.

Nico se quedó perplejo. Por unos segundos, no hizo nada. Después, llevó la mano hasta la manija de la puerta y dijo:

—Gracias por traerme. Buenas noches —salió del vehículo rápidamente y justo cuando había terminado de rodearlo para enfilar por el caminillo que llevaba a la puerta de su casa, Will, con la ventanilla bajada, le llamó:

—Ey, espera, Nico. Quiero saber… ¿volverás a la cafetería?

—¿Por qué no iba a volver, Solace? —preguntó Nico, como si de nuevo aquella pregunta fuese estúpida, y no su comportamiento de las últimas semanas.

—Es bueno saberlo —comentó, mientras Nico llegaba a su puerta—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Vale, vale. Muchas gracias y todo eso. Ahora lárgate a tu casa a dormir.

La voz de Nico pretendía ser dura, pero mostraba que su intención era solamente la de aparentarlo. Will le siguió el juego:

—Pero yo quiero asegurarme de que entras y estás seguro.

—Ya, claro. Lo que quieres es saber dónde está el escondrijo de la llave extra para poder usarla de vez en cuando y meterte en mi cama en mitad de la noche.

Will fingió pensárselo.

—Pues, tampoco es mal plan.

—Ya, claro. Pues a mí no me hace gracia. Vuelve con tu culo y tu escoria de coche a tu casa.

—¡Cómo osas decir eso de…! Me voy ya porque… —comenzó a hacer la maniobra de marcha atrás—, porque si no no sé lo qué haré contigo…

Cuando Nico entró en casa, subió a su habitación y sin quitarse la ropa, se echó en la cama. Aquél había sido un día muy distinto al de todos los anteriores. Y no sólo por Will y la última parte de la velada. Aunque también, claro.

Entonces fue cuando su teléfono móvil vibró desde dentro del bolsillo, él decidió mirar el mensaje y se sorprendió al descubrir que venía de un número desconocido.

 _¿Has cerrado la puerta con llave y te has asegurado de que dentro no había ningún ladrón dentro?_

Estaba claro que era de Will. Nico recordó que en su cuaderno de dibujo, aquél que se había dejado en la cafetería hacía ya un mes, ponía su número. Seguramente, al igual que la dirección, el otro chico se lo habría apuntado.

 _ **¿No crees que debería hacerse en el orden inverso?**_

 _Ya, bueno, pero eres tú el que siempre va a contracorriente._

Nico no respondió nada. Decidió añadirlo a su agenda de contactos. Como si lo estuviera espiando, Will le dijo:

 _¿Ya me has añadido a tu agenda? ¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Mi doctorcito sexy?_

Nico rodó los ojos, pero al estar a solas, también se permitió una pequeña risita.

Optó por enviarle una captura de pantalla, en la que se leía que su nombre era "Pain in the ass".

 _Uhmmmmm. ¿Te das cuenta del doble sentido que tiene eso? ¿O lo has hecho precisamente por eso?_

Nico tragó saliva. No lo había pensado… Decidió hacer como si nada, dejó el móvil en la cama y se dispuso a desabrocharse las botas, quitarse aquellos malditos ajustados pantalones y cambiarse por algo más cómodo.

Encima del edredón, su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

 _¿Eres tú el que ha encendido la luz? ¿En ese caso, sabías que tu ventana puede verse desde la mía? ¿No es fascinante?_

Nico la apagó al instante.

 _Sí, tu ventana se ve desde la mía —_ sentenció, al saber que Will la había apagado precisamente por haber leído su mensaje.

 _¿Duermes con pijama, en ropa interior o desnudo?_

Como es obvio, Nico también obvió aquel mensaje. Y como era de esperar, Will se autorrespondió.

 _Con pijama, es evidente._

 _No, espera. Con pijama no. Con una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal, o algo así._

Will había acertado.

 _Sé que he dado en el clavo._

 _ **No creo que con el servicio de la cafetería por el que pago vengan incluidas estas insistentes chácharas a medianoche.**_

 _No, eso va incluido en otro paquete de servicios bien diferente. Y como sé que no vas a preguntarme de a qué me refiero, te lo responderé a continuación._

No obstante, Will tardó en enviar el siguiente mensaje. En contra de sus principios, Nico lo esperó con el teléfono en la mano.

 _Es lo que hacen los novios, Little Nico. O los que van a ser novios en un futuro._

 _ **No me llames Little Nico**_ —respondió, sin demora y obviando el resto del mensaje.

 _Tarde. Ya se te ha quedado como mote. Es oficial._ A continuación, le envió una captura de pantalla, en la que se veía que en efecto, aquél era el nombre que le había puesto, acompañado por el emoticono de la cara de enfado.

 _ **Ni se te ocurra llamarme así en público.**_

Will no dijo nada.

 _ **O me meteré con tu coche.**_

 _Mientras te metas dentro, creo que contigo podré hacer una excepción._

Nico no dijo nada.

Will no dijo nada.

Nico se tapó con el edredón, el móvil estaba a su lado. Finalmente, éste volvió a vibrar.

 _Di Angelo._

 _ **Solace. Algunos intentamos dormir.**_

 _Es que tengo una duda._

 _Y ya que tú estudias Bellas Artes, querría saber si tú sabrías responderme._

 _ **No pienso colarte como modelo desnudo.**_

 _¡¿Pero qué imagen tienes de mí? No me refería a eso. En absoluto._

 _ **Mejor así. Por si acaso.**_

 _ **Dispara, Solace.**_

 _¿Cuál dirías que es el color de los sueños?_

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Supongo que habrá quedado claro que en cursiva van los mensajes de texto, y en cursiva y negrita los mensajes de texto que envía Nico._

 _No se me ocurría un color para este capítulo, pero creo que el término de contraluz es el más adecuado. Tenía pensado que en este capítulo hubiese un salto temporal, pero me ha parecido conveniente incluir cómo fue el beso y esta charla antes que lo que vendrá a continuación, que era necesario para establecer las bases de lo que será la relación a partir de ahora._

 _¿Y qué opináis los demás?_ _¿Cuál es el color de los sueños?_

 _Saludos desde el otro lado,_

 _Littlemacca._


	6. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

 **Noviembre de 2013**

En el Nueva Roma, cuando Percy se había separado de Nico, lo había hecho con el propósito de sacar a bailar a una chica que le había guiñado el ojo a la entrada del local. Lo había conseguido y habían bailado, y luego la había invitado a una copa, aunque ella había rechazado el alcohol y le había sorprendido pidiéndose un simple jugo de manzana. Estaban hablando un poco, había descubierto que se llamaba Diana, que tenía su edad y que estudiaba Medicina, cuando la chica lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras de nuevo a la pista de baile. Así que habían vuelto a bailar, aunque él se daba cuenta de que ella tenía la atención fija en otra parte, y que llevaba el teléfono móvil en la mano. De pronto, se detuvo y, eufórica, comenzó a sacar fotos sin parar.

Justo después descubrió que se trataba de la compañera de piso y mejor amiga de Will Solace, y que, al igual que él, se moría por conseguir que él y Nico acabasen juntos. Aquél resultó ser el comienzo de una larga amistad.

 **Nico y Will. Diciembre de 2013  
Azul ultramar**

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que llevas puesto, Solace? —preguntó Nico, a modo de saludo. Ahora volvía a ir todos los días a la cafetería, y de vez en cuando se enviaba mensajes con Will, aunque era siempre el rubio quien iniciaba dichas conversaciones.

—Es un jersey navideño —respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios. Era de un rojo y verde vibrantes, y tenía a un enorme ciervo en el centro, con una cornamenta en relieve—. ¿No te parece adorable?

Nico enarcó una ceja.

—Ehm… ¿ador…? —dejó la palabra a medias, negándose a pronunciarla ante él—. Es demasiado temprano para mí para ver colores tan estridentes.

—Claro, ahora entiendo por qué parece que le hayas robado la ropa a un enterrador —observó, mirándole de arriba abajo con detenimiento y sin disimulo alguno.

—Café, bien cargado —pidió, tras haber rodado los ojos.

—¿Y de comer?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? —replicó Will, al más puro estilo de una madre.

—Porque sé que no me entraría nada. Eres el maldito camarero, Solace, anota el pedido sin hacer comentarios por una vez —se giró, molesto, al tiempo que Will replicaba:

—¿No has dormido bien esta noche?

El comentario le hizo voltearse de nuevo.

—Dime que no espías a qué horas tengo encendida la luz de mi habitación.

—Para tu información, aunque te parezca increíble, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Como por ejemplo, estudiar para mi examen de Inmunología de hoy. Lo decía porque tienes peor humor que de costumbre, por tus ojeras y porque, que yo sepa, los jueves tienes clase por la tarde y no sueles levantarte ni venir tan temprano. ¿Qué es lo que te impide dormir? —Will tenía muchas caras, y esta no era la del Will curioso, ni la del gracioso, ni siquiera la del chico que se sabía atractivo y que flirteaba con facilidad, Nico se daba cuenta. Era la faceta del médico, siempre preocupado por la salud y el bienestar de los demás.

—No me apetece hablar ahora mismo —dijo, sin más. Le pagó el importe y esperó a que Katie le sirviera el café, tras lo cual se dispuso a tomar asiento. Sólo que su mesa de costumbre se encontraba ocupada, así que se tuvo que resignar a la que tenía menos gente alrededor, en este caso, una cercana a la entrada del local.

Tomó un buen trago de su café para luego acabar olvidándolo, inmerso como estaba en su acuciante problema: quedaba tan sólo una semana para la entrega del proyecto de final de semestre y aún no lo había empezado. Aquello no era realmente cierto, pues lo había comenzado demasiadas veces, y lo que sucedía era que ninguna idea le había convencido por lo que todas las había acabado desechando.

Tras unos cuantos bocetos fallidos y muchos repiqueteos con el lápiz en la mesa, Nico, frustrado, dejó de fijar la vista en su labor, se bajó los auriculares que hasta entonces habían cubierto sus orejas y alzó la mirada. No podría haber encontrado un mejor momento para hacerlo, pues ahí, ante él se encontraba cierto estudiante de Medicina rubio subido a una escalera, y por lo que parecía estaba colgando unas decoraciones navideñas bastante horteras. Pero lo importante de la acción era que estaba en alto, de espaldas a él, y que además de aquel llamativo jersey llevaba una especie de leotardos (Nico no estaba muy al tanto de la moda, menos del nombre que se correspondía con cada prenda, lo importante era que llevaba algo muy ajustado que tenía pinta de ser muy suave al tacto) y que no sólo le hacía preguntarse más que nunca por cómo sería el trasero que se hallaba bajo el jersey, sino que se dio cuenta de que Solace tenía unas pantorrillas realmente atrayentes.

Nico tragó saliva fuertemente y se planteó ir al baño a echarse una buena dosis de agua fría en la cara. Él no era de los que iban por ahí fijándose en quién era sexy y en quién no, mucho menos empleaba aquella palabra, aunque fuera mentalmente. Pero ahí estaba Will, y ahí estaba Nico, con ganas de dibujar de nuevo (aunque no fuese nada que pudiese presentar al profesor, o mucho menos, que se atreviera).

—Alguien podría… —Will se giró, con uno de los extremos de la guirnalda entre los dedos índice y pulgar—. Ey, Nico. ¿Podrías…? Oh —su rostro cambió por completo, y mudó a una expresión de satisfacción—. Me estabas mirando.

—Pues claro que sí —replicó de forma brusca el moreno, que echó para atrás la silla en la que estaba sentado, sin preocuparse en no hacer ruido—, estás ahí, haciendo el tonto subido a la escalerilla, podrías matarte. No podía dibujar en paz, temiendo que te fueras a caer encima de mi… bloc.

—No estoy ni a un metro por encima del suelo, Nico —Will no se quitaba aquella estúpida sonrisa del rostro, mucho menos al ver que sin habérselo pedido, el otro chico ya estaba poniéndose manos a la obra y subiéndose a la otra escalera para ayudarle a colgar la guirnalda—. Qué tierno. Te has sonrojado —alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Nico se la apartó con rapidez.

—Cállate, Solace.

Le acabó ayudando a colgar todas las decoraciones navideñas, deterioradas y pasadas de moda, pero que la jefa les había obligado a poner de todos modos. Tras esto, Nico volvió a tomar asiento y a intentar encontrar inspiración, de nuevo en vano. Además, a los pocos minutos, alguien estaba arrastrando la silla que había ante la suya.

No tenía que estar hecho un lumbreras para saber que ese alguien no era otro sino Will. Había plantado frente a él, además, un plato de galletas de jengibre.

—Cortesía de la casa, por haberme ayudado.

—¿No deberías estar tras la caja registradora?

—En serio, ¿tan molesto te resulto?

La pregunta obligó a Nico a levantar la mirada. Y oh, por todos los dioses del Olimpo (como dirían Jason y Reyna). Will llevaba una diadema roja con cuernos y cascabeles. Al darse cuenta de que él se había dado cuenta, el rubio ladeó la cabeza y éstos sonaron. Su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande.

—¿Crees que hay alguna razón física por la que no puedas dormir últimamente? ¿O por el contrario son pesadillas, nervios, remordimientos…?

Will tomó una galleta, y Nico hizo lo mismo. No obstante, en el momento de llevársela a la boca, en lugar de hacerlo, habló:

—Es el trabajo que tengo que entregar la semana que viene. Es un proyecto de coloración, y es algo que a mí se me da fatal. No me decido por ningún proyecto y… es frustrante. Me veo llegando al día de la entrega con las manos vacías…

Aquellas manos, vacías por el momento, se las llevó a los cabellos, que mesó con frustración. No sabía por qué se lo estaba contando, sabía qué le iba a responder: entrega algo que ya tengas. Seguro que apruebas. No entendería que él necesitaba presentar algo único, algo que hubiera salido directamente de sus entrañas, algo que pudiera defender y de lo que se sintiera orgulloso e identificado… algo que todavía no tenía.

Pero Will fue Will una vez más, y lo que hizo fue sorprenderle. Le tomó de la muñeca, la derecha, hizo que bajara la mano y le miró a los ojos.

—A las tres, en la puerta de tu casa. Sal con todo el material que creas que puedas necesitar. Te voy a llevar a un sitio, y si no sales de ahí con una idea… —realizó una pausa, tras la cual rectificó—. Sé que saldrás ahí con una idea.

* * *

Nico, por una vez, no le había discutido. No le había dicho que se perdería un par de clases, pues sabía que si Will le había propuesto salir a aquella hora era porque sería justo después de haber terminado su examen. Y si Will, a pesar de estar exhausto por madrugar para cumplir con su turno de trabajo y enfrentarse después a un duro examen estaba dispuesto a llevarle a dondequiera que fuese para inspirarle, debía por una vez dejarse su actitud gruñona en casa. Realmente necesitaba inspiración, y ya no sabía qué hacer para conseguirla. Que tenía curiosidad por estar con Will, por ver adónde le llevaba éste, no lo reconocía ni ante sí mismo.

Sin saber qué esperarse, se abrigó mucho por si se tratara de un lugar al aire libre, cogió su cuaderno de bocetos de siempre y el grande, preparó cuatro lienzos (una de sus ideas iniciales había sido la de realizar una composición de cuatro obras con una progresión o un tema común) y en su maleta con ruedas metió todos los materiales que pensaba que podría utilizar. Salió a las tres en punto de su casa, en la que por suerte no estaban Percy ni Jason con sus interminables preguntas. Sólo tuvo que esperar diez minutos a que el coche de Will, aquella antigualla color naranja chillón, se detuviera frente a su casa.

—¿Te llevo a algún sitio, guapo? —le preguntó Will, seductor, a través de la ventanilla bajada. Llevaba unas gafas de sol de estilo aviador, y una cazadora de cuero roja con las mangas negras. Parecía listo para una carrera sobre el asfalto.

Bajó del coche y le ayudó a meter sus cosas, algunas en el maletero, los lienzos en los asientos de atrás. Después le obligó a abrocharse el cinturón y se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el examen de Inmunología? —preguntó Nico. Le dolió que se notara lo mucho que Will se sorprendió ante el hecho de que se acordara, aunque supuso que, de nuevo, se merecía aquel tipo de reacciones.

—Psé. ¿Creo que bien? Al menos, eso espero —suspiró—. Tenemos algo menos de hora y media de viaje. A tus pies hay una bolsa, con unos bocadillos. El que tú prefieras cómetelo y el otro me lo pasas. Cómetelo entero si no me quieres hacer enfadar. Y hay una pequeña ensalada, y un par de zumos naturales. También tienes que tomar de eso.

A partir de ahí se enzarzaron en una discusión en la que Will aseguraba que estaba convencido de que Nico no comía sano, y el aludido, en vano, trataba de rebatirle. A veces comía cosas saludables, o esto es, cuando Jason se acordaba que tenían que comer ensalada, y compraban un par de lechugas o cuando la madre de Percy les llenaba la nevera de _tuppers_ nutritivos.

—¿No escuchas nada más que esto? Estoy cansado de escuchar _surf rock_ , es la única música que Percy pone últimamente por casa.

—Pon lo que gustes —con un ligero encogimiento de hombros Will le señaló la guantera, donde Nico tuvo que guardarse sus palabras. Poseía una cantidad enorme de CDs, todos de artistas muy distintos y de estilos bien diferentes. Al notar su sorpresa, añadió, de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gusta todo tipo de música.

Tras pasar más de una veintena de álbumes, el chico se detuvo y preguntó, más que sorprendido:

—¿En serio es éste? ¿El trío del Archiduque, de Beethoven?

—Sí, ése es —dejando de mirar por un momento la carretera, Will le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad—. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta mucho —admitió, y para esquivar sus ojos azules sacó el disco anterior y metió el otro en el reproductor.

—Vaya, no conocía a nadie que disfrutara de la música clásica. Al menos, no nadie de mi edad.

—¿De tu edad? Solace, yo no soy ningún viejo de veinte años.

Will soltó una risita en respuesta, y acariciando el cuero del volante, dijo:

—Anda, vamos a disfrutar del Trío del Millón de Dólares.

En silencio, pero a ritmo de Beethoven, pasaban los kilómetros. Nico veía cómo se acercaban a la costa. Poco a poco se habían ido alejando de todo núcleo urbano, sin perder de vista nunca el mar. Al final, y tras pasar de largo lo que tenía pinta de ser una pequeña población abandonada, Will detuvo el motor de su apreciado Camaro.

—Hemos llegado —anunció el rubio, que se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras tanto, Nico miraba por la ventanilla.

—¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de detenernos aquí, y justo aquí?

—Claro que puedes, di Angelo. Tú siempre me estás cuestionando, ¿no? Anda, sal del coche y saquemos todas tus cosas. Pronto lo descubrirás.

Así que una vez sacados todos sus bártulos, Nico siguió los pasos de Will. En seguida se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a un edificio abandonado, que se encontraba en una pequeña elevación frente al mar. Allí, en medio de la nada, el edificio parecía representar otra de las muchas incoherencias de la mano humana, que destruía un lugar virgen para después desentenderse por completo de sus acciones y dejarlas languidecer, como si éstas pudieran ser borradas con la misma facilidad que eran obradas.

—Es una vieja fábrica, aunque nunca he llegado a saber de qué. Cuando llegué, ya estaba todo prácticamente vacío, el cartel retirado, si es que alguna vez lo hubo. Creo que la construyeron, como algunos edificios no muy lejanos, con la intención de crear una nueva población, pero no prosperó. La gente que vino a esta zona pareció encontrar mayor acomodo y prosperidad en otras ciudades cercanas, y no encontraron el sentido de ocupar ésta. O al menos, eso es lo que deduje tras leer un recorte de un viejo periódico —Dicho esto, se abrió paso en el lugar, una nave no muy grande prácticamente vacía, en la que se veían al fondo unos enormes ventanales abiertos al mar. Se notaba que no le resultaba ajeno. Es más, parecía que le estuviera enseñando su propia casa.

El edificio constaba de dos plantas, y Will no tardó en subir las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al piso superior. En éste el espacio estaba más compartimentado, y Nico fue guiado a la estancia que se encontraba al final del pasillo. En ésta, a diferencia del resto del edificio que había visto, había algunos muebles y signos de habitabilidad. Las ventanas tenían todos los cristales completos, se notaba que habían sido reparadas recientemente. Había una mesa redonda, varias sillas de diferentes procedencias, una vieja nevera, un equipo de música, un viejo sofá, un arcón, una estantería que acumulaba diversos libros, un gran colchón en una esquina. Unas tablas de surf habían sido apoyadas al lado de la puerta. Y fotos, montones de fotos plagaban todas las paredes. Había tantas, todas con un fondo azul, que parecía que la estancia estuviera pintada de dicho color. Todas las fotos retrataban el mar en todas sus dimensiones: bravo, calmo, tormentoso, austero. Pero también se podía ver el mar siendo amante, siendo amigo, siendo vida.

—Este lugar… ¿es tuyo? —preguntó Nico, a pesar de conocer la respuesta de antemano.

Se giró para ver cómo Will se retiraba las gafas de sol y se las subía al pelo, a modo de diadema. Una diadema muy distinta de la que había llevado aquella misma mañana.

—Sí. Lo encontré hará tres años ya, cuando acababa de estrenar el Camaro y buscaba sitios alejados de todo donde poder hacer aunque fuera un poco de surf en condiciones decentes. Sabía que acabaría estudiando en Lutwidge, y necesitaba un lugar cercano al que poder acudir para distraerme. Yo… puede sonar raro, pero más de dos semanas alejado del mar, no puedo estar.

Contra todo pronóstico, Nico respondió con un asentimiento:

—Lo entiendo. Percy es igual.

También Will asintió.

—Voy a dar la luz. Encenderé un par de estufas portátiles que tengo por aquí. No podremos despelotarnos así alegremente, pero al menos esto estará un poco más caldeado. O eso espero. Tú… inspecciona el sitio. Ve adonde te apetezca. Encuentra tu inspiración.

Nico optó por ir a la playa. Se llevó consigo su cuaderno de bocetos, el que siempre le acompañaba, y se sentó en la arena. Solía dibujar del natural o extraer ideas de su imaginación, pero en esta ocasión había pensado que tal vez sería buena idea usar fotografías, así que también había sacado la cámara de casa. Durante unos minutos simplemente miró el mar, el ir y venir de las olas. Y entonces tuvo una idea… ¿y si capturaba el cambio de tonalidades del mar con el paso de las horas?

Tomó una foto. Sí, aquello haría. Tomó otra. Sí, justo aquello. Necesitaba ir adentro a por los materiales, probaría cuál sería el mejor para capturar aquel mar… en eso pensaba cuando se giró y vio a Will aproximándose a él, corriendo como una bala. Iba en bañador, solamente en bañador, y llevaba una toalla en las manos. Estupefacto ante aquella visión, ante lo sorprendente del acto, no dijo nada. Will lanzó la toalla justo al lado de Nico y siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse en el mar.

Estaba loco. Will Solace estaba completamente loco. Y no sólo eso. Demente, chiflado, loco de atar, majareta… todo aquello y más. Estaban en pleno diciembre, en el estado de Nueva York, y hacía tanto frío que Nico, encontrándose a la orilla del mar, aún tapado, se estaba empezando a enfriar. Will, en cambio… nadaba, nadaba con fuerza, y luego volvía a la orilla. Agitaba los brazos, los hacía chocar contra las olas y daba vueltas sobre sí mismo. Parecía en éxtasis. Nico no lo pudo evitar, alzó la cámara e hizo una foto, luego otra, luego otra más. Y luego, miró. Miró y miró, hasta que al loco de Will le dio por parar de pelear con el mar y salió. Tiritaba, evidentemente. Nico, sin decir nada, le lanzó la toalla, que Will aceptó graciosamente. Después, corrió de nuevo a toda prisa hasta el edificio que quizás algún día fue una fábrica, quizás tan sólo un proyecto de una. También se dirigió para allá Nico, aunque no para seguirle. Iría a por sus lienzos y se pondría a trabajar, mientras Will… Will podía seguir haciendo el loco a su alrededor.

Sorprendentemente, cuando entró la habitación ésta ya empezaba a estar caldeada. Will estaba agachado frente a una de las estufas, arrebujado en la toalla. El artista tomó sus cosas en silencio, se giró dispuesto a ir a su zona de trabajo e iniciar su obra… pero fue incapaz de no decir nada.

—…se supone que algún día pretendes ser médico.

—Así es —respondió, sin saber adónde iría a parar la conversación.

—¿Y no crees que si un paciente fuera a tu consulta, te dijera que se dedica a hacer lo que tú haces en pleno diciembre en la costa este, tú deberías desaconsejárselo?

Los hombros del chico se encogieron, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Y tú, tú eres un artista, ¿no? He podido ver algunos de tus bocetos. Esa chica tan bella, la de la trenza morena. Reyna, ¿se llama? —Ahora era Nico quien no sabía dónde iba a parar todo aquello—. La dibujas siempre sonriendo, como a muchos otros de tus modelos. ¿No te parecen las sonrisas lo que pueden hacer más hermoso el rostro humano?

—Supongo que sí…

—Entonces, ¿por qué te veo sonreír tan pocas veces?

El aspirante a médico se giró, un poco hacia él, y le clavó su mirada azul, tan azul como las olas del mar que peleaban afuera. Nico estaba a punto de refutarle como hacía siempre, de decirle que no entendía la comparación si es que pretendía realmente comparar algo, pero entonces… sonrió. Enormemente.

—A eso me refería —dijo Will, complacido.

Pero Nico no le escuchaba. Porque su mente había hecho clic, los engranajes al fin se habían puesto en marcha. Y lo único que pudo decirle en aquellos momentos fue…

—Quédate quieto.

Le dibujó, allí, frente a la ventana, frente al mar. Le dejó sentarse en un taburete, le dejó ponerse unos pantalones. El paso de las estaciones a través del mar y de Will Solace, aquello era lo que pretendía plasmar. Otoño era de espaldas, era decirle adiós al verano sin mirar atrás, despedirse y dejar dormir o morir todo lo que había podido florecer anteriormente. Invierno era un perfil añorante y esperanzador, que decía que todo lo muerto podría volver a renacer, que todas los adioses podían resultar ser un hasta luego. Con la primavera se giraba un poco más, se le veía mejor pero no del todo, pues los rayos del sol velaban al mismo tiempo que mostraban su cuerpo. Finalmente volvía el verano, donde Will se abría completamente a él, lo miraba de frente, a los ojos. El verano invadía todo de ardor, tanto que había que tener cuidado con su luz y su calor, pues éstos podían llegar a quemar.

Ya tenía el concepto. La base sobre la que trabajar. El chispazo que iniciaría la hoguera. Cuando tuvo listos los cuatro retratos y se iba a ocupar en trabajar en otras cosas como plasmarlo en los lienzos y trabajar en la composición, se lo dijo a Will, que dejó de ocupar el taburete y se dedicó a otros menesteres. Nico no sabía qué hacía, de tan inmerso que estaba en sus manos y en su obra. Se puso los auriculares, aun sin música, para aislarse no de Will, sino de todo estímulo exterior. Cuando paró, fue porque alguien le apretaba ligeramente el hombro derecho. Nico le miró, sobresaltado, al tiempo que trataba de ocultar con su cuerpo lo que estaba dibujando, un acto reflejo adquirido hacía años:

—¿Pasa… qúe…? Will.

—Nico —dijo Will, y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa—. Tienes que comer algo. Y… bueno, es tarde, muy tarde. No sé si querrías que volviésemos…

—No —replicó Nico, aunque luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, de que le había llevado Will, de que a aquel lugar probablemente no se podía llegar de otro modo—. Márchate tú, si tienes que hacerlo. Yo necesito estar aquí, necesito estar por la mañana para pintar la primavera. El amanecer, quiero decir.

—Muy bien. Nos quedamos, entonces. Pero a cambio tienes que cenar. Venga, es noche cerrada, no puedes ver nada que te inspire, no mientas. Si hay un momento para descansar, ése es ahora.

Al haberse aislado, también había anulado el sentido del olfato. Ahora notaba que había algo que olía muy bien, y al girar su rostro vio que la cena ya dispuesta en la mesa redonda.

—Supongo que no eres vegano, simplemente eres anti comida sana… —comentó Will. En el pequeño hornillo portátil había preparado unas pechugas de pollo en salsa con patatas y verduras de acompañamiento.

Nico negó con la cabeza en respuesta; en cuanto se sentó, comenzó a comer de buen grado, hasta terminarse el plato y repetir. Se dio cuenta de que Will le miraba, y para quitarse su mirada inquisitiva de encima, explicó:

—Cuando estoy trabajando en algo, siempre tengo hambre.

—Pero por lo que parece, no te acuerdas de que tienes la necesidad de comer —comentó Will, al tiempo que se levantaba con su plato entre las manos.

—La verdad es que no —Nico lo imitó y se puso a recoger el resto de cosas de la mesa.

—Eso demuestra mi punto, necesitas un novio que te recuerde esas cosas —cuando finalizó la frase, le guiñó un ojo—. Que te prepare desayunos apetitosos y cenas reconfortantes.

—Claro —dijo, tras una falsa carcajada—, y supongo que ahora me dirás que tú eres el candidato ideal.

—No lo he dicho yo, lo has dicho tú —Will sonrió y abrió la puerta de la sala, e inmediatamente entró el frío del pasillo y del resto del edificio sin caldear—. La única pila que hay en funcionamiento es la del baño de la derecha. Tráeme lo que llevas, si no te importa, y yo lo fregaré.

Fue Nico quien fregó, por pura testarudez. El agua del grifo estaba helada, por lo que en cuanto volvió a la habitación, puso las manos ante una de las estufas.

—¿Es pronto para preguntarte por cómo llevas el proyecto? —Will se había recostado en el colchón, con un libro de texto de apariencia muy pesada en el regazo.

—Está… en marcha. Va tomando forma —admitió, mientras frotaba sus nudillos.

—No puedo verlo, ¿no? —El artista no respondió, pero quedaba patente cuál sería su respuesta—. He posado medio en bolas para ti y no puedo echarle ni siquiera un vistazo… hay que ver cómo tratas a tus musas, Nico di Angelo. A no ser que el hambre que sientes cuando pintas tenga que ver con otras cosas comestibles… no sé en qué puede beneficiarme todo esto…

—Eres un pervertido —replicó Nico, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que el rubio no hablaba en serio. Por alguna extraña razón, lo había llevado allí para ayudarle, sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones—. Y ni siquiera se te llega a ver el ombligo. Lo verás… a su debido tiempo. Y si crees que voy a hacerte una… a hacerte algo por el hecho de que me hayas traído aquí… estás muy equivocado. Sólo me siento interesado por ti artísticamente.

—Ya… claro. ¿Puedes decírmelo aquí, frente a mí, y no de cara a una estufa cuyo calor oculte tu rubor?

Estaba Nico comenzando a girarse cuando su móvil, que horas antes había depositado encima de la nevera, comenzó a vibrar.

—Ah, sí. Tus novios han estado llamando a intervalos de media hora desde hace un buen rato.

—¿Percy y Jason? —preguntó, al mismo tiempo que caminaba para coger el teléfono.

—Nunca me acuerdo del nombre del rubio con buenos bíceps —Nico ya tenía el móvil en la mano, estaba a punto de descolgar, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de sorpresa a Will, con las cejas enarcadas—. Pero tranquilo, me van más los morenos —el final de la frase lo acompañó con un seductor guiño de ojo.

Tras un suspiro, Nico descolgó el teléfono. Tardó un rato en decir:

—No me ha pasado nada. ¡Claro que estoy bien! —hizo una pausa—. No voy a pasar la noche en casa —tras una réplica, añadió—: tengo ya dieciocho años, y tú no eres mi madre, Jason —tomó un resoplido, mientras miraba a Will, que sonreía, divertido al imaginarse la conversación del otro lado—. Percy. Dile a mamá Jason que estoy perfectamente y que nos vemos mañana. ¿Qué? ¿Condones? Ahhh, cállate por favor… adiós.

Tras colgar, Nico devolvió su teléfono al lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba.

—¿Condones? —preguntó Will, realmente interesado.

—Percy me regaló una caja por mi cumpleaños, y no entiende cómo se me ocurre irme a pasar la noche fuera de casa sin haber cogido ninguno —respondió, y rodó los ojos en consecuencia.

—Bueno, no tengo problemas en ir a pelo si es contigo…

—¡Solace!

Nico se echó encima de Will, que seguía tumbado en la cama, y ahora no paraba de carcajearse. Era tan fácil y divertido ruborizar y sacar de sus casillas al joven di Angelo… Le estrelló el pesado libro que había estado ojeando contra el pecho, sin dejar de reír.

—¿De qué es esto? —Nico lo miró, al tiempo que lo sopesaba—. No me digas que mañana tienes examen.

Lo había dicho porque temía que fuera cierto, que Will estuviera perdiendo horas de estudio por su culpa. Pero en el exterior, lo había expresado como un reproche. No obstante, el otro chico no se lo tomó a mal y respondió con naturalidad:

—No, qué va. Pero en mis ratos libres avanzo materia.

El moreno asintió, y dejó el libro con cuidado en la balda de la estantería más cercana.

—Si no recuerdo mal —Will llamó su atención, como hacía siempre—, ibas a decirme que sólo te sientes interesado en mí artísticamente.

—Ah, sí —Nico giró el rostro para mirarle. Bajó los ojos, pues ahora Will yacía bajo él. La rodilla derecha de Nico, concretamente, estaba hincada en el hueco entre las dos piernas del otro chico. Se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto, unos vaqueros de color claro desgastados, una camiseta de algodón blanca que se le había levantado un poco por la pequeña pelea, y revelaba una franja de piel dorada, sobre la cual sus ojos quedaron fijos por más tiempo de lo que podía considerarse como normal. Encima de la camiseta se había echado una camisa de franela a cuadros rojos, blancos y negros.

—Y ahora me estás contemplando… con intenciones meramente artísticas.

—Ajá —Nico asintió, había estado deslizando la mirada hasta el cuello y la barbilla del chico, que ya conocía bien pues había estado dibujándolas apenas hacía unas horas. Al hablarle, sin embargo, se había visto obligado a centrarse en la boca y los labios de Will, en cómo se movían a la hora de articular palabras. Sin saber cómo, su mano había descendido hasta estar posada en el pecho de Will. Notó cómo ésta subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, calmada y quieta.

—Y ahora me tocas… sólo por interés artístico.

—Sí.

Su mano subió hasta el mentón de Will, que pellizó ligeramente, para hacer que los labios se le entreabrieran. Ahora Will lo miraba a través de sus largas pero claras pestañas, que sólo eran claramente visibles con una proximidad como la que ahora compartían.

Entonces fue cuando su mente y sus ojos capturaron una imagen que sabía que algún momento acabaría pintando. Will, tranquilo y dócil bajo él, con la boca entreabierta, la lengua húmeda que aguardaba a la espera, los ojos deseosos, de un azul ultramar, las mejillas arreboladas y calientes. Y su mano, la mano de Nico, acariciando su rostro.

—El otro día, en el Nueva Roma… ¿probaste la textura de mis labios con intenciones artísticas?

Las palabras ya no le salieron. Nico asintió, para luego bajar la cabeza y su cuerpo. La mano libre la colocó al lado del rostro de Will, para inclinarse sobre él, pero sin cargar su peso contra su cuerpo.

—Pero necesitas… necesitas más pruebas… por mero interés artístico, claro —dijo Will, pero su voz fue cambiando a medida que notaba que Nico estaba cada vez más y más cerca, más próximo a hacer lo que sabía que acabaría haciendo.

—Sí —murmuró, contra su boca, aunque sin llegar a tocarla. En cambio, la punta de su nariz acababa de acariciar la del rubio. Asimismo, sus cuerpos se rozaban en ciertas zonas, aunque Nico conseguía mantener las distancias incluso en aquella situación—. Ahora cállate, Solace.

No hubo terminado de susurrar su apellido cuando sus labios se entrelazaron, esta vez, con lentitud y languidez. Parecían algo dormidos, pero no por cansancio, sino porque tenían ganas de hacerlo así. Podría decirse que en parte, aquel beso era por cierto interés artístico, pues sólo de esa forma se podía sentir realmente la forma y textura de los labios del otro, qué zona besaba cuál. Primero atrapó su labio inferior, luego el superior. Will hacía lo mismo pero a la inversa. No aumentaban el ritmo, tampoco lo querían. En cierto momento, giraron y estuvieron los dos de costado, besándose uno frente al otro, el único punto de unión de sus cuerpos sus labios y una de sus manos, entrelazadas.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Nico siguió con los párpados cerrados. Will se cernió sobre él y, al oído, le susurró:

—Esperaré a que lo reconozcas y aceptes. Te esperaré el tiempo que necesites.

El moreno abrió un ojo, sólo uno, y le dijo:

—¿Por qué tienes que fastidiarlo siempre todo, Solace?

—Vaya —Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado—. Creía que precisamente era eso lo que hacías siempre tú.

Se quedaron por unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, cuando finalmente Nico dijo:

—Que durmamos juntos no significa que me puedas abrazar o usar de almohada, ¿queda claro?

—Descuida. Mantendré mis manos quietas. Sólo me siento interesado artísticamente por ti.

A Nico, las grapas que solían sujetar los labios, se le escaparon momentáneamente y mostró una pequeña sonrisilla. Para evitar que ésta se viera, se giró en la cama. Pero Will sabía que había que ésta había estado allí.

x.x.x

Sorprendentemente, el sueño cayó en seguida sobre Nico. Por el contrario, se levantó muy temprano, tiempo antes del amanecer. Tanto que cuando terminó de preparar sus bártulos, la oscuridad seguía imperando afuera. Había una lámpara encendida, que iluminaba el cuerpo de Will, dormido plácidamente, al tiempo que creaba sombras que nunca antes le había visto. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, decidió dibujarlo. No obstante, cuando estaba terminando de contornear su cuerpo, recordó la ventana y vio cómo estaba a punto de amanecer. Emborronó a propósito la cabellera rizada de Will y escribió rápidamente una nota al margen, "se te pone un pelo horrible cuando duermes". Antes de marcharse, dejó la hoja al lado de su cuerpo, en la cama.

En cambio, Will tardó en dormirse, alterado por la presencia del otro chico a su lado. Se había dormido incluso antes de que apagaran la luz, y ahora no se atrevía a levantarse y apagarla. Suponía que Nico debía tener un humor terrible si alguien le despertaba, aunque resultara ser sin querer. De todos modos, era un fenómeno insólito verlo así, resultaba digno de contemplar. Por una vez, Nico di Angelo no tenía aquella muralla rodeada de alambre de espino que siempre le rodeaba, no tenía aquel ceño fruncido ni aquellos labios firmemente apretados en señal de disgusto. Estaba más guapo que nunca, tan bello como un ángel, pensó Will, si los ángeles tuvieran alas negras y mirada asesina. Así, con las dos manos bajo el rostro y mirándole, acabó durmiéndose.

Cuando despertó, el otro lado de la cama estaba frío. Se levantó aplastando un papel, y cuando lo vio, descubrió que se trataba de un dibujo de Nico. Lo había dibujado a él tumbado, con tanta precisión de la forma de su cuerpo que por un momento se sintió sobresaltado. En esta ocasión sí que le había dibujado el ombligo, que había sido revelado al levantársele la camiseta durante el sueño.  
Con un lápiz que encontró sobre la mesa, Will dibujó a un Nico inclinado sobre él, besándole en la mejilla. El dibujo no era ni de lejos la mitad de bueno que el de Nico, pero si a Will se le daba bien una cosa ésa era transmitir, y a pesar de que sus destrezas artísticas no fuesen de calidad, estaba claro que el personaje que había plasmado se trataba de Nico. Lo que había escrito él, lo rodeó en un bocadillo. Ahora parecía que le estuviera diciendo eso contra la oreja, que en lugar de una crítica mezquina se tratase de un comentario cariñoso dicho para despertarle. Sonrió ante su obra y la pegó en la pared, junto a cientos de fotografías de mares y océanos. Seguro que cuando fuese vista, se ganaría un gruñido por parte de Nico.

Después de asearse, Will preparó un desayuno frío, así como una gran jarra de café. Bajó a la playa, donde encontró a Nico.

Había hincado el caballete en la arena, se había llevado el taburete en el que ayer su modelo se había sentado, aunque lo usaba a modo de mesilla auxiliar. Con un tubo de pintura en mano, daba brochazos pequeños, rápidos pero certeros. El lienzo parecía muy avanzado, pero Will no se fijó mucho en él, ya que sabía que Nico quería mantener una cierta privacidad.

—He traído algo de comer.

Nico no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró. Siguió pintando. Will se sentó en la arena y comenzó a comer en silencio, mirando el mismo mar que miraba Nico. Al rato, Nico se sentó a su lado y comió y bebió lo que le ofreció, le preguntó hasta qué hora disponían de tiempo y luego sin perder un segundo volvió al trabajo.

Volvieron a casa después del atardecer. El Camaro olía a pintura fresca, sonaba una ópera de Puccini. En cierto momento Nico se durmió, con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla. Will condujo más despacio para no despertarle, más aún de lo que ya estaba conduciendo, para asegurarse de que los lienzos no chocaran y la pintura que aún no se había secado se estropeara. Cuando se despertó, con los ojos soñolientos y el pelo chafado, Nico le dijo:

—Conduces como una viejecita, Solace.

—Y tú duermes como un bebé, Little Nico.

No dijeron mucho más. En casa, Percy y Jason les esperaban en los peldaños de la entrada de la casa. Will no tuvo que ayudarle a sacar las cosas ni llevarlas al interior. Jason le lanzó una miradita de advertencia, Percy una sonrisa traviesa. Nico no dijo nada, y se metió adentro, cohibido.

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió a meter en el coche, vio que en el asiento del copiloto había dejado otro dibujo. En este caso, estaba pintado a todo color. Se trataba de Will, el día anterior, jugando con las olas. No tenía ni idea de cuándo lo había hecho. En pequeñito, en la parte de atrás, decía:

 _Gracias._

* * *

 _Esta es la última vez que prometo algo para el próximo capítulo. Está claro que Will y Nico tienen vida propia. Pretendía que lo que ha sido descrito a lo largo de este capítulo se tratase de sólo una viñeta de varias que mostrarían el paso del tiempo y la evolución de la relación. En cambio, vengo con el capítulo más largo hasta el momento._

 _Espero que el beso no haya resultado demasiado forzado… cuando estaba escribiendo la escena para mí surgió sin más, pero igual ha parecido que Nico no caería de nuevo… no sé._

 _Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Nos vemos en el otro lado,_

 **L** ittle **m** acca


	7. Gris tormenta

**CAPÍTULO VII**

 **Will. Diciembre de 2013  
Gris tormenta**

El examen de Dermatología había sido matador. Por suerte, era el penúltimo del año. Por desgracia, aún quedaba el de Anatomía, un hueso duro de roer, su propia cruz, desde el primer curso. Pero para aquello quedaba, por suerte, una semana entera.

Por esta razón se había podido ir una hora entera al gimnasio. Por esta y porque, realmente se lo merecía. Necesitaba despejar de su mente las pilas enteras de apuntes todavía por leer. Hacerse unos largos en la piscina y practicar un poco de yoga eran los aliados perfectos para ello. El paso número tres para el paquete relax completo era llegar a casa, darse un buen baño, cenar tranquilamente y acostarse pronto (algo que no había hecho en varias semanas). Al siguiente día madrugaría y volvería a la rutina. Aquel era su plan.

Pero su plan fue trastocado. Cuando acababa de girar y se había metido en su calle (iba a pie, pues no se encontraba tan lejos del gimnasio), alguien pitó el claxon varias veces. Will se giró, para descubrir al loco de Percy Jackson al volante.

—Hola, Percy —dijo él, en tono calmado, y sin saber qué esperar. Con Percy nunca se sabía por dónde te iba a salir.

—Solace, te he estado llamando varias veces. Al teléfono y a casa. Nadie sabía dónde estabas.

Con "nadie" sabía perfectamente que se refería a Diana, su mejor amiga, que por lo que tenía entendido cada vez hablaba más y más con Percy… y no de las vidas de ambos, precisamente. Más bien de las de Nico y Will.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó, y recordó que desde que había entrado en el examen había tenido el teléfono apagado—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Nico? —era realmente lo único que se le ocurría que podía hacer que Percy lo llamara con tanta insistencia…

—Sí… digo no —se corrigió rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que le estaba preocupando—. Sube al coche, que ya llegamos tarde.

—¿Llegar adónde? Quería ducharme, si no te importa… estoy un poco impresentable.

—La verdad es que sí, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tendría que haber recogido aproximadamente hace cinco minutos a Jason y a Reyna, porque nos vamos a presentar por sorpresa a la exposición de Nico. Queríamos invitarte, y si te apetece venir, todavía estás a tiempo. Quiero decir, si te decides en menos de tres segundos.

La respuesta era evidente.

En apenas dos segundos, Will había abierto la puerta y ya se encontraba en el interior del automóvil.

—No sabía que Nico tuviera una exposición.

—Porque no quería que nadie lo supiera —Percy acababa de arrancar, con un acelerón que inició un trayecto accidentado, lleno de acelerones y trompicones—. La exposición de Navidad es sólo para obras de alumnos de segundo en adelante. Pero a Nico le han hecho un hueco. Quiero decir, que nuestro Nico se ha hecho un hueco en la expo. Y yo he sido un buen detective y me he enterado de que estaba invitado antes de que se produjera—terminó diciendo, con un aire que indicaba que estaba muy pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Y no has pensado que el hecho de ir todos en grupo de sopetón le va a poner mucho más nervioso de lo que ya debe de estar de por sí?

Percy se quedó callado por un momento.

—No, lo cierto es que no lo había pensado —por un segundo, dudó—. Pero bueno… no será para tanto… ¿no?

—Creo que yo me bajo aquí, no creo que a Nico le haga gracia nada de esto… y menos que vaya yo…

—Tarde. Mira, allí están Jason y Reyna.

Percy había dado un pisotón al acelerador y en cuestión de segundos la pareja ya había subido al coche.

—¿Qué tal el examen, Grace? —preguntó Percy a modo de saludo.

—Creo que bien.

—Eso quiere decir que el sobresaliente está asegurado, era un tema que dominaba —dijo Reyna, sonriente, mirando a su mejor amigo. Después, dirigió su mirada a Will—. Ey, hola. Al final Percy se ha hecho contigo.

—Soy un hombre de recursos —se pavoneó Jackson.

—Casi me atropella —replicó Will.

—¿Percy! —gritaron Reyna y Jason al mismo tiempo.

—Es mentira, chicos. Está claro por qué le gusta a Nico, es una auténtica _drama queen,_ como él.

Will habría tratado de defenderse contra aquel comentario, de no haber sido porque le había reconfortado. Sabía que Nico estaba interesado en él, no porque fuera un creído, sino porque era realista y simplemente lo sabía. Era más que evidente. Pero de lo que no estaba del todo seguro es que ese interés escondiera un verdadero agrado… pues siempre mostraba justo todo lo contrario. Quizás, después de un tiempo, la novedad se pasara, y el italiano se daría cuenta de que realmente él había sido un mero interés pasajero… una musa fugaz.

—Oye Will, ¿al final entras con nosotros o te quedas?

El aludido pestañeó, y de este modo se dio cuenta de que se había zambullido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado a la Facultad de Bellas Artes. No era que hubiese estado antes como para identificarla, pero de tan sólo ver la estructura del edificio, se hacía evidente. Los coloridos carteles y los pintorescos atuendos de los alumnos eran otras de las señales que lo indicaban.

—Bueno, ya que me has traído hasta aquí…

—He ganado la apuesta, Grace —Percy extendió la mano, como demandándole dinero, pero en su lugar dijo—. Me debes una pizza cuatro quesos.

Reyna rodó los ojos y sin usar las palabras, le dijo a Will que aquello era algo muy habitual entre ambos chicos.

X.X.X

—Un poco más a la izquierda, en mi opinión —dijo John, desde el suelo. Nico estaba subido a la escalerilla, moviendo el foco que iluminaría sus obras expuestas.

Todavía no se hacía a la idea de la importancia de aquello. Claro que habían expuesto cosas suyas previamente, tanto en la academia de arte como en el instituto, pero aquello no se podía comparar con… esto otro. La universidad. Los profesores de cursos superiores, aunque sólo fuese de pasada, verían su obra. Incluso un crítico de arte de verdad vendría. O algún mecenas importante, si se cruzaban los astros. Aquello era muy, muy grande.

—¿Así?

—Así perfecto, sí.

Bajó de las escaleras y, mientras estaba comprobando si realmente estaba bien, cómo quedaba con ese cambio de luz, sintió las manos de John por su espalda.

—Se te había subido y arrugado la camisa. Que podrías arremangarte, te quedaría mejor…

X.X.X

—Es esta sala, chicos —comentó Jason, tras haber leído el cartel de la puerta. Todos entraron detrás de él—. Aunque no me parece ver a Nico por ninguna parte.

—Eso es porque se ha puesto elegante para venir… y, ¡oh! —exclamó Percy, sorprendido—. Porque no nos imaginábamos que se dejase manosear así como así con…

El cuerpo de Will se puso tenso. No por lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, es decir, como reacción a que alguien estuviese tocando a Nico más de lo necesario. Realmente Percy estaba siendo un exagerado y le estaban tocando de forma normal (aunque quizás no tan normal en Nico, el rey del no contacto). Pero lo que le molestaba era que fuera precisamente John quien estuviera con él. Por eso, a Will le gustó ver cómo Percy y Jackson se les acercaban con su pose más amenazadora que decía a gritos "no toques a nuestro bebé sin nuestro permiso". Reyna tampoco parecía muy contenta, y quizás la chica era la que podía resultar la más temible de los tres.

—Habíamos venido a hacerte compañía… pero parece que ya estás con alguien —comentó Percy, con marcado tono de reproche.

—No nos habías contado que tuvieras ningún amiguito en clase, Nico —dijo Jason, empleando el mismo tono.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí…? ¿Cómo lo sabíais…? ¿Will? —preguntó Nico, haciendo una detrás de otra otra y en aquel orden.

El aludido alzó la mano a modo de saludo. Al mismo tiempo, John, que había estado evaluando a Percy y a Jason, le miró a él.

—Oh, Will. Vaya, ¡cuánto tiempo! No sabía que conocieras a Nico…

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Nico, con la ceja enarcada. Pero en lugar de mirar a John, miraba a Will.

 _¿Qué debía decir? ¿Sí, por desgracia?_ Por suerte, Reyna acudió en su ayuda. Aquella chica cada día le caía mejor.

—Son ésos tus cuadros, ¿verdad, Nico? Porque son realmente preciosos… tan de tu estilo pero al mismo tiempo…

Nico retiró su mirada de la suya, miró a su amiga, y después miró a los cuadros y comenzó a responderle. Estaba visiblemente turbado, por lo que Will consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse.

Cuando estaba ya por el primer piso, escuchó su nombre por el hueco de la escalera. No se detuvo porque su nombre era relativamente común… sino porque la voz era de Nico. No fue a su encuentro, sino que lo esperó. El chico bajó los escalones a toda prisa, pero cuando les separaban menos de cuatro, se detuvo.

—¿Por qué has venido? —le preguntó, bruscamente, fiel a su estilo.

—Percy me abordó en la calle, me invitó a venir —Will se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Tener frente a él a un Nico arreglado (el pelo hecho en una ordenada coleta, una camisa negra que le enmarcaba la figura, y aquellos pantalones que había llevado en el Nueva Roma y que él mismo había alabado) le hacía sentir todavía más que estaba hecho un desastre.

—¿De qué conoces a John? —preguntó en cuanto le respondió.

A Will, por un instante, le costó captar a quién se refería. Prefería hablar con Nico de cualquier otro tema, de otras personas… salvo de él.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—¿Por qué te lo habría preguntado si no? —Nico se cruzó de brazos, en señal de que estaba esperando una respuesta.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Es decir, tratándose de Nico, se estaba comportando de una forma mucho más idiota que la habitual, pero Will estaba realmente cansado aquel día y tenía ganas de irse a su casa ya. Así que le respondió.

—John me estuvo acosando.

Y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Nico, muy desafortunadamente replicó:

—Quieres decir, ¿cómo tú conmigo?

La mirada de Will se tornó gélida en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Al igual que sus ojos, su voz también se endureció:

—Cállate. Ahora mismo. Porque eso ya no te lo consiento. Que me trates como a una mierda porque ese es tu comportamiento habitual con todo el mundo tiene un pase, pero que me compares con él y con lo que me hizo a mí, eso ya no te lo permito.  
» Que yo sepa fuiste tú quien me sugirió que fuese al Nueva Roma el día de tu cumpleaños, y una vez allí fuiste tú quien inició el beso. Las dos veces, fuera y dentro, he de añadir. Que yo sepa aceptaste y viniste de forma completamente voluntaria a mi casa de la playa y, de nuevo, estando allí, fuiste tú quien me besó a mí. Así que desde mi punto de vista y desde el del resto de los mortales exceptuándote a ti, nunca, jamás, me he propasado contigo, nunca he hecho algo que tú no consintieras. Por mucho que cada día, mientras cobraba pedidos y gritaba comandas te viera en tu mesa y deseara hacerte el amor allí mismo delante de todo el mundo y llevarte conmigo a las estrellas. Siempre he esperado pacientemente a que dieras tú el primer paso.  
»Así que no te vuelvas a atrever a compararme con él, porque por suerte para ti realmente no sabes lo que es que alguien te acose, no sabes lo que es que en una fiesta donde has ido a pasártelo bien con tus amigos alguien te haya puesto algo raro en tu copa, algo que convierte tu noche en un borrón y que te descubras tiempo después sin saber realmente qué has hecho, qué te han hecho.

Los labios de Will permanecieron entreabiertos durante los segundos que siguieron a su discurso, como si les costara reajustarse a la calma del silencio. Tomó aire, aún con los ojos puestos en Nico (que parecía haberse quedado paralizado), para girarse y soltarlo, bajar las escaleras y finalmente desaparecer.

* * *

 _Por favor, no me matéis por volver con este final después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Tan sólo esperad a la semana que viene y a lo que está por llegar..._

 _Nos vemos en el otro lado,_

 **L** ittle **m** acca.


	8. Verde esperanza

**CAPÍTULO VIII  
Will y Nico. Diciembre de 2013.**

 **Verde esperanza**

Will pasó de página, para descubrir que al fin había terminado de repasar aquel tema. Su examen de Anatomía era el siguiente día, y ya se lo había estudiado todo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir con la cabeza metida en los libros. Que la sala de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba estuviera vacía, pues el resto de los estudiantes del campus ya habían finalizado todas sus pruebas, y que seguramente ya estarían rumbo a su casa para pasar allí las Navidades, no le desmotivaba. En realidad, era una especie de incentivo. ¿Quién tenía la biblioteca sólo para él?

Alzó la vista y suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado sin moverse? Sí, ya era hora de levantarse y estirar un poco las piernas, hidratarse y volver a la faena. Aunque quizás también debería comer algo…

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que había estado siendo observado.

—Nico —dijo, en un tono de voz normal, pero que en la callada quietud de aquel ala de la biblioteca sonó como un grito estrangulado.

El aludido pegó un respingo detrás de la estantería, que había convertido en puesto de vigía.

—Ho… hola. Estaba yo buscando un libro… —comenzó a toquetear varios volúmenes que se encontraban en su línea de alcance. Will no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel chico a veces actuaba tan cliché, tan protagonista de película de instituto—. Ya sabes, de Anatomía. Tengo un proyecto para estas Navidades y creo que los libros de arte no serán suficientes… —interrumpió su perorata al ver a su interlocutor cara a cara, pues mientras hablaba se había levantado, había bordeado la mesa y la estantería hasta encontrarse ante él—. Quiero hacer algo más al detalle —terminó concluyendo, tras lo cual apretó los labios.

—Ajá. ¿Sabes? Si tuviera que creerte, tendría que creer también la creencia popular de que en las enseñanzas artísticas no tocáis ni un libro porque no tienes ni idea de moverte en una biblioteca. Anatomía está en la planta baja, aquí sólo hay revistas de Medicina… es una zona dedicada al estudio. Tal y como indican los carteles que hay por todas partes.

Durante unos segundos, Nico se quedó mirando hacia los lugares que indicaba Will, que remarcaban que no había quien se creyera que no había ido allí buscándole a él. Como no decía nada, Will volvió a hablar:

—¿Y esa bolsa que tienes a tus pies? ¿Es tuya?

—Es… —Nico miró al suelo—. Sí.

—¿De comida? ¿Has venido a la biblioteca a comer?

Will era plenamente consciente de que le estaba presionando demasiado a Nico. Lo cierto era que desde su "discusión" (si podía llamarse así) tampoco había pensado mucho en él. No había podido. Las diapositivas, los apuntes y los libros habían nublado su juicio. Cuando había podido volver a la tierra, había sido al echarse en la cama, y ahí podía pensar en Nico por unos segundos, antes de dormirse y llevárselo de nuevo a las estrellas. Así que recordaba que debería seguir molesto con él, pero aquél era un estado que a Will le costaba demasiado esfuerzo mantener.

Precisamente fue con esfuerzo, porque se le notaba que lo suyo le estaba costando, Nico le preguntó:

—¿Te apetece comer algo?

—De acuerdo, si insistes.

—No estoy insistiendo —replicó rápidamente.

—Si insistes —repitió Will con una enorme sonrisa que Nico se moría por borrar de sus labios—. Aquí hay un pequeño jardín interior al que podemos ir. A estas alturas del año, estará vacío, y a diferencia de afuera, la temperatura es buena.

En silencio, bueno, en realidad Will estaba silbando, porque no podía ser de otra forma… se dirigieron hasta aquel patio que se encontraba en una de las alas de la biblioteca. Como había prometido, se encontraba vacío. Había unos bancos donde sentarse, una fuentecilla en la cual fluía el agua, gravilla en el suelo y algunas plantitas. En el centro, un árbol con una placa en las raíces que indicaba: "El árbol de la ciencia". Tomaron asiento en el banco que se encontraba bajo éste, con la bolsa de comida ubicada entre los dos. Sin mediar palabra, Nico extrajo de ésta dos vasos de bebida, uno se lo pasó a Will, el otro se lo quedó para él, para después sacar una caja llena de pastelillos con glaseado brillante color rosa y anisitos de múltiples colores.

—Oh, no puede ser —exclamó el rubio al verlos—. Me encantan.

Sin poder evitarlo, cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca. El sonido que emitió al comerlo sacudió por completo a Nico, incapaz de hacer nada ante tal espectáculo.

—Si no coges uno ahora mismo —dijo Will, una vez se hubo terminado el primero—, corres el riesgo de quedarte sin probar ni uno. Me vuelven muy loco los pastelillos de Mr. D. Por cierto —comenzó a decir mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la que sería su siguiente víctima—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que eran mis preferidos? ¿Le has preguntado a Diana? —Nico seguía sin decir nada, y toda la cafeína que había ingerido Will para estar al cien por cien en el estudio, sumada a que no había hablado con nadie en todo el día, incrementaban sus tendencias al parloteo—. Ahora no me dirás que _todo_ esto no lo has hecho por mí. Venga, atrévete.

—Solace —le cortó Nico. Su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse por momentos—. Cállate ya. Cállate ya —repitió, en esta ocasión con un tono mucho más dulce—, porque como sigas diciendo… como sigas así… Mira. A ver cómo digo esto… —se hizo el pelo a un lado, en un gesto pensativo—. Claro que he hecho todo esto por ti, pero me toca las narices que tú te pavonees con esa sonrisa estúpida tan bonita tuya diciendo con esa asquerosa seguridad que ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Porque eso es algo que te diré yo cuando a mí me dé la gana, ¿no crees? Como si me apeteciera llevármelo a la tumba…

—Eso es algo muy emo, ¿no crees? Yo estoy estudiando Medicina, soy más de dejar las cosas en el terreno de los vivos. Pero vale, vale. Ya me callo —dijo en un gesto pacificador, tras el cual simuló que se cerraba la boca con una cremallera.

—No me lo trago. ¿Tú, callado? Eso es una utopía que jamás se hará realidad.

—Admite que… —comenzó a decir Will, pero no dijo nada más al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar. Así que se decidió por llevarse a la boca otro pastelillo más.

—La cosa es que… me exasperas. Eres realmente insoportable. Siempre estás parloteando y diciéndome cosas para hacerme rabiar. Pero al mismo tiempo… no puedo dejar de ir a la cafetería, y por alguna extraña razón me quedo con todo lo que me dices, por eso recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te encantaban esos cursis pastelillos que parecen vómito de unicornio. Y así, de ese modo… a veces no resultas tan desagradable. Porque tú —Nico acababa de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Will, pero al ver su expresión facial se interrumpió—. Mira, ya tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara de nuevo.

—Estúpida sonrisa _tan bonita_ , has dicho. Yo también me quedo con todo lo que dices —le replicó resueltamente.

—Argh. ¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? —preguntó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, exasperado.

—Ey, Nico. Nico —Will apartó las cosas que les separaban y le tocó el brazo izquierdo con cautela—. Mira, lo siento. Soy consciente de que hoy estoy siendo quizás demasiado yo, pero estoy muerto de nervios por mi examen de mañana y me he tomado como media máquina expendedora de cafés. Pero lo que quería decirte es que no tienes que…

—Para empezar era yo el que te quería pedir perdón, no deberías ser tú el que lo hiciera. Llevo seis días en casa decidiéndome a cómo hacerlo —al ver la expresión de asombro en Will, que había conseguido incluso que se callara, prosiguió—. Siento haberme comportado como un estúpido el día de mi exposición. No te esperaba y… siempre me pones de los nervios, así que ese día más todavía.

—¿Por qué? —Will seguía con la mano sobre el brazo de Nico, y ahora se lo frotaba ligeramente.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué te exaspero tanto?

—Porque me gustas —respondió pura y sencillamente Nico. Siguió hablando, para no pensar en lo que había dicho—. Y es algo que nunca había sentido antes… al menos no de esta forma. Y me pone de los nervios. Me pones de los nervios. Venga va, ¿no tienes ningún comentario brillante al respecto?

Y en lugar de decirle cualquier tontería, Will le miró a los ojos, que aquel día brillaban en azul cielo, y le dijo con intención:

—Tú también me gustas, Nico. Mucho. A pesar de que seas un completo idiota con problemas de seguridad —hizo una pausa—. Supongo que será porque tienes razón, porque yo soy también un idiota exasperante. Quizás estemos hechos el uno para el otro. O quizás no, es igual de posible. Pero ¿sabes? sólo podremos saberlo si tú te decides a darle una oportunidad al amor. A ese amor que está creciendo en ti.

La mano de Will ya no se encontraba en su brazo, sino a la altura de su corazón. Nico, en cambio, se hizo un poco hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto

—Pero qué capullo que eres, ¿cómo puedes tenerlo tan creído?

Y aunque acababa de echarse atrás, una vez dijo esto, se inclinó hacia adelante para acortar la distancia que los separaba y le besó. Will no tardó en responderle, y lo hizo a su vez rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, para llevárselo a su terreno, de modo que Nico acabó a horcajadas sobre él. Nico le acariciaba el rostro, mientras que Will hacía lo mismo con su espalda. En cierto momento, dejaron de besarse y simplemente se miraron a los ojos, mientras trataban de regular sus agitadas respiraciones.

—¿A qué ha venido esto? —preguntó Will.

—Te quedaba glaseado en el labio.

—Ya, claro. Venga, Nico. Conmigo no tienes que mantener una fachada. Déjate llevar.

—Te he besado porque me gusta besarte. Y porque tú querías que te besara, porque sigues con esa norma de "no tomaré la iniciativa", como si yo no lo hubiese dejado bastante claro todo ya.

—¿El qué?

—Que quiero estar contigo, idiota.

—Mira que eres capullo… —murmuró Will, y esta vez sí, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y le besó.

* * *

—Gracias por todo, pero ahora, tengo que seguir estudiando. Me va a costar demasiado… ¿Mañana al mediodía tienes que hacer algo?

—Ya no estaré aquí. Tengo que ir a Nueva York, Bianca actúa en una función de Navidad y me pidió que fuera a verla. Aunque después igual…

Will negó con la cabeza.

—Mi avión sale por la tarde. Pasaré las Navidades y el fin de año en Hawái. Así que te libras de mí… ¡hasta el año que viene! Menuda suerte, ¿no?

—Cállate, Solace.

—¿O si no qué?

—O si no te besaré y no te dejaré estudiar.

—En realidad no suena tan mal plan —replicó Will—. Para nada.

—Me voy ya. Quédate los pastelillos que quedan. Y ya nos veremos…

—Espera —Will le detuvo—. ¿Tendrás el móvil operativo, cierto? _Tienes_ que mandarme una foto de Bianca vestidita para su función. Y pienso llamarte en cuanto sean las doce de la noche el día 31. Aunque primero deberías hacerlo tú, porque para ti será seis horas antes que para mí. Pero ya lo sé, no debo pedirle peras al olmo…

—Tendré el móvil operativo, así que ya iremos hablando. Ahora tienes que estudiar. Que si no suspenderás y me echarás la culpa a mí.

Will asintió con la cabeza. Antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios a modo de despedida, le dijo:

—Feliz navidad, di Angelo.

—Feliz navidad, Solace.

No fue, sin embargo, la única felicitación que recibió de Nico. Aquella noche, cuando ya dio por finalizada su sesión de estudio en la biblioteca, Will se encontró con que su habitación había sido invadida por cuatro enormes lienzos apilados, sobre los cuales reposaba una nota:

 _El arte no pertenece al artista, sino al arte en sí mismo.  
Tú eres arte. Gracias por todo y feliz navidad,_

 _Nico di Angelo_


	9. Cálidos oscuros

**CAPÍTULO IX**

 **Will. Enero de 2014.**

 **Cálidos oscuros**

Su vuelo se había retrasado más de seis horas a causa de una avería. De este modo, había llegado a casa en la madrugada muerto de sueño, derrotado. Todo esto para levantarse a las 5:30 de la mañana siguiente para ponerse a punto y enfrentarse al turno más madrugador de la cafetería. Para después, con poco tiempo entre medias, iniciar las clases.

Sin embargo, Will estaba feliz como una perdiz, porque aquel día volvería a ver a Nico.

No habían perdido el contacto ningún día, ya fuera vía mensaje de texto, llamada o incluso Skype (realmente sólo había sido una vez, poco tiempo, pero había valido la pena). Y para sorpresa de Will, que de vez en cuando le había enviado fotos, Nico le había honrado también con alguna.

La primera había sido la prometida, la de su hermana Bianca, pero para su sorpresa, en ella también estaba él. Parecían el agua y el aceite, él una amalgama de tonos oscuros, ella toda plata y azul (al parecer, era una hada del invierno, Nico le había hecho el traje, que era toda una maravilla). A Will le había inspirado tanta ternura que aquella imagen había sido su fondo de pantalla durante todas las fiestas. Aquella misma mañana la había cambiado, a sabiendas de que Nico le pediría que la cambiara. Después, Will le había enviado fotos de playas, de él en la playa, de comida o de cualquier cosa, porque Will era así. Y Nico, cuando se lo había pedido, le había enviado fotos de dibujos, otra de Bianca enseñando el regalo que le había hecho Nico (que era un lote de pinturas para niños), e incluso una de Percy, Jason y Nico en fin de año.

Había sido tanto el contacto, que al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de que la cosa no fluyera de aquel modo en persona.

Al principio, como siempre en el turno de mañanas, se produjo una avalancha de gente, ansiosa por obtener aquel café que le aportaría la energía para comenzar el día y comportarse como seres humanos, en algunos casos. Sin embargo, pasada aquella primera hora, tan pronto como habían llegado, todos se esfumaban. Ahí fue cuando Will volvió a pensar en él, en que no debería tardar mucho en llegar, y ahí fue cuando en efecto él llegó. Will estaba a mitad de limpiar una mesa, pero su mano se quedó quieta, muerta sobre el tablero de madera falsa.

Nico.

Demasiado sexy.

 **Nico.**

Supuso que en aquellos momentos respiró, pero no fue consciente de ello, pues la única función vital que podía llevar a cabo era la de mirarle.

En lugar de sus sudaderas y su típica chaqueta de aviador, llevaba un abrigo largo negro, entallado en el torso, abierto en la caída, que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Le estilizaba a la par que le daba un aspecto misterioso y sexy. Por no hablar de aquellas solapas… que le pedían a gritos que las agarrara para atraerlo y besarle. Para coronar su _look_ , se había cortado el pelo. Realmente, lo que había hecho había sido raparse el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, y el resto caía a la derecha, largo y ligeramente rizado.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era lo correcto que se reencontraran allí, ante todos. Porque Nico se pondría nervioso, actuaría de forma violenta y todo iría mal. Así que Will aprovechó que todavía no le había visto y desapareció de la escena al mismo tiempo que le escribía:

 _Estoy en el almacén. ¿Vienes?_

Nico no tardó mucho en entrar.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Me has visto y te has escondido?

Will no le respondió. Estaba aprovechando la cercanía para observarle con mayor detenimiento.

—¿Estás sordo, Solace? ¿O perturbado?

—Estás demasiado guapo —le replicó con resolución.

Nico tragó saliva. Bajó la mirada, porque ya no era capaz de sostenérsela. Tampoco dijo nada más.

—¿No vas a besarme? —le preguntó Will, para sorprenderle todavía más.

—¿Y por qué tengo que besarte?

—¿Porque soy tu novio, quizás? —la seguridad con la que lo dijo no demostró ni por un momento que lo que estaba haciendo era tantear el terreno.

—¿Y por qué tengo que besarte yo? —esta vez, la pregunta fue enunciada de un modo y con un sentido completamente distinto. Además, sirvió para que Will se anotara un tanto.

Y cumplió su fantasía. Le agarró de las solapas para estrellar su boca contra la suya, con voracidad, con rapidez. Nico le sorprendió (aunque realmente no, Nico tenía pinta de ser voraz…) al añadirle dientes al asunto. Le mordió, sin hacerle daño. O realmente sí, un poco, pero no un dolor doloroso. Sin darse cuenta cómo, cuando Will abrió los ojos y volvió a la tierra, se dio cuenta de que su espalda se encontraba contra la puerta del almacén.

—Feliz año nuevo —le susurró al oído, antes de darle un besito en la oreja y separarse de él.

X.X.X

Tras el beso, Will volvió a su trabajo, Nico tomó asiento en su mesa, de vuelta a la rutina habitual. Percy, Jason y Reyna se le unieron poco después. El rubio, que ahora ya no se ocupaba de la caja, sino de atender a las mesas, les saludó con su cordialidad habitual. Como si todo fuera como de costumbre, sin ningún cambio aparente, sólo obviando una pequeña parte; aquella mínima parte de que todavía conservaba marcas en las muñecas producidas por las uñas de su amigo, que se las había hecho, por cierto, mientras se besaban ardientemente en la semioscuridad del almacén.

Unas horas después Nico se marchó, Will fue a clase. Cuando terminó la jornada, fue a casa. No había nadie, como ya esperaba. Subió las escaleras, entró en su habitación, que no estaba vacía.

Nico estaba sentado en el suelo delante de su cama, llevaba cascos y tenía el portátil en el regazo. Will le había dado las llaves de casa, le había dicho que podía ir a la hora de su vuelta para pasar un rato juntos, que no habría nadie que se percatara de su presencia. No había sido errónea su suposición de que Nico querría llevar la relación en secreto, y sin embargo, no se esperaba que di Angelo le tomara la palabra y se instalara en su habitación. No al menos sin insistirle muchas veces antes.

Cada sorpresa del italiano le gustaba más y más.

Will dejó caer su cartera después de cerrar la puerta, y se sentó al lado de Nico en el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces?

Nico se quitó los cascos, apagó el reproductor de música.

—Trabajo de investigación sobre los renacentistas. ¿Estás bien?

Will giró el rostro.

—No tan bien como tú con tu nuevo corte de pelo, pero considero que también tengo mi punto.

—Solace… —dijo con un ligero asomo de gruñido.

El aludido se frotó los ojos.

—Me han agobiado bastante. Bastante es poco, en realidad. Este semestre tengo prácticas en el hospital… muchas horas. Pero sigo teniendo clase. Y no sé cómo podré compaginar todo con mis turnos de trabajo, porque lo he estado mirando y no me da el tiempo. Y luego además estás tú…

—¿Me ves acaso como otra responsabilidad de tu lista?

Will se había levantado mientras se lo preguntaba, y se giró para mirarle, desde arriba.

—No, idiota. Lo que quiero decir es que a mis días les faltan horas. Y eso es una mierda porque además de toooda esa mierda quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

La respuesta de Nico resultó ser un:

—Wow, debe realmente serlo cuando empleas "mierda" dos veces en la misma frase.

Will rodó los ojos.

—Me esperaba un, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero supongo que gracias por el apoyo, cariño.

Nico suspiró. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que Will empezaba a desvestirse. Se había quitado los zapatos y acababa de bajarse los vaqueros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Cambiarme de ropa? No hay nada que me apetezca más ahora mismo que hacerme bolita en mi cama llevando mi pijama favorito —terminó de quitarse los pantalones, y se enfundó en otros. Después, se quitó el jersey y se giró, con la camisa de pijama en la mano—. Además, no es como si no me hubieras visto en bañador antes —ante la ausencia de respuesta de Nico, añadió—. ¿Cuando te llevé a la casa de la playa? Aunque estabas en trance pintando. Pero de todos modos, en alguna de las fotos que te he enviado…

Nico interrumpió su parloteo al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba poniendo.

—Pijama de Star Wars, ¿en serio? Menudo friki.

—A mucha honra —cerró la puerta del armario y se subió a la cama. En realidad, se desplomó en ella—. Es y será siempre de las mejores sagas cinematográficas de la historia. La trilogía original, quiero decir. Las otras eran innecesarias, pero Padme y Anakin se hacían de querer.

—Lo sé —replicó Nico.

Al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego Will se giró para mirarle.

—Ohhh, a ti también te gustan. Estoy seguro de que eres un maldito friki que soñaba con ser caballero jedi.

—Por favor —Nico rodó los ojos—. Un Lord Sith.

—Por supuesto —Will le acompañó en el gesto—. Puedes sentarte en la cama, no muerdo, ¿sabes? A diferencia de otros… —añadió con su mejor sonrisa picarona.

Después de apagar su ordenador y dejarlo en el escritorio, Nico le hizo caso.

—Puedes también quitarte los zapatos.

—No voy a empezar a desnudarme simplemente porque tú lo digas, Solace.

Tras un suspiro, Will se giró y cumplió con su promesa de hacerse una bolita. Segundos después, di Angelo se había descalzado y se tumbaba a su lado.

—Tengo que hablar con mi padre —murmuró contra la almohada—. Y es algo que no me apetece en absoluto.

—¿Crees que no te dejará que renuncies al trabajo?

De nuevo, Will volvió a girarse. Ahora compartían la almohada, compartían el campo visual.

—Supongo que sí que me dejará. El problema será lo que me pida a cambio.

—No entiendo.

—Siempre me pide algo. Algo que no me apetece hacer. Lo que menos me apetece, en realidad. Es retorcido.

—Vaya, lo siento. Está claro que en la lotería de los padres ni tú ni yo tuvimos suerte.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Will le respondió:

—Se dice que cuando tienes un padre de mierda, luego tú resultas ser un padre genial. Tú y yo teniendo un hijo, ¿te imaginas? Los mejores padres del mundo.

—Relaja un poco, ¿no crees? ¿Ya hablando de hijos?

Will sonrió. De este modo fue como Nico se dio cuenta de que en todo aquel rato, aquella sensación extraña, aquello que le había faltado, había sido la sonrisa aparentemente sempiterna de Will.

—Entonces no te digo los nombres que había pensado.

—¿Nombres? ¿Plural? —preguntó un Nico más que agitado.

—Es broma, idiota —Will le acarició la nariz, sin dejar de reír. Después, llevó su mano al lado rapado de la cabeza de Nico—. Suave. Me gusta.

—Lo sé —repitió Nico, con aire de superioridad.

—Voy a tener que besarte para que dejes de decir eso, ¿Nico Solo?

—Puede —fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse besar.

Aquella noche Nico no se quedó a dormir, pero el plan volvió a repetirse hasta hacerse costumbre. Cierto día, bajo la almohada, se encontró un pijama de _stormtroopper_ para él. A pesar de quejarse, acabó usándolo.

* * *

 _Puede que tampoco vaya a ser un fic muy largo, pero aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos, para aquellos que tenían dudas. Espero que os haya gustado y_

 _Nos vemos en el otro lado._


	10. Azul, como sus ojos

**CAPÍTULO X**

 **Nico. Enero de 2014.**

 **Azul, como sus ojos**

—Jackson, aquí tienes tu nuevo horario. Te he conseguido los apuntes de todas las asignaturas que cursas… aunque sólo los que deberías tener por el momento. A partir de ahora tendrás que tomar apuntes tú mismo. Aquí tienes una lista de indicaciones para saber cómo hacerlos, aquí una grabadora para que grabes las clases y los completes en casa; eso al principio, porque espero que te vayas habituando a tomar apuntes decentes, tus libretas agradecerán lucir algo además de "Percy el imán de las chicas" o "Percy es guay". Y en este _pen drive_ tienes todas las lecturas obligatorias y adicionales de tus asignaturas. Las que están disponibles en formato digital, claro está, las demás están en esa bolsa. He marcado las partes de los libros que debes leer y también...

Parecía que Percy sufriría una conmoción cerebral de un momento a otro. Y es que Diana había llenado la mesa del comedor de libros, apuntes y hojas varias todas marcadas con demasiados colores como para asimilarlas en un solo vistazo (tal vez aquélla fuera su intención). Seguramente se trataba de la mayor cantidad de folios escritos ante los que se hubiera enfrentado en toda su vida el moreno de ojos verdes. No obstante, Nico estaba igual de atónito que él. No sabía qué hacía la amiga de Will a las 8 de la mañana de un sábado en su casa. Aunque, que Percy fuera su foco de atención le relajaba un poco. Tan sólo un poco.

—¿Lecturas obligatorias? ¿Adicionales? —logró rescatar de toda su perorata Percy.

—Ajá —dijo ella, mientras vaciaba un estante de la pared, que a decir verdad tan sólo tenía cosas varias que no importaban a nadie. Sin preguntar, sin embargo, comenzó a quitarlas. Cuando volviera a casa, Nico descubriría que las había tirado y sobre ellas pondría todos los libros y cuadernos nuevos de Percy.

Aprovechando la distracción, Nico bajó las escaleras tan silencioso como pudo (les había estado escuchando y observando desde arriba, sin atreverse a bajar a pesar de que Will le estuviera esperando. Incluso se había planteado descolgarse por la ventana para marcharse. No lo había hecho porque temía que Diana le viera o le oyera, a ella no se le pasaba una, y le interrogara al respecto. Ahí sí que no habría habido salida posible). El caso es que bajó, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida… y como no podía ser de otra forma, la chica le pilló:

—Di Angelo, ¿no tendrías pensado irte así sin más, verdad?

El chico se giró lentamente, midiendo su expresión facial, para que no captaran sus intenciones.

—Tengo que ir a…

—Me da igual lo que se supone que tienes que hacer, el tema es que no has desayunado. Por suerte, me tenéis a mí, que os he preparado buen desayuno, muy saludable y energético. A partir de ahora tendréis que empezar a comer mejor. He mirado vuestra nevera. Es normal que vayáis tan mustios por la vida.

—¿Yo, mustio? Te referirás a Nico solamente, ¿no? —fue lo que preguntó Percy, pero la chica le hizo caso omiso y fue a la cocina para traerles la comida.

Percy parecía realmente desolado.

—Espero que sea una broma. ¿Espinacas y lentejas para desayunar?

—Es el desayuno más energético que existe.

En cambio y contra todo pronóstico, Nico no dijo nada, comenzó a comérselo sin rechistar para así poder marcharse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, en un momento determinado llevó la mano a su bolsillo para coger el móvil, con la intención de explicarle brevemente a Will el porqué de su retraso.

—¿Qué haces, Nico? Nada de distraerte. Móviles fuera mientras se come —gruñó la sargento.

Al menos, le dejó que se llevara el café en un termo para el camino. Cuando cerró la puerta de casa, escuchó los gritos de la chica increpando a Percy y a Jason (recién levantado, al parecer) por tener la casa hecha un desastre.

Cuando giró la calle, en el punto de encuentro, se encontraba el vibrante Chevrolet Camaro del 73, naranja estridente. El coche de Will. Dentro, con su atuendo de conductor (gafas de aviador y cazadora roja), se encontraba el chico.

A Nico le entraron ganas de sonreír, así sin más, pero se contuvo.

Al entrar en el vehículo, escuchó _Personal Jesus_ , en la versión de Marilyn Manson. Sin embargo, Will no parecía estar escuchándolo, a juzgar por aquella expresión calmada y risueña que lucía.

—¿Marilyn Manson? ¿Por qué escuchas esto? —le preguntó a modo de saludo, antes de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Porque me gusta.

—Pues no te va nada.

Will le miró de soslayo, para comprobar si ya se lo había abrochado, y arrancó el vehículo antes de responder:

—Te dije que me gusta escuchar un poco de todo. Marilyn forma parte de ese todo.

—Pero estás tranquilo, quieto, sonriendo… ésa no es la actitud.

—Puedo escucharla como quiera. Además, no estoy tan tranquilo. Mi corazón ha bombeado unos 5 litros de sangre mientras la escuchaba. 300 millones de células mías acaban de morir, y unas cuantas más acabo de producir. Se ha producido toda una serie de ondas peristálticas a lo largo de mi tubo digestivo. Gracias a la contracción y a la relajación de mi diafragma, mis pulmones se han llenado de aire en unas 18 ocasiones. He movido 15 músculos… eso para sonreír. Para arrancar el coche y ponerlo en movimiento han sido unos cuantos más —dijo, pensando más que nada para sí—. Mi corazón ha latido a un ritmo de 70 veces por minuto… no, espera, ahora es… algo más. Aunque que mis pulsaciones hayan aumentado… posiblemente eso se deba a tenerte aquí a mi lado.

Nico no sabía qué decir ante tal despliegue de conocimientos, así que le dijo:

—Eres un friki.

—Supongo que sí. Pero soy el friki que te gusta.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Nico, rodando los ojos.

—No lo admitas si no quieres. Entonces, ¿quieres cambiar la música?

—No, da igual. Antes escuchaba a Marilyn, aunque hace años que no.

—No es un disco de Marilyn, eh. Es…

Justo cuando había comenzado a decirlo había sonado la nota final de la canción, dando paso a la siguiente. Comenzaron a sonar unas notas de piano que recordaban a una canción navideña.

—Mi disco de varios. Los hago para los viajes, para no aburrirme.

 _When you are weary, feeling small_  
 _When tears are in your eyes_  
 _I will dry them all*_

—Cielo santo, Will, son Simon and Garfunkel.

—Lo dices como si fueran el anticristo. Más bien, cariño, si alguno tuviera que serlo, ése sería Marilyn.

—No lo digo por eso. ¡No puedes poner a Marilyn Manson para después dar paso a Simon y Garfunkel! ¡Es un completo disparate, no pegan ni con cola!

El rubio sonrió.

—Te pones tan mono cuando te alteras. ¿Qué me dirás cuando descubras que la siguiente es _Living la vida Loca_ de Ricky Martin?

—No serás capaz —Will no le miraba porque miraba la carretera, pero sabía que la mirada de Nico era oscura y amenazadora.

—Claro que soy capaz. Aunque en realidad creo que después viene _Single Ladies_ ¸si la memoria no me falla.

—Cielo santo —Nico se llevó las manos al rostro—. Ahí sí que cambio de disco, que lo sepas.

—O puedes pasar a la siguiente. Veamos, creo que es…

—¿La sintonía de los Simpson?

—¿Por qué iba a ser la sintonía de los Simpson? ¿Estás loco o qué, Nico?

—¿Loco yo? Haces una recopilación musical sin ningún criterio, podría venir absolutamente cualquier cosa.

—Eso es porque no la has escuchado completa. Ponte a escucharla de verdad y le verás el sentido.

La "discusión" duró hasta que llegaron a la fábrica abandonada de la playa. El trayecto no era tan largo como para que un par como el ellos formaban se cansara de una charla musical.

—Sigo sin verle el sentido. A ver, no es como si creyera que lo fuera a tener en algún momento, por supuesto —comentó Nico mientras abría la puerta—. Joder, qué frío que hace.

Will salió y sacó las bolsas que había en el maletero. En su mayoría contenían comida, bebida, sábanas limpias, una manta y algo de ropa. Nico, que esta vez llevaba muchas menos cosas y menos aparatosas, se ofreció a ayudarle. Hicieron el mismo camino que la vez anterior para llegar a la sala habilitada, todo estaba igual. Sin embargo:

—Esto está distinto —dijo Nico, nada más entrar.

Depositaron las cosas en la mesa, y se pusieron a mirar a su alrededor, Will de forma mucho más analítica.

—Parece que ha quedado bien, ¿no? Al menos está muchísimo más protegido del frío —dijo, tocando el marco nuevo de una de las ventanas.

—¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?

—Verás, tenía pensado ir adecuando la fábrica poco a poco, yo mismo. Créeme que cuando la viste ya la había estado mejorando. Pero me di cuenta que el tema del aislamiento es algo que yo no podía hacer solo, así que el dinero que me dieron por Navidad lo destiné a pagar a unos obreros para que lo hicieran. A simple vista, ha sido una inversión estupenda. ¿Ves? También alargaron la tubería de agua y ahora también hay una pila, instalaron un calentador y un par de radiadores. Comparado con antes, esto parece un hotel.

—Si tú lo dices… —volvió a decir Nico, pero al ver cómo arrugaba la nariz, se corrigió—. Era broma. Ya sabes que este sitio me gusta. Tiene personalidad. Y ahora está mucho mejor. No se me van a caer los dedos por partes, lo cual agradezco.

—Oye, Nico —dijo Will, lo cual llamó toda la atención del moreno. Nunca se dirigía a él de ese modo, que todavía no sabía descifrar cuál era—. Verás, me gustaría… pedirte algo. No tiene que ser ahora, ni mucho menos hoy. Tampoco tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, eh. No hay ninguna obligación en que…

—Dispara —le cortó Nico.

—Ahora que ya han terminado de hacer obra en las paredes, las han enlucido… me gustaría pintarlas. Pero un mural hecho por ti, del mar… en este muro central donde antes tenía las fotos, sería simplemente precioso. Si quieres hacerlo, claro. Si tienes tiempo y… te gusta la idea. Y eso… —Conforme lo decía, Will había perdido su seguridad habitual. Entonces Nico se dio cuenta, que él nunca pedía nada, y aquello era algo que le costaba mucho. Por eso se había deprimido tanto al darse cuenta de que debería pedir ayuda a su padre para poder cuadras sus horarios, ahora se daba cuenta.

—Me encantaría hacerlo —dijo, con más efusividad de la que solía usar.

—¿En serio? —Will le miró, no sonreía porque no se atrevía, pero sus ojos sí—. Oh, muchas gracias.

Nico esperaba que le besara. Pero en lugar de eso, Will se giró y comenzó a poner a punto la casa: encender el calentador y los radiadores, poner lo que tocaba en la nevera, y el resto de cosas en la encimera, que ahora era un poco más larga. Viendo que iba a estar con eso un buen rato, Nico también se puso con sus cosas, y se quitó la chaqueta, en vistas que la habitación comenzaría a caldearse.

—¿Pones música? —preguntó Will un rato después, mientras ordenaba la cómoda donde guardaba sábanas y ropa.

Nico, que había estado absorto mirando por la ventana, asintió y fue a la encender la minicadena, y tras leer todos los títulos de los álbumes, seleccionó un disco que aseguraba contener "lo mejor de Brahms".

—¿Cansado de tanto mezcladillo musical, eh? —preguntó Will, que ahora comenzaba a deshacer la cama. Tenía sábanas limpias a su lado.

—Un poco. ¿Te ayudo?

—No hace falta.

Sin embargo, Nico se le acercó y recogió las sábanas sucias, y las metió dentro de la bolsa de cosas que Will llevaría a la lavandería. Después acudió a ayudarle a hacerla, pero entonces…

—Will.

—¿Sí? —el chico se giró, sin saber lo que venía a continuación.

Nico le besó, agarrándole fuerte por los costados, haciendo fuerza con los labios. Will supo adaptarse a aquella fuerza, como siempre sabía adaptarse a los besos de Nico. Cuando se separaron, tomó aire y dijo, sorprendido:

—¿Y esto a qué venía?

—Antes no me has besado —dijo Nico, sin mirarle a los ojos, avergonzado por su acto impulsivo, por su confesión. Tomó la sábana de su mano y la estiró para seguir haciendo la cama él mismo.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Will, sin comprender.

 _Cuando he entrado en el coche. Cuando hemos llegado_ —pensó—. _Cuando me has dicho que gracias. Tampoco ayer…_

—Oh —dijo Will, y Nico ya no supo si había leído su pensamiento o si todo aquello lo había dicho en voz alta.

Will hincó las rodillas en el colchón, gateó hasta Nico y le tomó de la mano con suavidad, para atraerlo a la cama. Nico cedió. Comenzaron a besarse, así, ambos con las rodillas clavadas en la cama. Se quitaron los zapatos como pudieron, para tumbarse.

 **Le encantaba esa forma de besar que tenía Nico. Con ansiedad, como si fuesen a robarles el momento y debieran exprimirlo al máximo. Desesperadamente, como si hubiese esperado sus besos durante una eternidad y al fin los tuviera. Y, una vez finalizado el beso, cuando se separaban, siempre se quedaba con la boca abierta, jadeando, mirándole. Como si aquello que acababa de suceder fuera increíble. Como si él fuera increíble.**

O la calefacción iba excesivamente bien, o sus corazones ardían tanto que de pronto hacía demasiado calor, y sin saber quién se la retiró a quién o si fueron ambos en conjunto, de pronto Nico llevaba tan sólo su camiseta de manga corta, mientras que Will iba a pecho descubierto. Se besaron, no habían dejado de besarse, y se dieron la vuelta, quedando de este modo Nico encima. Retiró sus labios, tomó aire, y le miró. La luz del pleno día daba en su rostro y pudo verlas, aquellas pequeñas pequitas que le habían salido como consecuencia de largas horas de exposición solar en sus vacaciones en Hawái. Pequeñas miguitas de centeno, las cuales no había podido dejar de mirar durante toda aquella semana, pero nunca las había tenido tan de cerca hasta entonces. Y sabía que si descendía la mirada, las encontraría también por el pecho de Will y…

 _Oh._

Lo había hecho. Se había incorporado para mirarle desde arriba, para ver aquel mapa de constelaciones que era su piel plagada de pecas.

—Quédate quieto.

—¿Cómo? —al principio Will no comprendió, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de adónde se dirigía que cayó en la cuenta. Nico iba a dibujarle—. ¿En serio tiene que ser ahora? ¿Cuando estaba a punto de tenerte sin camiseta?

El artista volvió a la cama cuaderno de bocetos y lápiz en la mano. Volvió a su posición anterior, es decir, se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿No puedes dibujarme con la camiseta fuera? Así yo también tendré algo que mirar mientras me dibujas.

—Sssh, quieto. Justo como estabas antes —Nico llevó índice y pulgar a su barbilla para hacer que girara el rostro, seguramente para hacerle mirar justo donde miraba antes. Al chico aquella firmeza le resultó realmente _sexy,_ de modo que se dejó hacer. Nico tampoco se demoró demasiado, y cuando cerraba el cuaderno, le preguntó—. ¿Puedo hacerte una foto?

—¿Puedo hacerte luego yo una?

—No soy fotogénico.

—En cambio, yo soy un buen fotógrafo y me encantan los retos —al ver las intenciones de Nico, añadió—. Está bien, hazme las fotos que quieras. Sin nada a cambio... lo prometo.

La cámara de Nico tan sólo se disparó dos veces. Después, el chico la llevó de vuelta a la mesa junto al cuaderno y al lápiz, y se reunió con él en la cama. Inspiró profundamente:

—¿Prometes contenerte?

Will de nuevo no sabía a qué se refería.

De vuelta a su posición anterior, el joven alzó los brazos, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó por los aires. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los de Will, que sonreían. El rubio volvió a llevar su mano a la espalda de Nico, en esta ocasión, desnuda. La acarició, lo cual hizo que el chico se estremeciera.

—Sigue haciendo frío.

—Lo sé. Tú me has tenido expuesto aquí un buen rato, y lamento decirte que ser dibujado no calienta… cuanto apenas. Voy a traer el edredón nórdico, que nos habíamos quedado con la cama a medio hacer. ¿Te parece?

Segundos después Will traía el resto de la ropa de cama que faltaba. Otros más pasaron. 1, 2, 3… ya estaba.

Nico seguía sin camiseta y, evidentemente, Will le miró. Era cierto que anteriormente (antes, muchísimo tiempo antes, parecía que siglos antes… cuando apenas se conocían y había acudido a devolverle aquel bloc de dibujo que había supuesto el germen de su historia) le había visto sin, apenas unos segundos antes de que volviera a cubrirse, pero no había podido fijarse en ningún detalle.

—¿Eso del hombro es un tatuaje?

Sin poder evitarlo, Nico se lo cubrió con la mano.

—Sabía que dirías algo —dijo en tono fúnebre.

—La gente suele interesarse por los tatuajes… —dijo en tono jovial, restándole importancia. Nico odiaba ese tono, porque era un tono que significaba "sé que estás molesto pero yo soy capaz de hacer que te tranquilices"—. ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

—Desde antes de ti.

—¿Un antiguo amor?

—Te he dicho que te contuvieras —le advirtió, en aquel tono que Nico empleaba que parecía que gritase pero sin gritar en absoluto.

Con lentitud, pasó los dedos pulgar e índice por sus labios, en señal de cremallera.

Nico, que había estado sentado en la cama, se tumbó y comenzó a decir:

—Me lo hice a los dieciséis. En realidad quería hacerme una calavera, pero como la iba a diseñar yo pensé que seguramente con el tiempo me cansaría del estilo, me parecería un dibujo de mala calidad, mejorable. Así que cambié de idea. La palabra "Will" no sólo es tu nombre, señor egocéntrico. También es un indicador de futuro. También significa voluntad. Anhelo. Y al final de todo también es… un testamento.

Will dejó el edredón y la manta sobre la cama.

—Acaba de pasar por mi mente una imagen realmente desagradable.

—¿Tú, no siendo el centro del universo?

Hizo caso omiso a su incitación y continuó haciendo la cama. En cambio, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Con eso del testamento te referías a que cuando mueras…?

—Sí. Una idea macabra, lo admito.

—¿Ya no piensas así? —Will le miró, quería saber cómo era su expresión facial al responderle.

—Ahora pienso, y quiero, que cuando muera haya dejado muchas obras de arte —antes de que pudiera replicarle nada, le preguntó—: ¿y tú? ¿has pensado qué querrías dejar a modo de testamento, Will?

—Más que dejar algo en concreto… me gustaría haber cambiado cosas. Haber salvado vidas, o al menos haber ayudado a mejorarlas. Simplemente eso.

Ahí fue cuando Nico se puso ante él, acarició su mejilla con dulzura y, sin ninguno de los dos sugerirlo, se metieron en la cama. Una vez acomodados en ella, Nico continuó acariciando su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que el tema del aislamiento y la calefacción está resuelto, podríamos poner la cama en otra parte, no tan en un rincón de la habitación. Realmente, podría traer una cama en condiciones.

—Will —le interrumpió Nico, porque sabía que había estado parloteando de forma distraída, sin darle importancia a la situación.

—¿Sí?

—Me has salvado.

Will le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como quien contempla el amanecer por primera vez y no quiere perdérselo ni por un instante.

—Yo… —pausa—. No sé explicarlo, al menos no en palabras. Pero yo no sabía que lo necesitara, y tú, tú en cambio… me has salvado.

La mano de Will fue a parar a su nuca. Con los ojos, antes que con los labios, le dijo que iba a besarle.

 **Le encantaba esa forma de besar que tenía Will. Con calma, como si fueran inmortales y dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo. Con lentitud y dedicación, prolongándolos hasta el infinito y al mismo tiempo sin caer en la monotonía. Con un punto de sorpresa y agradecimiento al ser correspondidos, como si hubiese esperado sus besos durante una eternidad y al fin los tuviera. Y, una vez finalizado el beso, cuando se separaban sus labios no lo hacían sus cuerpos. Siempre mantenía el contacto con él, se recostaba en su cuerpo para acariciarle el rostro sin dejar de mirarle. Como si aquello que acababa de suceder fuera increíble. Como si él fuera increíble.**

* * *

*La canción que comienza a sonar y escandaliza a Nico es _Bridge over Troubled Water._

Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y

Nos vemos en el otro **l** ado.


	11. Rojo vergüenza

**CAPÍTULO XI**

 **Will. Enero de 2014**

 **Rojo vergüenza**

Uno. Dos. Tres. Pestañeó varias veces antes de despertar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, relacionó la claridad y la luz que inundaban todo con la atmósfera de la casa de la playa. El único lugar que era realmente suyo. Cerró los ojos, se hundió en la cama y en el edredón para no perder aquella sensación de calor confortable. Sin lugar a dudas lo de la calefacción y el aislamiento había sido dinero más que bien invertido. Alargó el brazo y con él buscó un fragmento de Nico… pero no lo encontró.

—Uhhhmmm ¿Di Angelo? —murmuró en tono soñoliento.

El día anterior había sido genial. En realidad no habían hecho nada extraordinario, lo cual no era un problema en absoluto. Habían estado besándose durante horas en la cama, para luego seguir en ella, aunque cada uno estudiando lo suyo. De vez en cuando Will apartaba la mano de su libro y la acercaba a Nico, para hacerle una pequeña caricia, un recordatorio de que seguía allí con él. Nico murmuraba alguna maldición, pero aun así sonreía. Habían cenado, habían tratado de ver alguna película o serie, pero no dejaban de discutir por el contenido. Al final, habían vuelto a la cama, donde por decisión propia Nico se había vuelto a quitar la camiseta. La expresión facial del chico en respuesta a cómo Will jugueteaba con el _piercing_ de su pezón sería una de las que se quedaría en su memoria para siempre.

Intranquilo al no saber qué estaría haciendo, volvió a abrir los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Nico, subido a una silla y haciendo algo en la pared. De modo que se levantó y comprobó cómo el chico estaba haciendo caso a su petición del día anterior. Le estaba haciendo un mural.

—No hacía falta que te pusieras hoy mismo, ¿sabes?

Nico no le respondió, ni hizo ademán de haberle oído. Un vistazo a su lado derecho del rostro, donde ahora tenía el pelo rapado, y se dio cuenta de que tenía los auriculares puestos. Así que se acercó a él y llevó una mano a su trasero, para darle un ligero palmetazo.

Nico se alarmó. Demasiado. Perdió el equilibrio, pero Will lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos para que no se cayera.

—Solace —murmuró entre dientes, desde las alturas.

—No pretendía asustarte —dijo, mientras el otro se quitaba uno de los auriculares—. Decía que no era necesario que te pusieses tan pronto con eso.

—Creía que me dijiste que querías un mural hecho por mí, ¿no? Will.

—¿Sí?

—Ya puedes soltarme. Hace rato que he recuperado el equilibrio.

Y es que en efecto, seguía rodeándole con los brazos. Para añadirle más incomodidad a la postura… Will estaba tan pegado a él que tenía el rostro, concretamente la barbilla, puesto que miraba hacia arriba para hablar con Nico, posicionada justo encima de la entrepierna del moreno.

Will sonrió como un gato orgulloso.

—¿Te resulta incómodo? —preguntó, juguetón, y se apretó más a su cuerpo.

—Solace. Para ya —dijo, pues le había puesto tan nervioso que de nuevo había perdido pie.

—Como guste el príncipe de las tinieblas —en lugar de soltarlo, se lo llevó a cuestas. Fue todo un acierto que decidiera dirigirse a la cama, que además se encontraba muy próxima: debido a la postura en la que lo estaba cargando, sumado al hecho de que Nico era peleón por naturaleza, bien podrían haber caído al suelo en lugar de sobre la mullida cama.

Una vez en la cama, Nico se desquitó pegándole con los puños, sin ejercer fuerza sobre él realmente.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso. ¡No ha sido gracioso! —exclamó, todavía más indignado al escuchar las risas de Will en respuesta.

—Es que… me haces cosquillas —dijo, aunque no era cierto.

Sin embargo, aquel comentario le dio una idea a Nico. La guerra de cosquillas dio comienzo.

—¡Para, para! —gritaba Will, o eso trataba—. ¡Piedad!

—¿Piedad? ¿Te crees con derecho a reclamarla?

—¡Sí! Soy… soy… ¡bue… no! —gritó a medias tras un nuevo ataque de cosquillas—. Teharéldesayuno… ¡piedad!

—¿El desayuno? Es evidente que me lo ibas a hacer… tienes que ofrecerme algo mejor —Nico sonreía, se le notaba que le gustaba aquella posición de privilegio.

Will le miró a los ojos y aprovechando que las cosquillas se habían detenido al menos momentáneamente, dijo muy serio:

—Haré lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —le preguntó, mirando con detenimiento su expresión. Quería asegurarse de que hablaban de lo mismo.

El rubio alzó su mano para tocar la de Nico y entrelazar sus dedos. De este modo le respondió:

—Haré todo lo que tú quieras… hoy. Hasta que nos marchemos esta tarde tendrás de tiempo.

Mordiéndose el labio, el otro chico lo observaba. Finalmente, se apartó de encima de él y dijo:

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien significa que… aceptas el trato? —Will se incorporó en la cama para mirar cómo Nico se levantaba de ella. Parecía decidido a volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

—Querías que dejara de hacerte cosquillas, ¿no? Pues ya está hecho.

—Nico… Nico, espera. Mírame. Por favor.

A regañadientes, el chico se giró y esperó a ver qué quería decirle. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba, aproximadamente cuatro tallas más grande que él.

—Con lo que te había dicho no pretendía… ¿molestarte? Simplemente he visto que te gustaba tenerme ahí, tú mismo me has preguntado qué podría ofrecerte. Ey, Nico, hazme caso —dijo, al notar que sus palabras caían en saco roto—. Te gustaba y a mí, ver en lo que podía desencadenar… también. Quería que lo llevásemos un paso más, pero si a ti no te apetece lo entiendo. Sin embargo…

—¿Nunca vas a dejar de hablar?

Las cejas de Will se alzaron antes de decir:

—Creo que es importante hablar las cosas. Porque tú también querías y en el último momento has huido. Quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablarme de tus inseguridades yo estaré aquí para escucharlas.

—Joder, Solace. Te odio —bufó Nico, que sin embargo se tumbó en la cama a su lado.

—Lo sé. Yo también te odio mucho.

Will le estiró la capucha para que se le quedara puesta. Nico no dejaba de retorcer las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Un tiempo después, finalmente suspiró.

—No quiero que te burles de mí —admitió.

—¡Nico! —su voz estaba llena de incredulidad—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que...? Y todavía menos, cuando he sido yo el que te lo ha ofrecido. ¿Acaso es eso lo que crees? ¿Que te traigo aquí, que paso el tiempo contigo, sólo para burlarme de ti?

Le miraba, sus ojos intensamente azules.

—No… supongo que no es eso. Pero no quiero que… ¿y si lo que a mí me apetecía no era lo mismo que a ti? ¿y si… te parecía ridículo?

—Tú sí que eres ridículo —Will rodó los ojos—. Nico, grábatelo. Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero sin esta sudadera absurdamente grande, conmigo, bajo estas sábanas. Quiero pasar toda la mañana metidos en la cama haciendo lo que nos dé la gana. A los dos. A cada uno. No creo que nuestros deseos difieran tanto. Pero si lo hicieran, esas cosas se hablan. No me voy a burlar de ti si me dices que me quieres atado y amordazado, porque sé que te gustaría y que a mí también me gustaría probar eso contigo. ¿O no te gustaría?

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —no fue capaz de terminar la frase, se estaba poniendo rojo.

—No hay que ser un genio. Para empezar, te gusta mandarme callar. Siempre que nos vemos en algún punto acabas haciéndolo. Y anoche… bueno, tal vez no te dieses cuenta de lo que hacías realmente. Pero mientras nos besábamos, hiciste que levantara los brazos y me apretaste las muñecas para que no pudiera moverlos. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?

Nico asintió. Ahora ya le miraba de nuevo a la cara... la suya estaba sonrojada. Quizás no hacía falta nada más que decir, pero Will era Will y Will… necesitaba hablarlo todo.

—En cambio, me figuro que no te debe gustar la idea de vendar los ojos —Nico no le preguntó, pero sí que le miró de forma inquisitiva, así que Will se explicó—. Eres muy visual, Nico. No te lo tomes como una acusación, venga —añadió al notar su reacción—. Yo mismo también lo soy. Pero hay una cosa… algo en lo que creo que sí que diferimos.

—¿El qué? —terminó preguntando Nico, pues por una vez, el otro chico no había seguido hablándole. Quizás fuera porque iba a abordar un tema que sí que le importaba de verdad, algo que quizás sí que pudiera llegar a hacerle estar inseguro.

Will se acercó a él todavía más para susurrarle al oído:

—Puedo aguantar estar callado, pero a cambio _necesito_ que la otra parte sea… _ruidosa_.

Nico giró el rostro para mirarle a los ojos:

—Já. No me creo tú que seas capaz de estar callado.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. Por mí mismo no, pero con cierta ayuda… No me refiero a ahora, Nico —aclaró, al notar una vez más la sombra de la duda en su rostro—. Me refiero a… cuando tú quieras.

—¿Pero tú quieres?

Estuvo a punto de responderle de otra forma, pero en un último momento se contuvo. Nico era mucho más inseguro de lo que en un primer momento se había imaginado. Por eso le dijo:

—Creo que los sueños que he estado teniendo contigo desde que volví de vacaciones, junto a todas mis escapadas a la ducha en cuanto tú te ibas de mi casa demuestran que sí, quiero. Y mucho.

—Entonces dime tú lo que quieres que hagamos —replicó Nico, para su sorpresa.

Iba a replicarle, a adelantarse a sus actuaciones, como hacía siempre. Sabía que a la mínima no le dejaría llevar la voz cantante y le mandaría callar. En lugar de decir nada de eso, decidió aprovechar la situación y cumplir sus deseos.

—La ropa fuera… toda.

X.X.X

—¿Piensas devolverme la sudadera? —preguntó Nico, no por primera vez.

Acababan de volver, estaban saliendo del coche de Will, que había aparcado frente a su casa.

—No te queda bien —le volvió a recordar.

—¿Prefieres mis camisas de flores?

Will abrió el maletero y comenzaron a sacar de él sus cosas.

—En cierto modo sí.

—¿Te digo por qué?

—Vas a decírmelo de todos modos —Nico rodó los ojos mientras se ponía la mochila a la espalda—. Venga, sorpréndeme.

—Porque mis camisas te permiten ver mi figura. En cambio, esta cosa amorfa no deja ver nada. Pero sabes, te la voy a confiscar para que así no te la vuelvas a poner. A cambio te puedo prestar cualquiera de mis camisas. ¿Qué te parece?

Nico le miró mal. Pero que muy mal. Aquella mirada a Will le hizo sonreír, tomarle de la mano y acercarlo a él. Se besaron, como habían estado haciendo la mayor parte del día. Había llegado un punto en el que Nico le había dicho que le dolían los labios, y sin embargo, le había seguido besando.

—El próximo día que vengas a casa, llevaré esta sudadera y nada más debajo. Tuya será la misión de recuperarla —susurró en su oído derecho.

Volvieron a besarse, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más lo habrían estado haciendo de no haber sido interrumpidos por una voz demasiado conocida para Will y absolutamente desconocida para Nico.

—¿Es por esto por lo que necesitas más tiempo y me has pedido que te permita dejar el trabajo en la cafetería, William?

Se separaron inmediatamente. Al mismo tiempo, Will se colocó delante de Nico, como si tratase de protegerlo.

—No esperaba esta visita, padre.

—He podido hacer un hueco para ti. ¿Nos presentas o es sólo un calentón pasajero?

Will se quedó callado y quieto por unos segundos, su cuerpo completamente tenso. Parecía estar tratando de evaluar la situación… pero su padre era más rápido.

—Sabes, al veros tan acarameladitos se me ha ocurrido algo. Te puedo proponer un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó Will con una frialdad que Nico no se habría podido imaginar jamás.

—Uno muy pequeñito. Pero antes necesito saber, ¿este chico es mayor de edad?

* * *

 _Acabo de ver la última fecha de actualización de este fic y no, no tengo ninguna explicación para esto. Así que corramos un tupido velo y pasemos a otra cosa._

 _Para quien se lo pregunte... no, no han llegado a tener sexo. Su primera vez será en el próximo cap... dejar la escena cortada después de unos besitos al más puro estilo Hollywood o saber un poco más de lo que pasa en ella, eso lo dejo a elección del consumidor. Así que reviews, porfis._

 _Nos vemos... espero que muy **pronto**. _


	12. San Valentín rojo

Advertencia: El rating del fic ha aumentado a M por alguna razón.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

 **Will. Febrero de 2014**

 **San Valentín rojo**

—Mierda. Joder.

Will se despertó en una cama extraña. Tenía unas sábanas muy suaves. Por las ventanas, entraba el sol de la tarde. Le costó ubicarse, darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación del hotel que les había reservado su padre, y que al parecer él se había quedado dormido al tumbarse en la cama.

Tenía pinta de que Nico estaba refunfuñando en el baño.

—¿Nico? ¿Todo bien? —le gritó desde la cama, pero en vistas de que no le respondía, se levantó y acudió a su encuentro—. ¿Nico?

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Nico fruncía el ceño mientras trataba de ponerse la corbata. Sobre el mueble del lavabo estaba su teléfono móvil, con un vídeo de YouTube en pausa.

—No consigo que quede bien el nudo de la corbata —admitió tras otro ruido de protesta.

—¿Por qué te estás vistiendo ya? ¿Qué hora es?

—Pronto. Quería… —Nico se interrumpió al sentir cómo Will comenzaba a toquetearle la camisa y la corbata—. Quería aprender a ponérmelo antes de que despertaras, pero no consigo que quede bien.

Will le sacó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con movimientos elegantes y precisos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues porque tú sabes mucho de esto y yo nunca me había puesto un traje antes…

—¿No? —Ahora Will volvía a abrocharle la camisa, con detenimiento—. ¿Y cómo fuiste en tu graduación? No me digas que con una camiseta de My Chemical Romance.

—No llegué a ir.

—¿En serio?

—Casi todos mis amigos ya no estaban en el instituto, porque son un año mayores.

—¿No estaba Hazel, tu hermana? ¡Eres un agonías, Nico! —tras el reproche, volvió a la tarea que tenía entre manos—. Vale, ya está bien puesto el cuello. Ahora, la corbata.

Nico se la pasó y Will rodeó con ella su cuello. A pesar de estar tan próximo a él, había mantenido todos sus gestos asépticos, pero en aquel momento cambió de idea. Una sonrisa precedió al gesto. Con cada mano tirando de un extremo de la corbata, la estiró para acortar la poca distancia que les separaba y besarle.

—Si te la hubieses puesto tú sólo no habríamos podido hacer esto.

Le dio otro beso más antes de proseguir. En cuestión de segundos, la corbata colgaba de su cuello de forma impecable. Will tenía muchas tablas en eso. Cuando tu padre es famoso (más bien, cree serlo) tienes muchas cenas y actos a los que asistir de forma elegante.

—¿Y el chaleco?

Le sorprendió que no rechistara y le dijera que aquello era algo que ya sabía hacer perfectamente él. Tal vez le gustara aquel nuevo tipo de intimidad. A Will personalmente le agradaba y mucho. Le parecía infinitamente tierno.

Cuando se lo había terminado de cerrar (estaba perfectamente entallado, y le quedaba perfecto) le comentó:

—Sin la chaqueta, así simplemente, si te arremangas hasta los codos la camisa, te queda perfecto.

—No sé. Me veo demasiado…

—¿Sexy?

Nico enarcó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

—Demasiado vestido.

—Ya, bueno, desnudo también te encuentro perfecto.

—Solace —rodó los ojos—. Quiero decir, demasiado elegante. Como si fuera a una boda. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a llevar estas cosas.

—No tienes por qué acompañarme si no quieres —le recordó por enésima vez. No era como si no quisiera que lo hiciera, pero sabía que Nico debía detestar todo aquello, a pesar de que estaba logrando disimularlo muy bien.

—Voy a probarme el jersey de cuello vuelto.

Cuando el padre de Will les había invitado (por decirlo de forma elegante) a la presentación de su último libro (su última reconversión era en escritor de novelas románticas) en el hotel Intercontinental de Nueva York, les dijo que debían ir arreglados. Tras desdeñar las pintas de Nico (y las de Will de aquel día, porque cabe recordar que llevaba una sudadera del otro) les indicó que debían buscarse unos buenos trajes, cuyos gastos correrían a su cuenta.

Nunca lo admitiría ante su padre, pero había sido una experiencia interesante ir a encargar trajes a medida con Nico. Había temido que al otro chico le desagradara, pero como todo en relación al pacto con su padre, se lo había tomado sorprendentemente bien. Como era de esperar, Nico se había decantado en un principio por un _total look_ en negro. Había sido Will el que le había sugerido que tal vez, en lugar de llevar camisa y chaleco, podía optar por un jersey de cuello alto. A Nico parecía haberle gustado al vérselo puesto; sin embargo, no estaba del todo convencido. Por ello, su novio le había sugerido que se llevara ambas opciones. Total, pagaba Apolo.

—Ya sabes que a mí me gustabas más así —Will salió del baño para seguirle, y se quedó recostado contra la pared mientras veía como Nico se cambiaba.

Nico ya llevaba el cuello alto, en color burdeos oscuro, y se miraba en el espejo.

—Es que… no sé.

—Pero te gusta. Sé que te gusta.

—¿No te parece demasiado llamativo?

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada. Se separó de la pared para ponerse a su espalda, y pasarle una mano por la parte de detrás del cuello y dejarla perfectamente lisa. Después, la bajó por la espalda. La tela era muy fina y se adhería bien al cuerpo, por lo que podía sentir perfectamente todas las formas de Nico bajo ella.

—Te queda genial —susurró Will en su oído. Después, pillándolo completamente por sorpresa, bajó la tela que cubría el cuello, la que momentos antes había puesto bien, y comenzó a besar con fuerza la piel desnuda.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo y… no es justo… —murmuró Nico, que poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta acabar con la espalda contra el espejo en el que se había estado mirando—. Así no me das opción a elegir…

Will succionó contra su piel durante unos segundos, tras lo cual se apartó de él. Los ojos de Nico, cuando volvieron a abrirse, le dijeron que no estaban de acuerdo en que lo hubiera dado por finalizado. Menos aún de una forma tan abrupta.

—No debo arrugarte el traje. Además, debo ir a ducharme…

Cuando salió del baño, envuelto en un albornoz y con una toalla sobre la cabeza, Nico estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio. Parecía estar dibujando, así que no se le acercó a molestarle. Sabía que en aquellos momentos el otro chico deseaba privacidad, de modo que no le prestó demasiada atención. Sin embargo, mientras se secaba el cuerpo, notó que Nico sí que le estaba mirando detenidamente, al tiempo que su lápiz rasgaba el papel.

—¿Me estás dibujando? —preguntó, divertido.

—Puede.

—Vamos un poco justos de tiempo…

—No te he dicho que poses, Solace. Tú sigue a lo tuyo. Maldito egocéntrico —refunfuñó.

Will sonrió mientras volvía a sus asuntos. Una vez seco y con la ropa interior puesta, fue a sacar su traje del armario.

—Quiero algo diferente —había anunciado Will—. Tengo demasiados trajes en casa, y todos son muy… aburridos. El evento al que vamos realmente no exige etiqueta. Quiero algo… llamativo.

—¿Extravagante? —el modisto le había mirado de arriba abajo, y en último lugar se había centrado en la camisa que llevaba, que fue la que le dio la idea—. ¿Un traje de estampado floral sería demasiado?

De modo que aquel día Will sacó de la funda en la que había viajado su traje favorito de todos los que había llevado hasta el momento. Era azul claro, con un estampado en el que predominaba el verde oliva de las hojas, en metalizado, y el rosa pastel de los delicados pétalos de las flores.

Cuando Will volvió al baño, Nico había salido al balcón para hablar por teléfono. Por la cara que había puesto al contemplar el contacto en la pantalla antes de descolgar, dedujo que no sería una llamada de ninguno de sus amigos. De sus padres, posiblemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Nico le sobresaltó, pues no le había oído entrar y no esperaba verlo a su lado en el reflejo del espejo.

—Iluminador —comentó Will—. Cuando fui a Coachella el año pasado me maquillé con Kayla y me gustó. Había pensado que tal vez hoy… con el traje que llevo… —comenzó a tratar de justificarse, sin saber del todo por qué le ponía nervioso aquello.

—No te lo estás poniendo bien. Déjame a mí —Nico pareció no darle ninguna importancia al hecho de que fuera un chico y se quisiera poner maquillaje. Siempre se burlaba de sus camisas extravagantes, pero sin embargo no había hecho ningún comentario malo sobre su traje—. Tus pómulos están más altos —explicó, mientras le limpiaba lo poco que había llegado a ponerse.

Después de aplicárselo en los pómulos, puso un poco en la zona del lacrimal del ojo y en el arco de Cupido de los labios.

—Ya está —Nico soltó su rostro, que había sostenido con delicadeza hasta el momento.

Will se giró para poder mirarse en el espejo con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo has sabido hacerlo?

—Conozco tu rostro. Sé qué zonas son las que quedan mejor iluminadas. ¿Entonces te gusta?

—Me encanta —puntualizó él, y sonrió—. ¿Sabes lo que te quedaría bien a ti?

—No te atrevas a decir que el iluminador.

—También te quedaría bien, como es evidente, aunque no es eso lo que iba a decir —la voz de Will se solapó con la de Nico, que protestaba:

—¿Bien? ¿Pero has visto mi cara?

—Ahora me dirás que te crees feo. ¿Nico? —Will ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no has visto mi nariz? ¿Grande, torcida, aguileña? Por favor, no me digas que "tiene mucha personalidad".

—Yo no la encuentro fea —dijo con cautela—. Es grande, sí. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen de las narices grandes… y por lo poco que hemos hecho, lo he podido comprobar.

—¿Lo poco? ¿Crees que deberíamos haber hecho… más? —preguntó mientras su ceño se fruncía. De sus inseguridades físicas habían pasado a sus inseguridades afectivas… lo cual no era nada nuevo, pues constituían las dos caras de una misma moneda.

—Hemos hecho lo que hemos querido y a nuestro ritmo, Nico —Will se le quedó mirando por unos instantes en los que nadie dijo nada. Antes de cambiar de tema le sonrió—. Delineador.

—¿Cómo?

El chico ya estaba rebuscando en su bolsa de aseo.

—¿Me dejas? Venga, Nico, ¡déjame!

Así fue como comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas que Will terminó ganando. Sabía que lo haría. Por mucho que Nico fuese obstinado por naturaleza, tenía una piel muy sensible, cosa que por alguna extraña razón le avergonzaba. Prefería rendirse rápidamente antes de morir a carcajadas, lo que era una maravilla y una desgracia, a ojos de su novio.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? —Nico no dejaba de quejarse mientras Will tenía la punta del lápiz a un centímetro de sus ojos.

El rubio enarcó las cejas, diciéndole sin palabras _¿Te estás quieto y me dejas?_ En cuanto apartó el lápiz de su rostro, Nico se giró para mirarse en el espejo.

—¡Por dios, Will! Menudo desastre.

—El derecho no está tan mal…

—¿No pretenderás ser cirujano, no? Porque, menudo pulso.

Dicho esto, abrió el grifo con la intención de borrarse aquel maquillaje fallido.

—Definitivamente esto no es lo tuyo.

—Ya, claro. Seguro que tú en el instituto mientras escuchabas Fall Out Boy tuviste mucho tiempo para practicar…

—No es cierto —negó mientras terminaba de borrárselo.

—¿Lo de Fall Out Boy? Sabía que serías más de My Chemical Romance.

—Lo otro. Yo nunca he llevado… —se señaló los ojos—. En público —acabó añadiendo, pero en voz baja, aunque evidentemente fue escuchado.

De modo que Will empezó a suplicarle que se delineara los ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, de nuevo su petición fue aceptada. La línea fue muy fina, el trazo muy firme. Apenas se apreciaba realmente, no obstante le encantó y así lo opinó en voz alta:

—Te queda demasiado bien —opinó Will.

—¿De verdad? ¿No estás intentando burlarte de mí?

—¡Nico! —Will le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos antes de darle de nuevo un beso—. Vámonos ya. Tendríamos que comer algo antes de la presentación.

x.x.x

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Nico mientras caminaban de vuelta a la habitación. Ambos se tambaleaban, pues habían estado bebiendo durante todo el acto de la presentación del libro. A Nico se le había ocurrido el juego de beber cada vez que Apolo actuara de forma descaradamente coqueta, pero habían dado por finalizado el juego antes de tiempo en vistas de que acabarían más borrachos de lo permitido en un evento como aquél—. ¿Tu padre está con ese musculitos portu…brasileño?

—Eso también te lo ha parecido a ti, ¿verdad? —Will rió—. Apolo estaba todo el rato con el rollo de las chicas afortunadas… pero seguro que a estas alturas le está haciendo una buena mamada.

A Nico se le escapó una risa que no fue capaz de controlar, y rápidamente Will también sucumbió. Se reían con tanta fuerza que vieron necesario apoyarse contra una de las paredes del pasillo de habitaciones. Una vez más calmados, Nico fue quien rompió el silencio:

—Oye Will, ¿tu madre no estará muerta verdad? Mierda… mierda. No debería haber dicho eso —Nico se tapó la boca con la mano.

—No, no lo está. Tranquilo… ¿por qué lo decías?

—Nunca me habías hablado de ella… y… no sé. Se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—Vive, y me llevo mejor con ella que con Apolo. Soy consciente de que no es admitir gran cosa. Ella es muy independiente, igual que yo, así que a veces pasamos meses sin vernos o hablarnos.

»Pero si te hace ilusión, puedo llamarle y hablarle de ti. Podríamos quedar para tomar el té con ella —miró a Nico, la expresión que tenía en el rostro, como si hubiera dicho la mayor atrocidad del mundo. Estalló en risas.

Nico le tapó la boca:

—Vamos a la habitación… hacemos demasiado ruido… está claro que ninguno de los dos sabe emborracharse.

—Todo lo contrario. Nos emborrachamos demasiado bien.

Volvieron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta de que precisamente la puerta que tenían al lado era la de su habitación. En teoría, Will tenía la tarjeta que abría la puerta, pero no la encontraba. Bueno, no, realmente lo que sucedía era que no quería buscarla él.

—De verdad que no sé dónde la he podido haber metido… ¿me ayudas?

Nico comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos con manos torpes, pero en ninguno de ellos estaba.

—Tal vez esté más adentro…

—¡Will! —Nico protestó pero estando borracho aquello no le salía bien. Siguió metiéndole mano, porque de pronto se había convertido en eso, pero seguía sin encontrar.

—Debes buscar en mi parte de anatomía favorita…

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero decir… eh… —buscó las palabras, aunque parecía costarle—. Lo que más te gusta de mi cuerpo.

—Me gustas todo tú —admitió, tal vez demasiado directo, pero no le importaba en esos momentos. Tenía las manos metidas por dentro de su camisa, en la parte baja de su espalda. Cuando recibió un beso en reacción a su respuesta, no pudo evitar bajarlas a su trasero. Por dentro de los pantalones y de la ropa interior.

Allí estaba la tarjeta.

—Eres un guarro y un presumido. ¿De verdad crees que tienes un culo tan… bueno? —preguntó mientras trataba de encajar la tarjeta bien en la ranura, lo que le llevó a otros pensamientos que le hicieron reír.

Will había pensado lo mismo.

—Espero que metiéndomela seas un poco mejor —murmuró en su oído justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

En la habitación tenían lo que parecía ser un kit de San Valentín que no estaba cuando habían dejado la habitación. Seguramente habría sido otra idea de Apolo. Había una cubitera con una botella de _champagne_ , que Will fue directo a descorchar.

—No sé si deberíamos —dijo Nico, que se había echado en la cama—. Todo me da vueltas.

—Por la hora de la última ingesta, nuestras complexiones y la cantidad que hemos consumido… calculo que en seguida se nos van a pasar los efectos. Y este _champagne_ es muy caro, sería toda una pena dejarlo aquí solo y desatendido.

Mientras Will servía las copas, Nico se incorporó (tras lo cual se mareó un poco) para deshacerse de los zapatos, también nuevos, que llevaban rato molestándole. Después, dándose cuenta de que sería lo mejor si lo hacía entonces, se quitó la americana, los pantalones y también el jersey. Llegados a este punto, Will le pasó una copa. Hacía unos momentos había vaciado la suya.

Nico también se la bebió de un trago. El champagne era otro de los lujos que no le agradaban. En cambio, tumbarse en la cama y ver cómo Will se desvestía, aquello sí que era una visión que disfrutaba. En cuanto se quedó tan desnudo como él, se subió a la cama con la botella en la mano y la intención de servirle otra copa. Así lo hizo, si bien…

—Will, ya, Solace, que se está saliendo…

Contra sus protestas, Will dejó derramar más champagne sobre su cuerpo. Lo hacía con una intención que a continuación le revelaría. Tras dejar la botella de nuevo en la mesilla, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para lamerlo, e incluso llegó a poder beber un poco del ombligo, en el que unas gotas habían quedado remansadas.

Terminaron el _champagne_ intercalando besos que fueron subiendo de nivel, para acabar evidenciando que lo poco que les quedaba puesto también les sobraba. Se desprendieron de sus bóxers al mismo tiempo, giraron sus cuerpos para encontrarse el uno frente al otro.

—Nico… —murmuró Will, mirando hacia aquella parte que había estado oculta de su anatomía hasta el momento.

—Will. No irías en serio antes, ¿no?

—Lo preguntas como si pedirle a mi novio que me hiciera el amor fuera una atrocidad.

—Estoy borracho.

Will le agarró del pene, erecto.

—No tanto.

—Me voy a correr en seguida.

—No importa. Yo también.

Se miraron a los ojos, y finalmente Nico chasqueó la lengua:

—No puedo decirte que no a eso. Joder.

Se levantó de la cama para ir a por uno de los preservativos que venían junto al kit de San Valentín. Cuando se giró, vio que Will se había puesto a cuatro patas.

—Sé que te sientes muy orgulloso de tu culo —dijo, y agarró una de sus nalgas con ganas—. Pero prefiero ante todo tu cara. Y si ésta va a ser nuestra primera vez… quiero mirarte a los ojos.

Will volvió a su posición anterior, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios:

—Al final va a resultar que estoy saliendo con un romántico.

—Y yo con justo todo lo contrario. Tenía pensado en algo diferente para tratarse de nuestra primera vez.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué habías pensado?

—Ahora te quedas sin saberlo.

Tenía razón Nico. Tal vez iban demasiado borrachos para hacerlo, más para explorarse de forma tan íntima por primera vez. La primera señal fue que el primer chorro de lubricante cayó sobre el cuerpo de Will, en lugar de en la mano de Nico, lo que causó risas mutuas. Sin embargo, el alcohol tenía sus ventajas, pues estaban mucho más relajados que de normal. Y por descontado, ambos estaban muy, pero que muy calientes.

Los dedos de Nico se fueron abriendo paso en él sin grandes dificultades. Sabía lo que se hacía, y a pesar de las circunstancias, se esforzó en concentrarse en su tarea.

—Joder, Nico… esos dedos tuyos… me voy a correr sólo de… —una nueva penetración, esta vez mucho más placentera que la anterior, hizo que gimiera.

No se había dado cuenta de cómo, pero de pronto los labios de Nico estaban sobre los suyos, y volvían a besarse.

—Ponte de lado… así. Pásame la pierna por encima… así —iba indicándole Nico—. ¿Así estás bien?

Will asintió. Cuando notó que no eran los dedos de Nico sino su pene el que entraba dentro de él, volvió a gemir, esta vez apretando fuertemente los ojos. Su gesto fue malinterpretado, pues lo que le sucedía es que estaba extasiado por tantas emociones juntas, en absoluto molesto.

—Puedes moverte, Nico.

—Te he dicho que me voy a correr en seguida…

—¿Ya? Creía que tendrías un mínimo de aguante incluso habiendo bebido 750 mil de alcohol.

—¿Has hecho una cuenta mental de lo que he bebido? Eres perturbadoramente friki, Solace.

—Te recuerdo que estabas follándome.

Nico sonrió.

—Te noto muy ansioso.

—Lo esto… —Will se calló al sentir una nueva embestida—. Sigue, por favor, sigue… Justo ahí.

Esta vez Nico no le renegó. Aguantó cuanto fue capaz, mas no pudo evitar venirse poco después.

Se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes. Las sonrisas de ambos se ensancharon, Will le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Finalmente, Nico se retiró de él para quitarse y deshacerse del condón.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A por algo para limpiarnos un poco…

—No, ya nos limpiaremos por la mañana. Ven aquí. Conmigo.

Will lo abrazó y lo cubrió de besos.

—Ey —dijo, notando a Nico decaído—. Me ha gustado. ¡Ha estado bien!

—Ya, claro.

—Tranquilo —Will le regaló una sonrisa de lado—, mañana te follaré yo mejor.

—¡Así que lo has hecho por eso, grandísimo hijo de puta! —Nico se puso sobre él, y empezaron a rodar por la cama, a pelear y a reír.

—Está bien, lo admito. De habértelo hecho yo habría aguantado la mitad que tú —dijo y le robó un beso, en el cual atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, con el que jugueteó.

Siguieron besándose, siguieron abrazados. Poco a poco fueron bajando el ritmo, sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones se estabilizaron y calmaron. Will obligó a Nico a que se quedara en su regazo, y mientras le acariciaba los cabellos se le escapó un pensamiento:

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Nico.

El aludido levantó los ojos, que seguían maquillados, lo que los hacía más intensos que nunca.

—Will… Will… —se estiró para poder atrapar sus labios en un beso mucho más lento, pausado y tierno que todos los que se habían dado aquella noche, tal vez nunca.

Al final, el cansancio y el alcohol pudieron con ellos. Sin saber quién lo hizo primero, acabaron dormidos.

* * *

Cuando Will despertó, Nico no estaba a su lado. Lo maldijo internamente, pues no habría deseado otra cosa más que tenerlo junto a él nada más despertar aquella mañana. Se levantó, y las partes pegajosas de su piel le recordaron la noche anterior. Pero Nico no estaba en el baño.

Se sentó en la cama, a la espera. ¿Adónde habría podido ir? En la maleta vio que sólo faltaba una muda. Claro, no había salido desnudo. No había ninguna nota como en las películas. Miró el móvil, y no tenía ningún mensaje de él. Siguió esperándolo. Con el paso de los minutos, el enfado pasó a ser preocupación. Nico nunca salía, a veces ni a cagar, sin su cuaderno pequeño de bocetos, y aquél seguía en el escritorio, donde lo había dejado la tarde anterior.

Se vistió con lo primero que pilló. La incertidumbre le había dejado muy frío, así que acabó poniéndose encima la sudadera que le había robado a Nico, lo que no mejoró precisamente su estado anímico.

Decidió bajar a recepción a preguntar por él.

—Un chico moreno, viste desaliñado, delgado, sólo un poco más bajo que yo —explicó, y con cada detalle que daba, le recorría la piel un escalofrío—. Tal vez llevara subida la capucha…

La mirada del recepcionista, que negó recordar a nadie así, le sentó como un tiro. Sabía lo que le estaba diciendo sin palabras: _Malditos maricones promiscuos. Eres un ingenuo. Tu polvo de una noche se ha marchado y no te va a volver a llamar._ Aquello pudo con él, que ya estaba suficientemente tenso de por sí.

—Para tu información soy bisexual. Y el que ha desaparecido es mi novio. Llevamos varios meses juntos y nos queremos.

Mientras el recepcionista parecía prepararse para replicarle, su padre llegó hasta él:

—Will, ¿qué te ocurre? —sonaba preocupado de verdad.

No le apetecía contárselo a Apolo, pero Will necesitaba hablar con alguien. No, realmente necesitaba gritar, gritarle a Nico. Después de su primera vez, después de que él le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de él, abría los ojos y Nico no aparecía por ningún lado. Ni siquiera sabía si era por su culpa o si le había pasado algo malo.

—No encuentro a Nico. Me he despertado y no estaba… no se ha llevado nada salvo el móvil y creo que la cartera. No sé qué le ha podido pasar —dijo, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, venga —Apolo alargó un brazo para abrazarle—. Sé que es ponernos en lo peor pero, ¿has llamado a los hospitales, a la comisaría? Tal vez…

—Tienes razón. Voy a llamar.

—Deja, yo lo haré. Ven, vamos a la salita, no quiero que ese gilipollas homófobo te vea llorar. Ten por seguro que voy a llenar una hoja de reclamaciones. He visto cómo te trataba.

Al final la idea de Apolo resultó ser acertada. En un hospital del barrio de Queens había entrado en servicio de urgencia un chico que respondía al nombre de Nico di Angelo. Por el momento se encontraba inconsciente. Había llegado por un accidente de tráfico. Iba de copiloto en un coche conducido por otro chico.

Se llamaba Ethan Nakamura.

* * *

 _Dejo que me matéis. Yo misma me he hecho el harakiri un poquito por romperle el corazón a mi niño Will de este modo._

 ** _Nos vemos en el otro lado_**


	13. Verde hospital

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **Will. Febrero de 2014.  
Verde hospital.**

—Toma. Te hará bien.

Will alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre, idénticos a los suyos. Apolo le había llevado al hospital, y ahora le ofrecía un vaso de café que acababa de sacar de la máquina automática.

Sólo que no era café, sino chocolate.

—El café nunca te ha sentado bien —dijo, respondiendo a su pregunta no enunciada. Tomó asiento a su lado. Las butacas de la sala de espera eran terriblemente incómodas.

—No hace falta que te quedes aquí —le dijo Will, minutos después de haberse tomado el chocolate, cosa que había hecho lentamente. Minutos después de haber vuelto de tirar el vasito a la papelera. Habían permanecido en silencio durante todo aquel tiempo.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Has avisado a la familia de Nico?

—Su padre es prácticamente inexistente, su madre pasa de él —respondió con dureza, casi escupiendo las palabras. Nada típico en Will, pero le salió a modo de reproche para Apolo.

—Aun así creo que deberían…

—No tengo el teléfono de ninguno. He avisado a sus mejores amigos, seguro que contactan al menos con la madre.

Will se arrebujó en la sudadera que llevaba, la que era de Nico.

—¿Tienes frío? Paolo está de camino, puedo decirle que vaya a por lo que sea que necesites…

En lugar de aceptar o rechazar su oferta le preguntó:

—¿Es tu novio?

—Es… Paolo es especial —con aquella respuesta, supo que le estaba diciendo mucho más que si le hubiese dicho un simple "sí"—. Hablé el otro día con Naomi. Me dijo que desde que le llamaste para felicitarle el año nuevo, no había vuelto a saber de ti.

Naomi era la madre de Will.

—¿Me estás tratando de reprochar mi falta de cercanía?

—En absoluto. Sólo que… me sorprende que hables más conmigo que con ella.

—Ya, bueno. Tú pagas las facturas.

Apolo se lo quedó mirando por unos momentos (Will hacía como que no sentía sus miradas) antes de decirle:

—Le haría ilusión saber que has encontrado a alguien.

Will enarcó una ceja.

—No te habrás atrevido a decirle que tengo novio, ¿verdad?

—No, qué va. Sólo digo que seguro que le haría feliz saberlo.

—Bueno, resulta que ahora ni siquiera sé si lo tengo.

—Will, no… —Apolo se calló. Al principio había entendido que sugería una cosa, luego, al ver su cara supo que quería decir otra bien distinta—. No puedes hablar en serio.

—Desaparece en mitad de la noche sin decirme nada y aparece estrellado con otro chico, ¿qué debo entender de eso? Dios, es… tan vergonzoso que sepas tú precisamente que me han puesto los cuernos. Es por eso que estás conmigo, ¿no? ¿Tanta pena te doy?

De estar hundido pasó rápidamente a estar furioso.

—Hijo, no digas eso…

—¡No actúes ahora como si fueses mi padre! —gritó, y una lágrima saltó de su ojo izquierdo—. No después de tantos años de ausencia… y ante todo, no me des consejos de amor. No soy como tú —se había levantado bruscamente. Apolo había ido tras él, y a riesgo de que lo pegara, lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Will, William —le acarició los cabellos con la intención de serenarle—. Sé que no eres como yo. Me alegro de que no lo seas. Por eso, precisamente porque no eres como yo, te digo que deberías esperar a ver qué tiene que decir Nico. No saques conclusiones precipitadas…

»Vi ayer a Nico, vi cómo te miraba, especialmente cuando sonreías. Las reacciones que tenía cuando le tocabas. Estoy seguro de que te quiere muchísimo.

—No. Te equivocas. Eso no es verdad —Will se resistió en su abrazo, Apolo lo dejó escapar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y conforme fue hablando, fue soltándolas—. Si me quisiera se hubiera quedado conmigo. Hicimos el amor, le dije que estaba enamorado de él —admitió, sin pensar en que de ser en otra situación, no querría que supiera aquello Apolo—. Él se debería haber quedado conmigo. Lo necesitaba… lo necesito. Siento… siento… —se tocó el pecho—. Me siento vacío y frío.

Apolo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó con calma por las mejillas. Will se dejó hacer.

—Tenemos que esperar a que despierte. Estoy seguro de que tiene una explicación que darte… pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa.

Pasaron los segundos, Will pareció calmarse. Volvieron a tomar asiento. Finalmente, el hijo le dijo al padre:

—No soy como tú. Por eso sé que lo que me dices no es cierto.

x.x.x

Media hora después llegaron Percy, Jason y Reyna. Apolo se había separado de Will, pues momentos antes Paolo había llegado. Hablaban en susurros en una esquina de la sala de espera.

Percy y Jason comenzaron a avasallarle a preguntas en cuanto se lo encontraron. Reyna, tajante, los mandó callar. En lugar de decir nada, abrazó a Will. La calma de la chica le invadió, y una pequeña parte de su calidez le llegó a Will, que tras el gesto trató de dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas en una única intervención, tras la cual pretendía volver al silencio:

—Fuimos a la presentación del libro de mi padre. Nos alojábamos en el mismo hotel donde tenía lugar. Esta mañana, me he despertado y Nico no estaba. No me había dejado ningún mensaje, llamada ni nada. Me preocupé por él, así que llamé a los hospitales. Dijeron que llegó por un accidente de tráfico. Iba de copiloto.

—¿Copiloto? ¿Y con quién demonios iba? —preguntó Percy.

—Me han dicho que se llama Ethan Nakamura.

Tenía miedo de decírselo, porque temía obtener exactamente la expresión que ellos a continuación le mostraron. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos instantes, pues se habían queado fríos. Sin pretenderlo, a Will se le escapó su duda:

—Es su ex, ¿verdad?

—…algo parecido —Finalmente Reyna fue la que se atrevió a responder—. Pero, Will —le tomó de la mano a tiempo de que la apartara—. No tengo ni idea de qué hacían juntos, pero, que ni se te pase por la cabeza que, que… —hizo una pausa en la que reformuló su discurso—. Nico a quien quiere es a ti, ¿vale?

La miró a los ojos antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso pero él no me lo ha desmostrado?

Antes de que Reyna dijera nada más, Jason con un gesto la calló. Era mejor dejar a Will tranquilo. Volvió a desplomarse en la silla de espera. Ellos tomaron asiento poniendo un poco de distancia, para no molestarle con sus conversaciones.

—Marchaos —dijo Will a Apolo y Paolo cuando se le acercaron—. Puedo estar solo… en realidad ni siquiera lo estoy.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa —le recordó Apolo, al que al ver su reacción la sonrisa le desapareció del rostro—. Aunque sé que no lo harás, porque me lo he ganado a pulso.

Después, se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te llamaré yo para que me cuentes cómo va.

Paolo no dijo nada, simplemente le puso la mano en el hombro antes de marcharse con él. Lo hicieron de la mano y, al verlas entrelazadas, Will sintió una punzada de dolor.

Fue Jason quien algo después se sentó con él:

—Va a venir la madre de Nico —le informó—. Se llama Maria.

Will asintió, demostrando que no quería hablar.

—Cuando nos has llamado para decir que Nico estaba en el hospital… No sabría describir cómo me he sentido. Nico es mi hermano pequeño. Le vi durante años pasarlo mal en el instituto, por no ser capaz de ser quien era. Cuando empezó la universidad cambió, se notaba que el peso de sus hombros se había aligerado. Podía empezar a ser él mismo, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo sin ser capaz… que era como que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Desde que salía contigo, en cambio… lo veía a ratos. Decía, éste es el verdadero Nico.  
»Es por algo por lo que te estaré siempre agradecido, Will. Por ayudarle como yo nunca fui capaz. Por darle por primera vez en su vida la felicidad.

A continuación, Jason le dio un abrazo de oso. Cuando aún lo tenía entre sus brazos le dijo:

—Ethan nunca me gustó. Él le hizo todo lo contrario. Atraía a Nico a la oscuridad… lo llevó a odiarse aún más, a estar a punto de autodestruirse. Cuando Ethan se separó de la vida de Nico, sentí que pude respirar de nuevo.

Compartieron una mirada llena de angustia.

—Gracias por las palabras, Jason —Will suspiró—. Pero, si Nico prefiere eso, es algo con lo que no puedo hacer nada.

—Estoy seguro de que Nico no quiere eso —dijo, lleno de aplomo—. ¿Sabes en qué estaba trabajando ayer antes de irse contigo? Percy como siempre escudriñó entre sus cosas. Era un proyecto sobre el amor. Te estaba dibujando a ti, Will.

Vio la mirada vacía de sus ojos.

—Por favor, Will, no te rindas. No des por perdida una batalla que ni siquiera existe.

—Creo que es tarde para eso, Jason.

El chico se apartó de su lado, volviendo con sus amigos. Pasó una hora, pero él no se dio cuenta. Al final, una mujer se sentó dos asientos a su lado. Le llamó la atención para ofrecerle un sandwich.

—¿Quieres? No creo que pueda comérmelo.

—No, gracias. Yo tampoco tengo apetito.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Eres el novio de mi hijo, ¿verdad?

Will alzó la vista para mirarla. Aquella mujer tenía los mismos ojos que Nico, incluso la misma nariz, que ahora sabía que Nico consideraba fea. Su melena era negra y ondulada, pero su tez más bronceada. También estaba muy delgada, como él.

—Perdona, pero es que vi en Facebook las fotos de la exposición. Eres tú el chico de sus cuadros, ¿cierto?

—Soy una versión suya en carboncillo —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo. En cuanto lo dijo, pensó en que a Nico le habría gustado el comentario, lo que le entristeció todavía más.

—¿Eres también artista? —quiso saber ella.

—Para nada. Estudio Medicina.

—Oh, vaya. Eso sí que nunca lo habría imaginado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un tono demasiado ofendido.

—Oh, no es por ti, no te lo tomes a mal. Es porque el padre de Nico es médico. Nico se ha pasado la vida diciendo que odiaba la profesión.

Aquella información le pilló completamente por sorpresa.

—¿En qué está especializado? —preguntó, más que nada, por mera curiosidad.

—Medicina forense. Es de los mejores, o eso dicen. Yo nunca lo he podido experimentar —dijo, y soltó una risa ahogada—. _O, dio mio_ no puedo creer que haya hecho un chiste. Lo siento. Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé lo que digo.

—Nico cree que no sabes que es gay —dijo él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Ni siquiera quería hablar, pero las palabras acudieron a sus labios.

—¿En serio? —le miró sorprendida—. Es muy celoso de su privacidad, por eso nunca he hecho ningún comentario directo… pero en verdad lo he sabido desde siempre.

—¿En serio? —esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió.

—Soy su madre —dijo ella, como si aquello le explicara todo—. Son cosas que ves en el día a día —después, sonrió, recordando—. Cuando era pequeño veíamos muchas películas y series juntos. Me daba cuenta de que siempre se fijaba en los chicos, y luego los dibujaba a la perfección en sus cuadernos. Y bueno, me decía cosas… cosas que imagino que no recordará, porque era muy pequeño —de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Una vez me dijo que se quedaría siempre conmigo para cuidarme, porque él nunca podría casarse. Debía tener sólo cuatro años. _Il mio piccolo bambino_ creía que nunca podría tener el derecho a enamorarse y casarse.

Will no pudo evitarlo. Fue él el que acabó abrazando y consolando a aquella mujer.

—Lo he hecho muy mal, llevo tiempo dándome cuenta pero no sabía qué hacer, cómo acercarme a él… luego se fue a la universidad, y supe que nunca podría recuperarlo. Y cuando me ha llamado Sally Jackson para decirme que estaba en el hospital… he temido que nuestra última charla fuese una discusión. Qué típico y qué hipócrita por mi parte, ¿cierto?

—A veces a quien más queremos es a quien somos menos capaces de demostrar nuestro amor —le dijo él a modo de respuesta.

—Eres un buen chico —Maria di Angelo le acarició el rostro—. Nico tiene mucha suerte de haberte encontrado.

El nudo de su estómago volvió. Will no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Voy a irme a extorsionar un poco a las enfermeras a preguntar una vez más por el estado de mi hijo como buena italiana que soy —dijo, levantándose del asiento.

Will también decidió estirar las piernas y acabó dando una vuelta por el hospital. Fue a la máquina de cafés y se sacó uno. Tiempo después se maldeciría por haberlo tomado. Como le había recordado su padre, le sentaban mal.

Cuando volvió a la sala de espera, vio a Maria de vuelta en el sitio que antes había ocupado. A su lado, Percy tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jason. Parecían estar esperando, intranquilos.

—¿Se sabe algo ya? —les preguntó con impaciencia.

Jason le respondió:

—Reyna ha ido a hablar con Ethan. Era la única capaz de entrar ahí y no dejarlo de nuevo inconsciente.

—O tal vez no —comentó Percy—, tal vez lo ahogue con su trenza. Tal vez veamos a unos enfermeros llevándosela de un momento a otro.

—No le echaría la culpa —admitió Maria, que ahora Will se daba cuenta de que se encontraba en tensión, parecía incluso violenta.

Minutos después llegó Reyna.

—He hablado con Nakamura —dijo, como ya todos sabían—. Dice que le pareció ver de pasada a Nico ayer en el SoHo —miró a Wil de soslayo, como para comprobarlo. Él asintió. Habían ido a una tienda de material artístico que fascinaba a Nico— y que por eso por la madrugada se le iluminó la bombilla para llamarle y pedirle dinero porque estaba en un aprieto —hizo una mueca que demostraba lo poco que le agradaba—. Se ve que Nico aprovechó para pedirle de vuelta unas cosas y que de camino tuvieron un accidente. Porque claro, Ethan ha dado positivo en alcohol y drogas.

— _Stronzo figlio di putana_ —exclamó Maria, que se levantó del asiento de un respingo—. Por qué, por qué Nico decidió ayudarle, con todo el daño que le hizo…

—Al parecer Nico quería recuperar su Mythomagic. Quería regalárselo a Bianca.

A Maria se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Parecía a punto de volver a llorar.

—Ahora vuelvo. Si… si sabéis algo… —se apartó de ellos antes de terminar la frase y se marchó a toda prisa.

—¿Qué es Mythomagic? —preguntó entonces Will.

—Es un juego muy friki al que Nico estaba enganchado de niño. En el instituto seguía jugando —le explicó Jason—. Se compró uno nuevo porque quería enseñarle a Bianca, eso es cierto… pero decía que no era como el suyo, que era mucho mejor.

—Siempre nos dijo que lo había perdido en el metro —dijo Reyna—. Ahora me imagino que la historia es que se lo dejaría en casa de Nakamura, y nunca se atrevió a ir a recuperarlo.

—Espero que al menos ahora lo haya hecho —comentó Percy—. ¿Pero qué he dicho de malo? —preguntó al observar sus reacciones—. Nico amaba ese juego, se pondría muy feliz.

Un par de horas después, les informaron que habían pasado a Nico a la sala de observación, que estaba bien y consciente, si bien seguía un poco aturullado. Al ver los que eran, dijeron que convendría que no pasaran a verle más de dos personas. Sin mediar palabra, estaba claro que aquellos serían Maria y Will, que caminaron juntos hasta la sala.

—Deberías entrar sólo tú —determinó el chico momentos antes de entrar por la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —ella estaba confundida—. Si Nico a quien querrá ver es a ti…

—Debes decirle la verdad, Maria —Will la miró a los ojos, esos ojos tan intensos y similares a los del chico—. Dile lo mucho que te importa. Dile que lo quieres tal y como es. Que estás orgullosa del hombre en el que se ha convertido. Que lamentas no haber estado junto a él, pero que no es tarde para hacerlo. Que sabes que es mucho pedir, pero que te gustaría tener un hueco en su vida. Por último dale un abrazo, aunque él te diga que no quiere.

Ella le miró, hecha un mar de dudas, nerviosa.

—Puedes hacerlo —le recordó él.

—Puedo hacerlo —acabó aceptando ella, que le sonrió—. No tardaré demasiado para que tú también puedas estar un rato con él, ¿vale?

—Vale —Will asintió.

En cambio, en cuanto cerró la puerta, él se marchó corriendo. Salió del hospital. Tomó un taxi hasta el hotel. Recogió sus cosas y su coche del párking. Lo arrancó y volvió a casa. Pero no a la alquilada que compartía con sus compañeros. A su refugio particular. A la vieja fábrica abandonada al lado del océano.

* * *

Cuando llegó, descubrió un coche conocido parado a un lado de la carretera. Aparcó a su lado.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí? —le preguntó a la chica que también acababa de descender del coche.

—Percy me escribió para decirme que no te encontraban en ninguna parte. Deduje que habrías huido y que en algún momento acabarías viniendo aquí.

—Me conoces bien —admitió él con una pequeña sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

—Llevo tres años viviendo contigo, Will. Por eso puedo decirte que… sé lo que estás haciendo. Y como amiga que me considero tuya, debo decirte que no sigas por ahí.

—Diana…

—Escúchame bien —le advirtió ella—. No puedes enviar a la mierda todo lo que habéis ido contruyendo por una tontería, ¿me oyes? No huyas Will. Por favor te lo pido. No seas un cobarde. No es tu estilo.

Él era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Tenía frío, pues se había quitado la sudadera de Nico. Al marcharse del hospital no se veía digno de llevarla. Ella, sin embargo, no dejaba de clavarle los ojos, y él sentía su mirada, que lo juzgaba. No la apartaría, no le dejaría en paz hasta que no le respondiera. Finalmente, Will se rindió y abrió su corazón.

—Pero es que tengo miedo, Diana. No quiero perderle. Tengo miedo a que no me quiera —admitió, obligando a que, de nuevo, sus lágrimas no aparecieran.

—Jason ha entrado a verle, dice que no paraba de preguntar por ti. Que necesita hablar contigo para explicártelo todo. No te digo que vayas corriendo a verle, porque en parte se merece sufrir. Ya podría haberte dicho el muy idiota lo que iba a hacer antes que marcharse sin más, o ya podría no haber ido. Lo que he venido a decirte es que no te apartes de él y de todo lo bueno que significa para ti. ¿Entiendes? Porque si no, no te dejaré en paz hasta que no lo hagas.

Will acabó asintiendo y compartieron un largo abrazo con su amiga. Después, la chica dijo que se marchaba. Dejó que se quedara allí, como él quería, aunque le obligaba a estar de vuelta en casa para aquella misma noche.

Pasó unas cuantas horas más allí. Llegó a meter los pies en el agua, que estaba helada. Finalmente, decidió volver. No le quedaba otra.

Cuando aparcó su Chevrolet Camaro delante de casa, descubrió que alguien estaba aguardando su llegada. No era una Diana de brazos cruzados. Era un Nico escayolado y con aspecto deplorable.

—¿Qué se supones que haces ahí? —le preguntó Will, al borde de la histeria al verle allí.

—Sé que igual no quieres verme. Sé que no lo merezco pero necesitaba verte y decirte que soy un imbécil.

—¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Deberías estar tumbado, guardando reposo. Acabas de sobrevivir a un accidente de tráfico con choque frontolateral. Levántate de ahí y vete a tu casa ahora mismo.

—Pero Will…

—Si ni siquiera sabes utilizar las muletas —le recriminó mientras le ayudaba a llegar a su casa—. ¿Cómo te han dejado Percy y Jason quedarte ahí afuera?

—Nos ha obligado —dijo Percy, que acababa de abrir la puerta. Habían estado mirando durante todo el rato por la ventana—. Ya sabes lo testarudo que es.

—Eres incomprensible, di Angelo —seguía gruñendo Will. Jason había acudido a ayudarles a subir los tres escaloncitos previos a la entrada en la casa.

Cuando entraron en el salón, descubrieron que en su ausencia habían recolocado los muebles para que la cama de Nico pudiera estar allí abajo. Cuando tenían a Nico sentado en ella, Will preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que estáis cocinando que huele tan bien?

—Huele a… _cassoeula_ —dijo Nico, tras olisquear un poco el ambiente.

— _Cassoeula di maiale e verze._ Uno de los platos favoritos de Nico —respondió Maria di Angelo, que acababa de salir de la cocina, cuchara de madera en mano—. Will, te quedarás a cenar, _certo?_

Will y Nico compartieron una mirada. Fue Jason quien respondió:

—Creo que deberíamos dejarles que hablaran de sus cosas primero —con esto, se llevó a Percy del brazo a la cocina, en la que entraron con Maria y cerraron la puerta.


	14. Claroscuro

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

 **Will. Febrero de 2014.  
Claroscuro.**

Will miró la puerta de la casa mientras inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba todavía soltándolo cuando, como por arte de magia, ésta se abrió. Al otro lado se encontraba Jason, que se sobresaltó al encontrárselo de una forma tan inesperada.

—¡Will! —exclamó—. Perdona, ¿habías llamado? No había oído na…

Le sacó rápidamente de dudas:

—Iba a llamar justo ahora. ¿Te ibas?

—Sí, es que tengo prisa —admitió, con gesto apurado—. Nico está en su habitación. Perdona… realmente tengo que irme ya.

—No pasa nada —Jason le rozó el hombro al pasar, le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y se marchó, dejando la puerta abierta, lista para que el otro chico entrara.

Finalmente lo hizo. Le costó cerrarla, pero sobretodo, le costó quedarse dentro.

El día del accidente no llegaron a hablar en realidad. Habían pasado cinco días desde entonces. Y con ellos, muchas habían sido las oportunidades de Will para acercarse a la casa y hablar. Pero en ninguna de ellas se había visto con las fuerzas necesarias.

No se lo pensó más, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente, y decidió subir las escaleras. Tocó a la puerta de la que deducía sería la habitación de Nico (realmente nunca había estado en el piso superior de la casa), pero no obtuvo respuesta. Probó a girar el pomo, que cedió con facilidad.

Le sorprendió la imagen con la que se encontró. Nunca antes se había parado a pensar en cómo podría ser la habitación de Nico, pero desde luego nunca la había imaginado así. Las paredes estaban empapeladas de arriba abajo con dibujos y cuadros y a pesar del horror vacui que imperaba el conjunto daba una sensación de orden y pulcritud. El edredón de la cama, que estaba hecha, era de Batman. Frente a la ventana había un escritorio, repleto de cosas, pero de nuevo, ordenadas. Todo parecía tener su sitio en aquel espacio. En la silla frente a éste se sentaba Nico, que llevaba sus inseparables cascos que le cubrían las orejas. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, enfrascado en lo que debía ser un dibujo. Tenía la pierna escayolada, en alto, sobre un taburete a su lado.

Will cerró la puerta. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta. Por detrás la puerta también estaba llena de dibujos. En concreto, dibujos de él. Era capaz de diferenciar aquellos que había de antes del momento en que se habían conocido realmente por vez primera de aquellos que vinieron después. No sabría describirlo, no sabía hablar de arte con propiedad, pero en el trazo… se podía apreciar la diferencia.

—Will —dijo entonces Nico, el movimiento de la puerta al cerrarse le había alertado de su presencia.

—Los tienes pegados a la parte trasera de la puerta porque… —comenzó a decir, pero no se atrevió a aventurarse y seguir con su conjetura.

—Si Percy o Jason entran. Si cualquiera entra —se corrigió. ¿Tal vez se referiría a su madre?—, no los ve. Sólo yo, cuando estoy aquí, con la puerta cerrada. Dentro de mi mundo.

—¿Éste es tu mundo? Esti sólo serán 8 metros cuadrados si llega. Vale que eres bajito pero, es un poco pequeño, ¿no? —dijo, en un tono más agrio del que había pretendido usar.

—Ya, bueno, no todos podemos permitirnos una vieja nave abandonada al lado del océano…

Will se atrevió a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Por primera vez desde que había entrado, miró realmente a los ojos de Nico y se dio cuenta hasta qué punto había extrañado su intensidad y calidez.

—¿Y si te lo pudieras permitir? ¿De qué lugar querrías hacer tu mundo?

—Un estudio en Nueva York. Tal vez en Newark, no es tan caro como Nueva York y hay un gran ambiente artístico. Algo no muy grande, lo suficiente para poder tener mis lienzos y mis materiales de dibujo sin tener que desmontarlos luego para poder dormir o comer. Pero también… quizás… —Nico hacía rato que había roto el contacto visual y se había sumergido en sus pensamientos—. Uno de esos graneros convertidos en vivienda parecen interesantes…

—¿Eso es en medio del campo?

—Por supuesto, Solace, ¿dónde están los graneros si no? —Nico volvió a mirarle.

—No sabía que te gustase el campo.

—Me gusta su quietud. Y me gustan los animales.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tendrías tu pequeña granja?

—Puede ser. En el hipotético caso de que me salieran todas las cosas bien.

Will se encogió de hombros.

—Debe ser un lugar demasiado solitario para vivir, ¿no crees?

—Si me salieran las cosas bien, no estaría solo —dijo con intención.

Sin poder evitarlo, fue Will quien desvió su mirada de la suya.

—Siéntate… —comenzó a decir Nico—. En la… cama. Lo siento, no hay mucho más espacio aquí y el taburete lo tengo ocupado.

Will le hizo caso, pero fue incapaz de decir nada más. Se esperaba que Nico le pidiera perdón, se lo temía; sin embargo, lo que le dijo fue:

—Gracias. Una vez más.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi madre. No me ha dicho nada —aclaró, antes de que le preguntara—. Pero sé que le hablaste. Pude escuchar tus palabras a través de su voz. Y creo que ahora… podemos llegar a, no sé, tener una relación… una relación que parezca realmente de madre e hijo de nuevo. Y todo gracias a ti, Will Solace. No sé cuánto tiempo hablaste con ella, pero me imagino que no necesitaste tanto para ayudar a solucionar un problema que venía de años.

—Nico… —dijo Will al notar cómo se le quebraba la voz, cómo sus ojos se habían empañado.

—Tengo algo para ti. Un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —Will repitió sus palabras como un tonto.

—Sí. Está… en la mesilla de noche, en el primer cajón. ¿Podrías ir tú a por él? —dijo tocándose la pierna—. Está en una cajita pequeña, envuelta. No sé ni siquiera si te gustará, tal vez sea un poco cursi… pero como Percy y Jason no me han dejado salir estos días bueno, pues, me he dedicado al dibujo en detalle, tenía desde hacía tiempo ese… Bueno, mejor espero a que lo abras.

Will lo hizo, tras mostrárselo y esperar una señal que le dijera que era el paquete correcto. Quitó el papel, abrió la caja y descubrió un medallón. Lo sacó y lo sostuvo entre sus manos con cuidado. Parecía sacado de una tienda de antigüedades, pero estaba limpio y reluciente. Lo abrió con suma delicadeza y al hacerlo descubrió su cara.

—Es tan pequeño y delicado… —dijo mirándolo con detenimiento—. Es precioso, increíble. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Nico, pues habían pasado los segundos y Will no había terminado la frase, no había expresado el inconveniente.

—Falta tu retrato en la otra parte, ¿no?

La mirada que le dedicó Nico hizo que a Will se le cayera el alma a los pies. Le entraron ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo marchar jamás. Tal vez debería hacerlo.

—Will…

Pero él no sabía que decirle. Fue Nico quien habló:

—No debería haberme quedado esperando en la puerta de tu casa aquel día. Por la noche lo pensé y me di cuenta de que fue muy desconsiderado por mi parte. No debía obligarte a verme, no debía hacer que sintieras la obligación de hablar conmigo. No merecía pedirte perdón. No habiéndote hecho tanto daño como te hice… Por eso no quiero que estés aquí por obligación. No me debes nada, Will. Si no quieres estar aquí puedes marcharte.

Pero Will no se marchó. En cambio, le dio el medallón, poniéndoselo entre las manos con cariño.

—Quiero tu retrato. Nariz horrible incluida —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa. Pero después, su tono se volvió más serio—. Nico, no es culpa tuya. Yo reaccioné… muy mal. Fui un egoísta. En lugar de pensar en tu salud, en cómo estarías, sólo pensaba en mí, en cómo me sentía al respecto, en que no me querías… Joder, no quería decir eso —se apresuró a corregirse, aún cuando Nico no había mostrado inconveniencia ante aquella frase—, por supuesto que no tenías por qué quererme, en realidad no llevábamos nada conociéndonos… sin embargo yo me sentí así, porque soy así de desastre. Tomo en seguida cariño y eso hace que acabe con el corazón roto a menudo. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello. Es mi culpa, no teníamos por qué ser nada, ni sentir nada. Y desde luego el hecho de que te fueras no debería habérmelo tomado así porque es normal…

—¿Es normal dejar solo al chico más maravilloso que nunca has conocido para irte con el ser que más daño te ha hecho en tu vida? Perdona que te interrumpa pero estás diciendo muchas cosas sinsentido Will. Quiero explicarme. Sólo si tú quieres escucharme de verdad —aclaró.

Tardó unos instantes en asentir. Se reacomodó en su asiento para mirarle.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. No sabría decir desde cuándo, desde luego no fue la primera vez que te vi, no la primera vez que te vi en realidad, y desde luego tampoco desde el otro día cuando creí perderte. Posiblemente me enamoré de ti entre medias, por todos esos gestos tan tuyos que me sacan tanto de quicio pero que al mismo tiempo no lo hacen realmente. Pero tú eras tú y no podías sentir lo mismo por un tipo como yo —antes de que Will le interrumpiera, hizo un gesto que le pidió que le permitiera seguir hablando—. En cambio esa noche hicimos el amor, no de la forma que habría imaginado para la primera vez pero siempre habría otras veces. Aquella noche era una promesa. Y cuando tú me dijiste. Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí —dijo, como si pidiera una confirmación, como si quisiera comprobar que había sido real—. Aquella noche fue un sueño. Tanto que fui incapaz de dormir.

»Entonces me sonó el teléfono, y fui rápidamente a silenciarlo porque no quería que te despertara. Y lo vi, vi su nombre. Y no sabía por qué me llamaba, pero por primera vez quise descolgar. Y fue precisamente por lo que tú me habías dicho.

Nico tomó aire y suspiró. Jugueteó con el medallón entre sus dedos por unos segundos antes de decir:

—Quería cerrar esa etapa, mi mente lo necesitaba. Sabía que para ello debía verle una vez más, hablarle y enterrarlo en mi pasado para siempre. La llamada era una oportunidad, y cuando me pidió que me reuniera con él para "prestarle" aquel dichoso dinero dije que sí, y lo dije por ti. Por la mañana te lo contaría todo, te diría que si había sido capaz de enfrentarme de nuevo a él había sido gracias a ti. Porque por alguna extraña razón tú habías visto algo en mí, porque si de verdad estabas enamorado de mí tú, un ser lleno de luz, era porque yo no era tan oscuro como él me hizo creer. Eso significaba que dentro de mí había esperanza, aunque sólo fuera una poca. Y porque quería sacarla adelante si tú me ayudabas, pero antes necesitaba hacer aquello solo.

»Pero entonces tuvimos el accidente, y cuando desperté era en una camilla del hospital y sabía que había enviado todo a la mierda. Como si necesitara una confirmación, las caras de Jason, Percy, Reyna cuando me dijeron que habías desaparecido me lo confirmaron.

»Sé que no me lo merezco, pero quiero pedirte perdón, Will. Por todo el daño que te he causado, una vez más. Yo no quería… realmente no quería.

De nuevo, Nico parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Esta vez, Will estaba igual. Posó la vista en sus manos, para darse cuenta de que en algún momento de su discurso había agarrado las del otro chico. Con lentitud, las dejó y fue subiendo por sus brazos y acabó abrazándole, o más bien, cayendo en su abrazo. Hundió el rostro en su hombro y por un momento no hizo más que sentir las manos de Nico acariciar su espalda.

—Creía que no te importaba —dijo contra su pecho—. Que te habías marchado para siempre, que no te interesaba porque estaba enamorado de ti y tú sólo me querías como un rollo momentáneo que no implicase palabras tan serias. Creía que realmente querías a…

—No —Nico respondió tajante, su cuerpo de pronto tenso—. Nunca. Nunca más.

—Esa noche busqué su Facebook como el idiota que soy y… es tan guapo.

—Tiene un parche en el ojo.

—Le queda realmente bien.

—Eso no quita que le falte un ojo, Solace.

—Qué más da eso. Está muy bueno. Y es moreno, claramente tu tipo…

—¿Mi tipo? Yo no tengo tipo.

Pudo sentir cómo Will rodaba los ojos.

—¿Percy? Y él. Y todos los tíos de tus bocetos antes de mí.

—Antes de ti. Tú lo has dicho. No sé lo que sería antes, pero ahora tú eres mi tipo.

Will levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Nico.

—¿En serio? ¿No estás diciendo todo esto para que me sienta mejor?

Nico no respondió. Su mirada se lo decía todo.

—Te lo he dicho. Estoy enamorado de ti, Solace. Pero eso no quita —dijo mostrando un gesto de fastidio—. Que esta postura me resulte increíblemente incómoda.

—Tienes razón. Perdona.

Nico alzó una mano para acariciarle la barbilla. Parecía que iba a hacer algo más, pero finalmente sólo le dijo:

—Nunca te disculpes por el hecho de estar a mi lado.

Con la ayuda de Will se tumbó en la cama, con la espalda sobre ésta, para que no tuviera que cargar su peso sobre la pierna o el brazo. Will estaba en el lado de su pierna buena, con el codo hincado en la cama, y se inclinaba sobre Nico, sin llegar a estar sobre él para no hacerle daño.

—Dímelo otra vez más —dijo después de darle un beso. Llevaban horas sin hacer realmente nada más que quererse, y ninguno de los dos tenía una pega al respecto.

—No soy ningún cursi, Solace. No te pienses que voy a estar diciéndotelo todos los días.

—Lo sé. Pero hoy es el mismo día. Consiénteme.

Nico se obligó a sonreír. Levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Will con las yemas de sus dedos, y en lugar de decir lo que le había pedido, soltó:

—Quédate quieto.

—Oh, no, hoy no quiero posar para ti —se quejó Will, pero rió al ver que el otro hacía lo mismo.

—Era broma —deslizó la mano hasta la nuca de Will, para hacerle que bajara la cabeza, al tiempo que él alzaba la suya—. Estoy enamorado de ti—susurró justo antes de entrelazar sus labios—. Te adoro. Te quiero. Te amo.

* * *

 _Me he dado cuenta al escribirlo que el final de la historia ya está aquí. Tan sólo queda un capítulo antes del epílogo. Pero el final de este fic no significa el final de esta historia, lo prometo._

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Os quiero casi tanto como Nico a Will._

 ** _Nos vemos en el otro lado_**


	15. Amarillo narciso

**CAPÍTULO XV**

 **Nico y Will. Mayo de 2014.**

 **Amarillo narciso  
**

Desde que le retiraron la escayola le toca sesión de rehabilitación seis días por semana. Hoy, como todos esos días, sale del ambulatorio y apenas da unos pocos pasos fuera de él para encontrarse con Will, que le espera dentro de su coche. Tiene sobre el volante uno de sus manuales de Medicina, de ésos que abultan y pesan tanto que se pueden cometer crímenes con ellos. Está tan centrado en sus páginas que no percibe su presencia, así que Nico decide volver sobre sus pasos y caminar en dirección contraria.

Unos diez minutos después, toca con los nudillos a la ventanilla del acompañante. Su novio desbloquea las puertas con el esbozo de una sonrisa en el rostro que no tardará en completar de perfilarse.

—Has tarda… ¿qué llevas ahí?

Nico le ofrece la bolsa de papel para que la coja antes de meterse y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, que está echado muy hacia atrás. Will lo puso así para que no estuviera incómodo teniendo que doblar la pierna mala.

—En vistas de que parecías muy centrado en el estudio he pensado que no te vendría mal un té de esos que tanto te gustan.

—Y algo de dulce —casi era un reproche, pero lucían tan apetitosos que no fue capaz de regañarle del todo.

—Un poco de dulce nunca viene mal, ¿no?

Como si el comentario se lo hubiera recordado, Will cierra su libro de golpe y se inclina para darle un beso. Mientras se está retirando para volver a su posición anterior, Nico le roba otro más.

—¿Has terminado de repasar el tema con el que estabas? —ve en los ojos de Will que no es así—. Anda, termínalo, no me importa esperar. Y toma —dice antes de sacar el vaso de té y ofrecérselo.

Will le hace caso. Repasa en voz baja, a veces sólo moviendo los labios, mientras se calienta las manos en el té y a ratos le da pequeños sorbos. Mientras tanto, Nico picotea un par de pastelillos y bebe de su café con lentitud. Pasan los minuto. Finalmente, Will cierra el libro y lo deja caer como un peso muerto en los asientos traseros.

—Ya estoy. En marcha —dice antes de girar las llaves en el contacto—. Ponte el cinturón —le recuerda.

Antes de hacerlo, Nico le tiende la bolsa de los pastelillos. Will acepta uno y deja el resto en el regazo de su novio. Estudiar Nutrición no le sentaba nada bien al ánimo y últimamente estaba mucho más tiquismiquis que de habitual.

—¿Qué tal la sesión de hoy? —le pregunta antes de pegarle un bocado.

—Como siempre —Nico se encoge de hombros.

—¿Mucho dolor?

La primera vez que había ido, Nico le había explicado que aquel lugar se asemejaba más que nada a una cámara de tortura; todos aquellos extraños aparatos que la ocupaban estaban destinados para tensar hasta lo indecible sus músculos, tendones… lo que fuera que tuviera bajo su carne. Will se había reído, no había podido evitarlo; luego, había tratado de explicarle de forma razonada que sólo así recuperaría bien la mobilidad y sanaría correctamente.

—Demasiado.

—Eso está bien. Significa que te estás esforzando.

Entonces, Will tomó el desvío a la derecha en lugar del que acostumbraba. A la izquierda se encontraba el campus universitario y, más lejos, las casitas en las que ambos vivían. En cambio, el de la derecha era dirección Nueva York… su destino de aquel día.

Desde que Nico había sufrido el accidente, Maria di Angelo le visitaba con frecuencia. Al principio había sido una vez a la semana, ahora su hijo había logrado que fuera cada dos. No obstante, ella había dejado caer en más de una ocasión que quería invitarles a casa, para cenar, a él y a Will. Cuando ya se moviera un poco mejor como para atreverse a caminar por Nueva York, evidentemente. Nico había retrasado el encuentro tanto como había podido, pero suponía que ya tocaba. Will estaba de acuerdo con ello así que no había más que hablar.

—Estaba pensando que este verano… podría aprender a conducir —dijo Nico, un poco cohibido, como si el asunto le provocara cierta vergüenza.

—¿Harto de que sea tu chófer?

—Más bien, cansado de esa costumbre tuya de estudiar en los aparcamientos por mi culpa.

En más de una ocasión habían discutido sobre aquello. A Nico no le gustaba que Will le esperase durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duraban las sesiones de rehabilitación, de lunes a sábado. Tampoco había mucha discusión posible por su parte, pues su problema era que estaba mal de la pierna, alguien tenía que llevarle y esperarle sí o sí. Jason y Percy también se ofrecían a acompañarle, al igual que Reyna, pero sólo lo hacían cuando Will no podía y les pedía que lo hicieran.

—Ya sabes que cuando vengo es porque estoy realmente libre. Pero prefiero antes de juguetear con mi móvil estudiar o leer alguna revista científica. Lo siento, pero te ha tocado un novio así de friki.

»No obstante, volviendo al tema en cuestión… me parece bien. Si te apetece, yo podría enseñarte.

Iban a pasar el verano juntos, aquello ya lo habían hablado. Piper y Annabeth volvían de su estancia en Europa a mediados de junio. Volarían directas a la casa del padre de la primera en Malibu… donde se reunirían con sus amigos, invitados todos ellos.

Por su parte, Will solía pasar sus veranos en las playas, generalmente de California, por lo que no tenía ningún problema en concretar su destino de aquel año en Malibu.

—Eres el único del que me fío —admitió, pensando en Percy y en Jason y sus respectivos estilos de conducción—. Bueno, y de Reyna, claro. Pero ella estará en Grecia todo el verano.

—¿Al final le han concedido la beca?

—¿No te lo había dicho? —Nico se quedó con gesto pensativo—. Vaya, creía que sí.

—No es nada —le quitó importancia—. Le irá bien un cambio de aires, ¿no crees?

Nico asintió, pues ambos sabían de lo que hablaban. A Reyna le iría muy bien un tiempo alejada de Jason. Lo de aquel par era algo que nunca se terminaba de solucionar, llevaba tiempo estancado y no iba ni hacia lado ni hacia el otro.

* * *

—¿Tengo que tocar? —Nico había estado durante todo el trayecto a pie haciéndose el remolón y ahora que estaba ante el cuadro del interfono a llamar por él.

—La _lasagna_ de tu madre ya estará casi lista, por no hablar del _tiramisù_ que prometió. No podemos decir que no a estas horas. Además, con tanta reticencia… voy a empezar a pensar que te avergüenzas de mí.

—Nunca —replicó sin dejar espacio a la duda, con una expresión fiera en sus ojos, a pesar de que sabía bien que Will lo había dicho en tono de broma—. Pero me da muchísimo palo todo esto.

—Lo sé —se inclinó sobre Nico para besarle. Mientras lo hacía, aprovechó para estirar el brazo y tocar él mismo al timbre.

—Me has engañado vilmente —como respuesta a la traición, le mordió el labio. Will sonrió aun teniendo parte de su sonrisa apresada por sus dientes.

—Puedo recompensarte… luego —murmuró en un tono intencionadamente seductor—. Me esforzaré mucho en complacerte —dijo, con una mirada llena de promesas que pretendía acabar con la reticencia de Nico.

En aquel momento, justo entonces, Maria respondió al telefonillo. Will había metido parte de su mano izquierda en los pantalones de Nico, que se quedó mudo ante aquel gesto tan improvisado que realmente se había producido en plena calle.

—Somos Nico y Will —su voz fue completamente calmada y jovial, como la que solía tener, como si no estuviera haciendo nada… distinto a lo habitual. Acto seguido liberó su mano, con la que terminó de acompañar la puerta que se acababa de abrir. Sin embargo, se quedó por unos segundos allí plantado, con gesto pensativo—. Nuestros nombres suenan bien pronunciados uno detrás del otro, ¿no crees?

—Empezaba a pensar que ya no vendríais —comentó Maria, que ya les esperaba en la puerta cuando ellos salían del ascensor—. ¿Ha protestado mucho mi hijo, Will?

—Evidentemente. Pero ha sido soportable —dijo él antres de ofrecerle una sonrisa radiante y responder a los besos que le aguardaban—. Esto es para ti —añadió, y le tendió un ramo de narcisos que había comprado en una floristería de camino.

—¿Ya caminas mejor, Nico? —preguntó ella después de agradecer el regalo. Pasó de mirar de forma apreciativa el regalo a mirar a su hijo, escaneándolo de arriba abajo, cómo sólo sabían hacer las madres—. Podrías haberte vestido un poco mejor para venir a ver a tu familia, ¿no crees?

—Vengo directo de rehabilitación —dijo respondiendo a sus besos. Will le indicó por gestos (estaba detrás de Maria, claro está) que fuera un poco más cariñoso, así que se obligó a sonreír—. Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?

—Anda, ve a tu habitación y busca algo más decente que ponerte… De paso, así le enseñas a Will la casa y tu habitación.

—¿Qué hay de Bianca y Matteo? —Preguntó antes de dar un paso más. Matteo era el marido de su madre.

—Aún no han llegado. Bianca tenía competición de kárate. Si tardan mucho es que seguramente estará ganando.

—Kárate —comentó Will, asombrado.

—Ella quería tiro con arco… le convencí de que era demasiado pequeña para manejarlo, que escogiera cualquier cosa menos eso. Al final se decantó por el kárate. Supongo que los mangas que dibujaba su hermano cuando ella era pequeña tendrían algo que ver con su elección.

—¿Dibujabas mangas?

—¿Nico? —Maria parecía sorprendida de que no lo supiera—.¡Si se pasó años diciendo que quería ser mangaka! Todos los días ha…

—¡Mamá! Eso es una época muy oscura de mi vida de la que preferiría no hablar, gracias. Me voy a cambiarme de ropa antes de que termines de echar mi reputación por los suelos.

—Eso, eso, ve a arreglarte.

Maria y Will compartieron un encogimiento hombros antes de que este último marchara en pos de su novio.

—No es como si tuvieras una verdadera reputación para empezar —comentó Will al entrar en su habitación. No le extrañó, ahora que estaba familiarizado con la de su casa actual, ver que aquella era igual pero en una versión más ¿adolescente? Todas las paredes estaban empapeladas bien con pósters o dibujos suyos, esto es, todos los fragmentos de pared que quedaban libres entre las estanterías repletas de películas, mangas, libros y más merchandising—. Vaya, y yo que antes había dicho que era el friki.

Se giró y vio que Nico se había quitado la sudadera. Estaba con el armario abierto, buscando algo que ponerse.

—Toooodo es negro… qué sorpresa.

—Creía que ibas a apoyarme durante la cena, no todo lo contrario.

—Perdona, no era mi intención. Ya me callo —dijo, y se sentó en la cama. Ambos sabían que aquella promesa era fútil a la par que imposible, pero con aquello le quedó claro que volver a su antigua casa hacía que Nico estuviera especialmente susceptible.

—¿Éstos? —le mostró unos pantalones pitillo negros. A raíz de su lesión, últimamente sólo llevaba pantalones de chándal. La verdad era que Nico sólo tenía unos (y de pura casualidad, no sabía ni cuándo los había adquirido. Para Nico hacer deporte se traducía en practicar skate, y eso lo hacía con otro tipo de ropa). Por esto, había estado llevando la mayor parte del tiempo pantalones de Will, como aquellos que llevaba puestos—. Aunque no sé si me vendrán.

—¿Me estás diciendo que antes estabas todavía más delgado?

—Puede —admitió, pero con la cabeza de nuevo girada hacia el armario, a sabiendas de que los ojos de Will le estarían mirando llenos de preocupación—. Vale, ya está.

Dicho esto, sacó de la percha y se puso un suéter fino en color granate.

—No es negro, ¿ves? —dijo antes de bajarse los pantalones.

—Y por eso te lo dejaste aquí. A ver si lo adivino… ¿te lo regaló tu madre?

Nico se le quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada.

—En serio. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Telepatía —rió—. ¿Te ayudo?

En realidad Nico ya podía vestirse solo, incluso aquellos pantalones que le venían realmente ajustados. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que le gustaban mucho aquellos gestos que tenía Will. Durante toda su recuperación le había ayudado a ducharse y a vestirse, y daba gracias que había sido él y no cualquier otra persona. Lo cierto era que Will tenía una habilidad especial a la hora de ayudar a la gente. Antes de estar con él, Nico había pensado que siempre que te viese tu novio desnudo tenía que implicar o desencadenar una situación. Éste no era el caso, al igual que ninguno de aquellos momentos se habían hecho incómodos.

Antes de ayudarle con el pantalón, Will acarició la pierna, la zona que había estado fracturada. Era un gesto que se había convertido en costumbre.

Sin embargo, aquel día Will estaba más juguetón de lo habitual, ¿tal vez para hacer que Nico tuviera la cabeza en otra cosa que no fueran sus preocupaciones? Así que cuando le subió la cremallera, se quedó con ésta entre los dedos por más rato del requerido. Miraba a los ojos de Nico, nada más. Sin hacer otra cosa, sin llegar a tocarse pues él sólo sostenía aquella pequeña pieza metálica, se decían mucho.

Cuánto se deseaban. Cuánto se querían.

—Bésame —le dijo entonces Nico.

—Vaya, y yo que lo que quería era que me enseñases tu colección de mangas.

—Vete a la mierda, capullo —Nico escupió antes de lanzarse sobre él, especialmente sobre su boca.

Al mismo tiempo, un hombre y una niña entraban en el piso. La niña preguntó a la madre, con ese punto de euforia típico en algunos niños:

—¿Ya ha llegado Nico?

La madre había asentido, pero en realidad antes de que lo hiciera la niña ya estaba correteando hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

—¿Ha venido con su novio? —preguntó antes de abrir—. Ha venido con su novio —afirmó al verles en la situación en la que estaban.

—¡Bianca! ¡Siempre te he dicho que tienes que tocar antes de entrar en mi habitación! —exclamó el chico, alarmado y avergonzado por partes iguales.

—Lo siento… como ya no vivías aquí creía que no se aplicaban las mismas reglas —dijo ella la primera excusa que se le ocurrió. Para sólo tener seis años (y medio, como siempre remarcaba) era muy resulta.

—Hola, Bianca —Will decidió presentarse, para tratar de olvidar la situación cuanto antes.

—Hola. ¿Te llamas Will? —preguntó ella, que ya se le estaba acercando. Le ofreció la mano, pero Will se agachó para ofrecerle su mejilla—. Tienes el pelo amarillo.

Él rió.

—Sí, tengo el pelo amarillo. ¿No me imaginabas así?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Creía que tendrías el pelo marrón —Will giró el rostro para mirar a Nico y vocalizar "te lo dije"—. Ahora mi dibujo va a estar equivocado.

—¿Has hecho un dibujo de mí?

Ella asintió y él se alegró todavía más.

—Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara este día y mamá me dijo que para que el tiempo pasara más deprisa hiciera un dibujo. Espera, que te lo voy a enseñar.

Will le lanzó una mirada a Nico que le decía _¿te das cuenta de que era lo correcto que viniésemos?_ Pero no hizo falta, vio el mismo pensamiento reflejado en los ojos de Nico, que parecía a punto de emocionarse.

—Salgamos. Tengo que presentarte a Matteo —dijo, aunque antes se sentó para ponerse rápidamente los zapatos.

—¡Bianca! ¡Tienes que guardar la bolsa de deporte! No puedes dejarla en el sue… —decía Matteo, que se paró en seco al verles—. Nico. Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Matteo —compartieron un apretón de manos—. Te presento a…

—Will —dijo él, que aceptó su mano, pero le dio un abrazo—. Lo siento, es que a mí dar la mano se me hace tan frío…

—¿Habéis llegado bien? ¿Había mucho tráfico?

De nuevo fue Will quien habló:

—No, la verdad que para ser viernes la entrada a Nueva York no ha sido tan terrible.

Matteo asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso está bien. Voy a la cocina… a ayudar a Maria…

—Bueno, no ha resultado tan incómodo —opinó Will, que dirigió su mirada alrededor del salón comedor—. Nico, ése está increíble —comentó al ver un cuadro de Maria di Angelo y Bianca, y se acercó para apreciarlo de cerca.

—¿Has presupuesto que lo habría hecho yo o…? —comenzó a decir Nico.

—A ver, di Angelo, puede que no sepa nada de conceptos y técnicas de arte, así que no te lo sé explicar bien. Pero este cuadro, indudablemente, lo has hecho tú. Es tu estilo. Eres tú. Además, en él no está Matteo…

Nico no pudo sino que reír ante aquella última ocurrencia. Poco después su hermana llegó a la sala, dibujo en mano.

—Tú no lo puedes ver —le recordó a su hermano y se lo dio a Will.

Le hizo gracia que en su cabeza, encima del marrón oscuro que representaba el cabello, había trazos amarillos. Era como si tuviera mechas.

—Pero si llevas hasta tu traje de kárate —observó—. Qué bonito que es. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

—Sí, pero no se lo enseñes a Nico. ¿Te gusta de verdad?

—Claro. Pero ¿puedo saber por qué no quieres que lo vea tu hermano?

—Exacto —Nico enarcó una ceja. Era incapaz de no picarse por cualquier cosa.

—Es que él dibuja muy bien y yo soy un desastre —confesó la niña.

—Eso no es verdad, Bianca. A ver, déjamelo ver…

Matteo apareció para recordarle a su hija que no había terminado aquello que debía hacer. Sin embargo, cuando la vio hablando con su hermano en tanta armonía, decidió dejar los sermones para otro momento.

Al principio, el tema central de la conversación durante la cena fue Bianca y el kárate. Will no sabía nada del tema y a Bianca le encantaba explicar todo lo que sabía siempre que podía. De hecho, parecía un tema en el que todos se encontraban cómodos. Incluso Nico y Matteo, sin darse cuenta, compartieron un par de comentarios entre ellos para hablar de lo buena que era Bianca. Una vez agotado el tema, como no podía ser de otra forma, hablaron de la universidad:

—Me ha dicho Maria que estudias Medicina, verdad, ¿Will?

—Sí. Estoy en tercero.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueses… ¿dos años mayor que Nico? ¿Cómo os conocisteis entonces? —esta vez fue Maria la que preguntó, Matteo no iba tan al detalle.

Will contuvo una risa.

—Si se puede compartir, claro… —comentó la madre con cautela.

—Will era camarero de la cafetería a la que suelo ir con Jason, Percy y Reyna —atajó rápidamente Nico. No iba a contar que se dedicaba a dibujar a Will antes de saber que él era real y que todo aquello había comenzado cuando se había dejado su cuaderno de dibujo en la cafetería.

—¿En serio? ¿Trabajas mientras estudias Medicina, Will? —preguntó de nuevo sorprendida Maria.

—Trabajaba. Sólo ese semestre, éste ya no. No tengo tiempo.

—Claro, es natural. Y qué, ¿Nico te deja ver lo que hace o te oculta sus cuadros como lo hace con todos?

Will lanzó una mirada a Nico. _Así que eso sueles hacer_.

—Bueno, cuando él quiere puedo verlos.

—Tiene gran talento —comentó Matteo, como si no se atreviera a decir más pero se sintiera obligado a decirlo.

—Así es —afirmó la madre—. Entonces, ¿eres también amigo de Percy y Jason?

—Podría decirse que sí. Mis amigas son las que más han intimado con ellos —comentó, realmente pensando en una amiga en concreto.

—Se han vuelto los dos un par de golfos al entrar a la universidad. Tenía miedo de dejar a Nico viviendo con ellos, pero veo que no había nada que temer. Está muy centrado en lo suyo y hasta con novio formal en su primer año de universidad.

Una vez más, Nico y Will se miraron.

—¿Y cómo están Piper y Annabeth? —preguntó entonces Maria.

—Bien, en mes y medio ya vuelven…

* * *

—No ha ido ni tan mal, ¿no crees? —comentó Will cuando ya estaban en el ascensor—. Bianca es adorable.

—Lo es —admitió su hermano, orgulloso—. Entonces ¿no ha sido muy incómodo para ti?

—Para nada. La verdad que por lo que me habías contado… creía que sería mucho peor. Bueno, no tanto. Siempre hay que contar con que eres una pizca dramático de más.

—Ja, ja —Nico exclamó lleno de sorna mientras salía del ascensor—. Sé que has estado analizándolo todo. ¿Cuál ha sido tu veredicto?

—Te quieren. Matteo también —añadió, pues sabía que era de lo que menos se fiaría—, es evidente que te tiene aprecio. Para empezar, simplemente por tu relación con Bianca, cómo ella te idolatra, lo feliz que es al estar en tu compañía. Pero no sólo por eso. Se lo he notado. Lo que pasa, lo que siento… es que Matteo es un poco como tú.

Nico le lanzó una mirada llena de advertencia.

—Ahora me dirás que eres el ser más amistoso del mundo. A ver, lo que decía, siento que Matteo te quiere pero no sabe bien cómo dirigirse a ti. Se me ocurre que tal vez ahora, al ser tú más adulto, la relación podría comenzar a cambiar. Si no tiene otros hijos, tal vez tú fueras el primer adolescente al que se enfrentara. Si además era el hijo de su pareja, ambiguo en cuanto a si le caía bien o no… porque ahora tampoco me dirás que eras súper simpático con él desde el principio, no me intentes vender la moto. Siento que igual no sabía cómo comportarse, así que tal vez te dejó simplemente ser, y tú te fuiste por otro camino y de este modo todo se interpretó mal. Somos humanos al fin y al cabo, solemos verlo todo desde nuestro punto de vista y por eso… a menudo nos equivocamos.

Nico no dijo nada ante aquellas palabras. Simplemente continuó caminando.

—¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? ¿Qué te ha parecido lo que he dicho?

—Pues… supongo que tienes razón. Continúa.

—A veces pensamos que la gente no nos quiere porque en parte no nos queremos a nosotros mismos. Esto puede desencadenar que apartemos a la gente de nuestra vida. Lo malo no es eso, lo malo es que a veces nunca sabemos rectificar y el tiempo pasa inexorablemente. Y ahora no estoy hablando de ti, Nico, no creas que te estoy juzgando y dando un sermón. Hablo de mí.

—¿De ti? –Nico estaba sorprendido.

Will asintió.

—Cuando me enteré de que habías tenido el accidente, estaba con mi padre. Él estuvo conmigo durante varias horas en el hospital. Por cómo se comportó conmigo me di cuenta de que había estado durante mucho tiempo cegado por la imagen que tenía y que creía que era él. Vale que es excéntrico, que en ocasiones tiene métodos curiosos, pero no es mala gente. Aquel día estaba realmente preocupado por mí y por ti. Y eso me ha hecho pensar que tal vez si mi relación es como es tanto con mi padre como con mi madre es porque en un primer momento yo los aparté de mí.

Inspiró profundamente antes de añadir:

—Por eso he pensado en que voy a ir a ver a mi madre. Voy a intentar rehacer las cosas con ella. Que no sea porque yo no lo haya intentado, al menos.

Al terminar su discurso, Will tomó conciencia de que, desde hacía rato, caminaba de la mano con Nico, que se la había debido coger en algún momento en un gesto afectivo, para mostrarle su apoyo en lo que le estaba contando.

—Puedo acompañarte si es lo que quieres —dijo entonces Nico, y a Will le costó entender a qué se refería.

—¿Me acompañarías hasta Austin, Texas, para tener una reunión familiar con mi madre?

—Contado de esa forma, parece que sea una auténtica pesadilla.

Justo entonces llegaron a l coche, que Will abrió. Los dos procedieron a entrar y a ponerse los cinturones antes de retomar su conversación.

—¿Así que no te parece una pesadilla? ¿Cómo lo ves entonces?

—Veo que… tal vez necesites apoyo y tal vez yo podría dártelo. Alguien me dijo una vez que una pareja es alguien con quien compartes tus preocupaciones y te ayuda a que éstas disminuyan, o lo intenta, y hace que todo sea más llevadero. Así es como funciona el amor.

Will se giró para mirarle a los ojos, había arrancado el coche pero no había iniciado la marcha.

—Eso te lo dije yo. Hace tiempo… cuando apenas nos conocíamos.

—Puede ser —Nico se encogió de hombros. A veces, cuando Will le miraba de aquella forma tan intensa, se podían ver claramente sus sentimientos. Y lo que Will Solace sentía era que Nico era una especie de maravilla recién caída del cielo que había llegado para quererle, como si él no pudiera ser realmente amado.

Cuando Will le miraba de aquella forma tan intensa, a Nico le daba miedo. El miedo suele surgir del desconocimiento, pero cuando sucede todo lo contrario, es infinitamente peor. Nico empezaba a darse cuenta de que Will necesitaba ser amado más de lo que aparentaba. La cuestión era que no sabía si él sería suficiente para curarle sus heridas, llenar sus inseguridades y elevar sus comisuras para convertirlas en sonrisas cada día.

Pero tenía claro que quería intentarlo. Que si de él dependiera, lucharía con uñas y dientes por la felicidad de aquel chico que se lo había dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

* * *

—¿Quieres subir a dormir conmigo? —le preguntó Nico cuando se suponía que iban a despedirse. Tenían el coche aparcado delante de su puerta.

Al entrar en la casa, descubrieron a Jason y a Percy dormidos en el sofá uno encima del otro con la televisión encendida. Cuando pasaron por su lado, sin embargo, Percy abrió los ojos:

—No me digas que os habíais quedado aquí para esperar a cuando llegara —Nico le recriminó.

—¿Qué? Oh… no, estábamos viendo… ahora no recuerdo qué película… ¿qué hora es? ¿Will se queda a dormir aquí? Pero si su casa está en frente… No entiendo —hablaba muy amodorrado. Tocó en el hombro a Jason para despertarle—. ¿Has traído tiramisù como te pedí?

—En la nevera —con esta breve respuesta, hizo un gesto para que Will ignorara a sus compañeros de casa y le acompañara.

—¿Por qué Will se queda a dormir si su casa está literalmente en frente? —le preguntó a Jason—. Si la cama de Nico es muy estrecha…

—Percy, vuelve a dormir —murmuró Jason, con los ojos de nuevo cerrados.

* * *

—Percy medio dormido es… —comenzó a decir Will mientras se desvestía, ya en la habitación de su novio.

—Si de normal es como si tuviera 10 años, dormido es literalmente un bebé —le confirmó Nico, que cerraba su armario donde había guardado un par de cosas que había tenido sobre la cama. Después, pasó a correr las cortinas, pero se giró mientras lo hacía para decirle otra cosa a Will. Las palabras se quedaron en algún lugar anterior a su boca.

Will estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sólo le quedaba puesta la ropa interior y en aquel preciso instante se estaba alborotando los cabellos. La luz de la luna, que lucía llena, atravesaba el cristal de la ventana para bañar su cuerpo y resaltar aquella belleza inconmensurable que poseía y que fascinaba a Nico.

Acortó las distancias para situarse delante de él y acariciarle la cabeza, el cabello; para hacer que elevara el rostro con tal de que le mirara. No, no era para que le mirara, sino para mirarlo él.

—Con esta luz, pareces hecho de alabastro —confesó en un tono muy, pero que muy quedo.

El chico de alabastro se levantó para encontrarse cara a cara. Después, llevó las puntas de sus dedos bajo el suéter de Nico, y con la mirada le pidió permiso para saber si podía desnudarle. La respuesta evidentemente era sí, y sus ropas fueron desapareciendo una a una.

Se acariciaron y se miraron como si de una rutina de danza contemporánea se tratara, con quietud pero con una fuerte pasión contenida en sus corazones, que fueron poco a poco desatando.

—Tu pierna… —dijo Will, tal vez las primeras palabras pronunciadas en mucho rato.

—Mi pierna está bien —dijo Nico, y con ambas le rodeó el torso, que se cernía sobre él.

Will se le quedó mirando por unos instantes.

—Te amo, Nico di Angelo —le confesó antes de hacer que sus cuerpos se unieran como lo estaban sus corazones.

Muchos latidos después, Will se abrazaba a Nico. Le susurró en la oreja:

—No te marches. No me dejes.

Nico se giró, el cansancio de todo el día ya había caído sobre él. Había caído el sueño sobre él, pero sintió necesario informarle:

—Nunca. Te amo, Will Solace.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, donde definitivamente le venció el sueño.

* * *

 _A esta historia tan sólo le queda un suspiro. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y cómo se va conformando el final. El próximo capítulo tendrá lugar durante las vacaciones de verano, ya lo aviso. Si alguien tiene una sugerencia de algo que le gustaría que apareciese, podría tenerla en cuenta._

 _Nos vemos en el otro lado._


End file.
